La Cité d'Argent
by Amy24
Summary: (new : chap 10) Wufei a été retrouvé...il fait le point sur les derniers evenements passés ! Pour une fois j'ai fait une maj pas trop en retard
1. Prologue

Auteur : Amy mais on me surnomme mmyyymmmyyy(Vengeance Mai et Aya !!)  
  
Adresse : Emilie_814@hotmail.com  
  
Origine : Gundam Wing avec un perso cross over mais qui arrivera dans longtemps provenant de Princess Sarah  
  
Disclaimer : Les G-boys ne sont pas à moi malheureusement, dommage j'aurai bien voulu Duo. . . . . . .il est. . . . . . .très appétissant !  
  
Genre : Un peu de tout, Lemon plus tard ,yaoi  
  
Couples : pas encore défini  
  
Remerciement : un grand merci à Mai, qui m'a encouragé à écrire cette fic qui me trottait dans la tête depuis des mois et un grand merci à Aura, qui a été un des premières lectrices de cette fic, et qui m'a encouragé à écrire la suite, car au début je n'étais pas vraiment motivée. ___________________________________________________________________________  
  
La Cité d'Argent  
  
Prologue :  
  
La mission avait bien commencé, nous devions détruire une base d'Oz, une parmis tant d'autres. En fait, tout se passait bien pour le moment, Trowa et moi avions posés les explosifs, Quatre faisait le guet, Heero et Wufei, eux s'occupaient des gardes. Cette mission ne nécessitait pas l'intervention de nos gundams.  
  
Mais malheureusement, il y avait plus de gardes que nous ne l'avions prévu, les soldats devenaient trop nombreux, Zechs étant aussi de la partie, si ça continuait comme ça ils allaient finir par nous attraper.  
  
_ On se replie, Duo, tu traînes, dépêche-toi, ordonna Heero. Tiens le soldat parfait a parlé, me dis-je.  
  
Nous pensions être hors de danger quand nous vîmes la sortie, mais à présent nous étions encerclés de toute part. Merquise, en face de nous, ordonna :  
  
_ Rendez-vous, vous n'avez aucune chance.  
  
_ Ca c'est ce qu'on va voir, répondis-je avec un sourire diabolique. Je sais ce qu'il me reste à faire.  
  
J'entrouvris mes mains devant moi et générai une boule d'énergie de couleur bleue. Les soldats de Oz étaient terrorisés face à ce spectacle, Zechs restait de marbre, mais malgrès le fait qu'il portait un masque, son regard trahissait son attitude froide, on aurait pu croire qu'il avait vu un fantôme.  
  
Je lançais la boule d'énergie que j'avais forgé, elle explosa formant un nuage de fumée qui endormit les soldats. Tous s'écroulèrent les uns après les autres, sauf le pilote du Talgeese. Nous en profitions tout de même pour filer.  
  
Avant de rejoindre mes camarades, je regardais Zechs droit dans les yeux, et il fit de même, il murmura un mot à peine audible :  
  
_ Gaëlle.  
  
Je courus rejoindre les autres, et nous nous dirigions vers la base où j'allais avoir droit à un sacré sermon. Mais deux questions restaient sans réponse dans ma tête :  
  
Comment savait-il mon vrai prénom ? Viendrait-il me forcer à revenir ?  
  
___________________________________________________________________________  
  
Envoyez moi des reviews pour me donner vos impressions.  
  
PS : y a sûrement plein de fautes, j'ai corrigé mais je suis pas douée en orthographe. 


	2. Chapitre 1

Auteur : Amy mais on me surnomme mmyyymmmyyy(Vengeance Mai et Aya !!)  
  
Adresse : Emilie_814@hotmail.com  
  
Origine : Gundam Wing avec un perso cross over mais qui arrivera dans longtemps provenant de Princess Sarah  
  
Disclaimer : Les G-boys ne sont pas à moi malheureusement, dommage j'aurai bien voulu Duo. . . . . .il est. . . . . .très appétissant !  
  
Genre : Un peu de tout, Lemon, yaoi  
  
Couples : 1 x 2 pour l'instant  
  
Remerciement : un grand merci à Mai, qui m'a encouragé à écrire cette fic qui me trottait dans la tête depuis des mois et un grand merci à Aura, qui a été un des premières lectrices de cette fic, et qui m'a encouragé à écrire la suite, car au début je n'étais pas vraiment motivée. ___________________________________________________________________________  
  
La Cité d'Argent  
  
Chapitre 1  
  
Scène 1 : La Dispute et la Musique  
  
Pendant toute la route, je n'ai cessé de me questionner, comment ? comment quelqu'un pouvait-il connaître ma vraie identité ? Il n'y avait qu'une seule personne au courant, et elle n'était pas du genre à divulguer des informations à l'ennemi, mais alors qui ? qui ?, pensai-je.  
  
En rentrant à la base, j'avais eu droit à un super sermon de G.  
  
Zechs avait vu mon attaque, donc Oz allait être au courant de mes pouvoirs surnaturels, au moins Treize n'était pas encore au courant pour Kana, nous avions encore un atout. Quand mon mentor s'emportait, ce qui était rare, c'était dans notre langue natale malheureusement, ce qui laissait les autres pilotes, désorientés.  
  
_ Na ta vilie tie (Qu'est ce qui t'as pris ?), s'emporta le professeur G.  
  
_ Ka ve go dino traka (C'était le seul moyen), répondis-je serein.  
  
_ Te ta tri (Il a raison), défendis Kana ou plutôt Quatre.  
  
C'était parti pour durer toute la nuit, il allait falloir tout raconter aux trois autres, ça n'allait pas être une partie de plaisir.  
  
_ Gaëlle Gailian, Io wena li mate yoka e wigen, migu ? (Gaëlle Gailian, je t'interdis d'utiliser tes pouvoirs à nouveau, compris ?)  
  
A ce moment là, je me foutais bien que Trowa, Heero et Wufei puissent comprendre ce que j'allais dire, cela m'était égal, j'allais mettre les points sur les i à G, cette face de champignon, une bonne fois pour toute. J'arrêtais de parler dans ma langue maternelle et hurlai en direction de mon mentor :  
  
_ Gaëlle est morte le jour où Zan est mort. Je m'appelle Duo, tu m'entends, Duo !!!!!!!  
  
Je sortis de la pièce, claquant durement la porte et courut me réfugier dans la salle de musique. Là, il y avait un piano, une des seules choses permettant de me calmer. En me remémorant ce que j'avais dit un peu plus tôt, je réalisai que j'avais fait de la peine à Kana et à mon mentor, mais j'avais encore plus mal qu'eux parce que tout était de ma faute. Je me mis à jouer un morceau de musique classique, que Zan m'avait appris quand nous étions plus jeunes.  
  
Zan. . . . . ., il me manquait terriblement à présent, c'était mon frère aîné et il veillait sur moi. Physiquement il ressemblait beaucoup à Kana, eux deux avaient les cheveux blonds platine tandis que moi j'étais brun. Nous avions deux points communs : nous avions les cheveux très longs et nous aimions beaucoup la musique, il en était de même pour Kana, il sait même jouer du violon. La musique avait le don de nous apaiser. Je me laissais petit à petit emporter par la mélodie que je jouais. ------------  
  
Scène 2 : Révélation troublante et Vérité enfin révélée  
  
Dans la salle de réunion :  
  
_ Vous pourriez peut être nous dire ce qui se passe ? Demanda Wufei.  
  
_ C'est une très longue histoire, répondit G d'un ton las  
  
_ Dont nous ne sommes pas au courant, bien évidement, fit le chinois avec lassitude.  
  
_ Tu ne crois pas qu'il est tant de leur dire de la vérité, demanda le mentor de Duo à son petit fils.  
  
_ Oui, j'en ai assez de me cacher , de devoir mentir, les mensonges ont assez duré et la vérité va être révélée. Tu commences l'histoire, Grand père. . . . . . et je continuerai la suite, répondis le pilote de Sandrock avec un petit sourire.  
  
_ D'accord.  
  
_ Grand-père ? Questionna Trowa.  
  
Heero haussa un sourcil tandis que Wufei faillit recracher le peu de limonade qu'il venait de boire.  
  
_ Oui, on m'appelle professeur G, mais mon vrai nom est Grégory Gailian. Vous connaissez deux mes petits enfants, Kana et Gaëlle.  
  
_ Kana c'est toi, je suppose, Quatre. Questionna Trowa.  
  
_ Oui Et Gaëlle c'est Duo, répondis Kana avec douceur.  
  
Wufei recracha carrément son coca, qui failli atterrir dans la figure de Heero qui l'évita en faisant un pas de côté.  
  
_ Maxwell, une onna, vous plaisantez j'espère ! Ce baka à la natte serait une onna, c'est tout bonnement impossible ! s'écria Wufei.  
  
_ Je confirme les dires de Wufei, répondit Heero.  
  
_ Et pourquoi donc ? Questionna Grégory.  
  
_ Parce que j'ai vu Duo sous toutes les coutures, aussi bien torse-nu qu'à poil, puisque monsieur se balade, ses bijoux de famille à porter de tout le monde en sortant de la douche, annonça Heero.  
  
_ Gaëlle vient de rater une première, Heero qui fait de l'humour, elle va être de folle de rage d'avoir manqué ça. Dit G avec un énorme sourire  
  
_ Tu l'as dit. Pour te répondre, Heero, Duo ou plutôt Gaëlle était une fille. Tu as vu qu'elle avait des pouvoirs, tu sais ce que ça veut dire des pouvoirs ? questionna Kana, se foutant innocemment de sa figure.  
  
_ Hum . Ne me prend pas pour un imbécile.  
  
_ Nous avons des pouvoirs et pratiquons la magie, les sorts. Il y a 3 ans, Gaëlle s'est jetée un sort pour devenir un garçon, répondit Kana.  
  
_ Pourquoi a-t-elle fait ça ? Questionna Heero.  
  
_ Parce que. . . . . .notre père a voulu la marier et la faire monter sur le trône, répondit tristement Kana.  
  
_ Trône ? Wufei haussa un sourcil.  
  
_ Notre père est le souverain d'un royaume, un royaume paisible mais que les hommes ont oublié, répondit avec tristesse Kana.  
  
_ La cité d'Argent, murmura Wufei.  
  
_ Tu connais ? demanda Kana, étonné.  
  
_ Mes parents me racontaient son histoire quand j'étais petit, annonca-t- il.  
  
_ Vous avez dit que c'était deux de vos petits-enfants, ce qu'il signifie que vous en avez d'autres, questionna Trowa à Grégory.  
  
_ Oui, j'en ai encore deux, il y a Kana et Gaëlle, un plus petit, Théo et un plus vieux, Zan, répondis G.  
  
_ Tu n'en a plus que 3, Zan n'est plus, précisa Kana.  
  
_ Que lui est-il arrivé ? demanda Heero  
  
_ Il est mort, répondit d'un ton empli de regret le pilote de Sandrock.  
  
_ Justement, Kana, je voulais t'en parler, annonça Grégory.  
  
_ Quoi ?  
  
_ Zan n'est pas mort. La raison pour laquelle Zechs ne s'est pas endormi lors de l'attaque de Gaëlle c'est parce que. . . . . .Zechs est Zan. Répondis le professeur G. ------------  
  
Scène 3 : Les Raisons de Gaëlle  
  
J'avais joué ma petite mélodie pour bien me calmer, je venais d'arriver devant la salle de réunion et pris en cours de route la discussion qui y avait lieu ; Grand-père et Kana essayaient d'expliquer notre histoire, grand-père fit alors à Kana, une révélation des plus troublantes :  
  
_ Zechs est Zan.  
  
J'ouvris brusquement la porte, envoyai un regard emplis de colère à l'égard de mon mentor et hurlai à pleins poumons :  
  
_ Tu mens !!  
  
Kana se retourna subitement et me vit, il me dévisagea, étonné qu'il n'ait pas senti ma présence plus tôt :  
  
_ Gaëlle, tu étais là ?  
  
G me répondit d'un ton serein et avec douceur, pour que je ne m'énerve pas :  
  
_ Zechs est Zan, Gaëlle, c'est la pure vérité. Je ne lui ai pas dit que vous faisiez partis des pilotes de gundams. Zan joue les espions pour nous chez Oz.. il a été très étonné quand il t'a vu, il était très fâché que je ne l'ai pas mis au courant de votre implication dans cette guerre. Il a dit qu'il passerait vous voir dans environ 1h, annonça Grégory tout en regardant sa montre.  
  
_ Je ne veux pas le voir, decidais-je.  
  
_ Gaëlle, ne dis pas ce que tu ne penses pas, soupira Kana.  
  
_ Tais-toi, lui hurlais-je en plein visage.  
  
Je sortis précipitamment, me dirigeai vers les jardins.  
  
_ Bon tu nous racontes la suite de l'histoire, Kana ? Questionna Wufei.  
  
_ Je vous expliquerai une autre fois, vous apprendrez au fur et à mesure.  
  
****************************une heure plus tard******************************  
  
_ Bonjour Zan.  
  
_ Bonjour Grand-père.  
  
_ Alors où sont-ils ? Questionna Zan.  
  
_ Kana est dans la salle de réunion avec les autres pilotes, quant à Gaëlle, elle est sûrement dans les jardins, elle a dit qu'elle ne voulait pas te voir.  
  
_ Pourquoi ? Demanda Zan, déçu à l'idée de ne pas revoir sa petite s?ur.  
  
_ Elle est en colère, ça va lui passer. Viens, on va aller voir Kana.  
  
_ Je te suis.  
  
*****************************dans la salle de réunion**************************  
  
_ Tu n'as pas vu ton frère depuis combien de temps ? demanda Trowa  
  
_ 3 ans, depuis qu'on l'a cru mort en fait, répondit Kana.  
  
_ Qu'est-ce qu'il s'était passé ? Questionna Wufei, intéressé.  
  
_ En fait, quand nous avons fugué de chez nous, nous avons tout de suite décidé de venir. . . . . . .en haut, comme on disait.  
  
Un jour, des hommes ont voulu. . . . . .s'en prendre à Gaëlle, Zan s'est énervé et a utilisé ses pouvoirs pour s'en débarrasser. Kana marqua une pause dans son récit en repensant à la suite de cet évènement.  
  
- Et ensuite ? Demanda Heero, subitement intéressé par l'histoire, ressentant un étrange sentiment de haine envers celui qui avait osé vouloir toucher à sa Gaëlle.  
  
_ L'affaire a été ébruitée jusqu'à Oz qui voulait que nous nous battions à leur côté, on a refusé bien évidement , ne voulant se mêler de rien, et surtout de ce qui ne nous regardait pas. Mais Oz n'était pas de cet avis, pendant que nous étions sortis, ils avaient placé une bombe dans la maison, Zan est entré et la maison a explosé, Gaëlle et moi avons été projeté à terre. Je me suis réveillé une semaine plus tard, mon mentor m'avait retrouvé inconscient. Pensant que j'étais orphelin, il m'a proposé de piloter Sandrock.  
  
_ Et Gaëlle ? Interrogea Heero.  
  
_ Grand-père l'a retrouvé et soigné, elle avait été blessé aussi bien moralement que physiquement, elle était dans un coma profond et n'en est ressortie que 3 mois plus tard. Elle a mis beaucoup de temps à s'en remettre.  
  
_ Et après, vous vous êtes revus quand tous les pilotes de Gundam ont été sollicité pour faire des missions de groupe, précisa Trowa.  
  
_ Oui, on s'était tout de suite reconnus, mais Gaëlle ne voulait plus me parler, elle se sentait responsable de la mort de Zan. Elle m'a rejeté jusqu'à ce qu'on s'explique une fois pour de bon et croyez-moi ça a fait des étincelles !!!  
  
_ Toi qui es de nature si calme, dit Trowa.  
  
_ Quand je m'énerve, on le sens passer, croyez-moi, répondis Kana avec sérieux.  
  
*********************************FLASH BACK******************************  
  
Kana plaqua Gaëlle, au détour d'un couloir, sur le mur.  
  
_ On peux savoir pourquoi tu m'évites , Gaëlle ?  
  
_ Tu dois te gourer de personne, moi c'est Duo.  
  
_ Fais ta maligne, c'est ça, je sais pourquoi tu veux pas me parler.  
  
_ Tu ne sais rien !! hurla la natté.  
  
_ La preuve, tu viens de te trahir.  
  
_ Laisse-moi, tranquille, Kana, fit Gaëlle en essayant de se dégager.  
  
_ Ecoute-moi bien ! Quatre plaqua plus fort la jeune brune contre le mur, ce n'est pas ta faute.  
  
A ces mots, Gaëlle se figea soudainement. Le blond répéta :  
  
_ Ce n'est pas ta faute si Zan est mort.  
  
Duo se laissa tomber sur le sol, des larmes dévalant ses joues.  
  
- Si c'est ma faute.  
  
Le pilote de Sandrock s'accroupit à sa hauteur et la prit dans ses bras.  
  
- On aurait rien pu faire et tu le sais. Il me manque autant qu'à toi mais il ne faut pas que tu te refermes sur toi-même.  
  
Kana essuya les larmes du pilote aux yeux améthystes et la berça jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'endorme.  
  
**********************************FIN FLASH BACK*************************  
  
_ C'est pour cette raison que Gaëlle ne veut pas revoir votre frère ? Interrogea Wufei.  
  
_ Oui, elle a peur de souffrir à nouveau, je pense pas qu'elle le supporterait cette fois-ci si Zan venait vraiment à mourir et moi non plus. ------------  
  
Scène 4 : Les retrouvailles avec Zan  
  
Zan arriva avec son grand-père devant la salle de réunion et prit en cours de route, la discussion qui s'y déroulait. Il n'entendait pas très bien mais comprit néanmoins la dernière phrase très clairement :  
  
_ Elle a peur de souffrir à nouveau, je ne pense pas qu'elle le supporterait cette fois-ci si Zan venait à mourir et moi non plus.  
  
Zan entra alors dans la pièce et répondit :  
  
_ Mais je n'ai pas l'intention de vous abandonner, toi et Gaëlle, surtout maintenant que je vous ai retrouvé.  
  
Kana se retourna, coura en direction de Zan et lui sauta dans les bras en murmurant, secoué de sanglots :  
  
_ Zan. . . . . .te ma ti(Tu es la). . . .Va to (Pars plus).  
  
_ Io na ti kesowado neta te vat( je n'ai pas l'intention de partir) murmura Zan en caressant les cheveux blonds de son petit frère.  
  
Grégory sourit devant ce spectacle plein de tendresse, se racla la gorge et dit :  
  
_ Faudrait peut être faire les présentations, tu ne crois pas, Kana ?  
  
_ Oui, j'allais oublier. Zan, je te présente : Heero Yuy, Trowa Barton et Wufei Chang. Tu connais déjà un peu Heero pour t'être battu avec n'est pas ?  
  
_ En effet. Wanego tio ka (Lequel est ce ?)  
  
_ Zan !!! vociféra Kana, qui avait deviné que son frère savait qu'il avait des vues sur un des pilotes.  
  
_ Wanego ?(Lequel ?),insista Zan.  
  
_ Gna gna gna, Trowa, te tia uni (t'es content).  
  
_ Yi (oui), io tego troka anone Gaëlle wi to Heero( je parie que pour Gaëlle c'est Heero).  
  
_ Yi (oui)  
  
_ Merci, mais on aimerait bien savoir de quoi vous parlez ? maugréa Wufei.  
  
Kana vira au rouge écrevisse.  
  
_ Rien, rien du tout ! répondit Kana à toute vitesse.  
  
_ Où est Gaëlle ? interrogea le pilote du Tallgeese.  
  
_ Sûrement dans les jardins, annonça Kana.  
  
*********************************Dans les jardins*****************************  
  
Ici je me sentais bien, je me sentais à l'abri du monde, les jardins ressemblait plus à une forêt, ce qui était un avantage, il aurait des difficultés à me trouver. Je commençai à m'endormir quand j'entendis :  
  
_ Gaëlle ? ça c'est Kana, pensai-je. _ Gaëlle, ramène tes fesses, t'as 2 secondes !!!! oula, grand-père est en colère.  
  
J'essayais de voir où ils se trouvaient, en commencant à ramper sur la branche. Silencieusement pour qu'ils ne remarquent pas ma présence, je tombais nez à nez avec 2 yeux que j'aurai reconnu n'importe où associés à cette longue chevelure blond platine, une seule réponse me vient à l'esprit : Zan.  
  
Il me regarda longuement en souriant, puis me dit d'une voix douce :  
  
_ Bonjour Gaëlle.  
  
Sous l'accumulation des émotions d'aujourd'hui, je m'évanouis et me sentis tomber. Puis ce fut le trou noir. ------------  
  
Scène 5 : L'amour impossible et la rose noire  
  
Je me souvenais encore des endroits où Gaëlle avait l'habitude se cacher, depuis toute petite, elle adorait se cacher et c'était bien souvent en forêt. Pour elle cet endroit était signe de protection, de sérénité, tout comme il l'était pour Maman. Comme je m'en doutais, elle était perchée en haut d'une branche. Quand elle me vit, nous nous regardâmes longuement puis je lui dit d'une voix douce :  
  
_ Bonjour Gaëlle.  
  
Je la vis alors perdre connaissance et commençait à tomber en chute libre dans le vide, l'arbre étant l'un des plus hauts, elle allait se faire très mal à l'atterrissage. D'un geste rapide, je dépliai mes ailes d'une blancheur immaculée et la rattrapai avant qu'elle ne touche le sol. Je les repliai d'un geste rapide mes ailes et vit Kana, grand-père et les autres pilotes se diriger vers moi.  
  
_ comment va-t-elle ? Kana toujours à s'inquiéter pour tout le monde, il tient ça de papa, maman était d'une nature très confiante.  
  
_ Ca va, elle est seulement évanouie. Je vais la ramener à l'intérieur.  
  
Je vis alors le regard glacial de Heero, qui aurait pu me tuer si ses yeux avaient été des revolvers.  
  
_ Heero, je suis son frère pas son petit ami, annoncais-je.  
  
_ Qu'est ce que ça peut me faire ? me retorqua-t-il.  
  
_ Alors arrête de me foudroyer du regard. De toute façon, Gaëlle est au courant que tu es attiré par elle.  
  
Pendant ce temps, Kana se tordait littéralement de rire avec Grand-père tandis que Heero avait le rouge aux joues. Il laissa tomber son masque de Soldat Parfait et demanda d'une petit voix :  
  
_ Mais comment ?  
  
_ Kana, moi et Gaëlle avons tous les trois un don d'empathie, bien que Kana soit légèrement plus récepteur et plus sensible, nous ressentons les émotions fortes.  
  
_ Ah bon ? Heero vit alors une chance d'enfin pouvoir avouer son amour à Gaëlle  
  
_ Mais même si l'amour entre eux est réciproque, Gaëlle ne se laisserait jamais embrasser par Heero, elle ne peut pas se le permettre d'après elle. Bravo Kana, casse le coup à Heero, remue le couteau dans la plaie, saute à pieds joints dedans, ça fait encore plus mal et ça fait toujours plaisir , pensais-je.  
  
_ Pourquoi ? demanda Heero avec tristesse.  
  
_ La rose noire, soupira Grégory.  
  
_ La rose noire, c'est quoi ce truc ? interrogea Wufei.  
  
_ C'est le nom d'un sort que Gaëlle s'est lancée pour devenir un garçon, il n'y a q'un seul moyen de le briser.  
  
_ Lequel ? sollicita Heero.  
  
_ Son âme s?ur doit l'embrasser. C'est pour cette raison qu'elle ne veut pas que tu l'embrasses.  
  
_ Son âme s?ur c'est Heero et elle ne veux pas redevenir une fille, je me trompe ? Dit Trowa.  
  
_ C'est exact.  
  
A suivre. 


	3. Chapitre 2

Auteur : Amy mais on me surnomme mmyyymmmyyy(Vengeance Mai et Aya !!)  
  
Adresse : Emilie_814@hotmail.com  
  
Origine : Gundam Wing avec un perso cross over mais qui arrivera dans longtemps provenant de Princess Sarah  
  
Disclaimer : Les G-boys ne sont pas à moi malheureusement, dommage j'aurai bien voulu Duo. . . . . .il est. . . . . .très appétissant !  
  
Genre : Un peu de tout, Lemon (dans ce chapitre ci), yaoi  
  
Couples : 1 x 2, 3 x 4, 5 x 6 pour l'instant  
  
Remerciement : un grand merci à Mai, qui m'a encouragé à écrire cette fic qui me trottait dans la tête depuis des mois et un grand merci à Aura, qui a été un des premières lectrices de cette fic, et qui m'a encouragé à écrire la suite, car au début je n'étais pas vraiment motivée. ___________________________________________________________________________  
  
La Cité d'Argent  
  
Chapitre 2  
  
Scène 1 : Dispute et Réconciliation  
  
Gaëlle ouvrit doucement les yeux et remarqua qu'elle était dans les bras de quelqu'un. Elle releva lentement la tête pour rencontrer des yeux bleus où régnait un regard empli de tendresse.  
  
Encore un peu dans les vapes, elle ne réalisa pas tout de suite.  
  
_Bien dormie ? Demanda le jeune homme. Curieusement elle avait déjà  
aperçu ce regard quelque part.  
  
Après quelques instants, elle fit le lien, une seule réponse apparue face à ce visage : Zan. Elle frappa Zan, en plein visage, qui tomba en arrière et se cassa la figure durement. Elle n'a pas perdu ses réflexes et sa force légendaire, pensa-t-il.  
  
Pendant ce temps, elle en profita pour sauter de ses bras et retomber sur la terre ferme. Elle recula et se mit en garde, face aux pilotes et à G, les poings devant elle, et les sens aux aguets.  
  
_ Eh ben, elle cogne fort ta frangine, on dirait ! fit remarquer Wufei  
  
_ Ta Gueule !!! Cria la jeune brune.  
  
_ Gaëlle, mais qu'est ce qu'il te prend ? Demanda Quatre avec étonnement.  
  
_ Te mêle pas de ça, Kana ! Cracha la natté avec rage.  
  
_ Petite s?ur, je ne vous abandonnerai plus, dit Zan avec douceur,  
espérant ainsi la calmer, folle de rage qu'elle était.  
  
_ Tu mens, tu l'as fait une fois et tu recommenceras. . . . . . . . .tout  
comme maman m'a abandonné, fit remarquer la jeune fille, des larmes  
perlant au coin de ses yeux.  
  
Elle se laissa tomber doucement au sol, à genoux, le corps secoué de sanglots.  
  
_ Gaëlle. . . . . . . . . . . .on ne peut pas revenir sur le passé, mais  
on peut toujours faire ce qu'on veut de son présent, fit remarquer  
l'empathe, toujours prêt à aider les autres.  
  
Zan s'abaissa à la hauteur de sa s?ur et lui leva doucement le visage d'une main, révélant un visage inondé de larmes où l'on pouvait voir la peur d'être abandonnée.  
  
_ Yoka Mitté Kiwigo ( A jamais ensemble), fit le grand blond.  
  
La jeune nattée se précipita dans les bras de son frère, pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps, heureuse d'avoir retrouvé celui qu'elle croyait mort. Heero, Trowa, et Wufei laissèrent un petit sourire fleurir sur leurs lèvres tandis que Quatre et le mentor de Duo avaient carrément les larmes aux yeux. ------------  
  
Scène 2 : Nouvelle Mission et Emprisonnement  
  
J fit irruption à ce moment dans les jardins, trouvant enfin les pilotes tant recherchés.  
  
_ Professeur J, fit Heero avec respect.  
  
_ Vous avez une Mission, répondit le cyborg.  
  
Toujours aussi expressif le soldat parfait et le robot, pensa Gaëlle. Et puis qu'est ce qu'il nous veut cet andouille ?  
  
_ Où et Quand ? Demanda Ice-Man.  
  
_ Pas loin d'ici, la base de Stamford, vous partez maintenant tous les 5.  
Que faites-vous ici ? Demanda J en s'adressant à Zechs.  
  
_ Problème familial, répondit simplement celui-ci.  
  
_ Je vois. Bon tous à vos gundams.  
  
_ Ok, papy, allez go, fit Gaëlle avec entrain.  
  
_ Baka, fit le Soldat Parfait en lâchant un mini sourire.  
  
_ Maxwell, calme ta joie, on pars pas en vacance, fit remarquer le  
Chinois.  
  
Zan, Grégory, et Kana rirent un peu, aussi silencieusement que possible.  
_ Je crains Fei-Fei, que tu ne puisses plus m'appeler Maxwell, fit la nattée avec un énorme sourire.  
  
_ C'est quoi votre nom de famille ? demanda Trowa.  
  
_ Je suis la charmante, la magnifique, la somptueuse, la radieuse Gaëlle  
Gaïlian.  
  
_ Et trop modeste avec ça, lança ironiquement Wufei.  
  
_ Je te proute Wuffy.  
  
_ C'est Wufei, W-U-F-E-I, espèce d'idiote.  
  
_ Tout le monde à son poste, s'écria J.  
  
Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait, les G-Boys s'élancèrent à leur Gundam.  
  
Zan suivait son frère et sa s?ur avec son grand-père et avant de partir, les appela :  
  
_ Kana, Gaëlle. . . . . . . . . . .  
  
_ Ouais, qu'est ce qu'il y a frangin ?  
  
_ Un problème, Zan ? demanda Quatre.  
  
_ Faites attention tous les 2.  
  
L'empathe et la déesse de la mort approuvèrent d'un signe de tête.  
  
Leurs gundams prêts, sortirent de la base et s'élancèrent vers leur objectif.  
  
_ Cible à 3h, fit le glaçon de service.  
  
_ Je la vois, fit remarquer Duo, on n'est pas aveugle.  
  
_ Kana et Trowa en défense, Gaëlle et moi à l'intérieur, on pose les  
bombes, Wufei, tu nous couvres au cas où y aurait un imprévu. Ordonna  
Heero.  
  
_ Ok, firent les pilotes en ch?ur.  
  
Mais avant qu'ils ne purent faire quoi que ce soit, il se retrouvèrent encerclés, par 200 Léos et des Aries en renfort.  
  
_ Nous sommes foutus, fit Duo avec résolution.  
  
On les balança dans une cellule, contenant seulement un lit, un filet de lumière provenant d'une minuscule lampe au plafond.  
  
Ils commencèrent alors à inspecter les murs. Rien à part seulement une plaque de ventilation , qui avait dû sûrement être posée pour permettre aux pilotes de ne pas suffoquer. D'ailleurs quelle charmante attention, pensa la nattée.  
  
_ Tu crois que tu y arriverais, Gaëlle ? Interrogea le petit blond.  
  
_ Ouais, ça ne devrait pas trop poser de problèmes mais d'abord, tournez-  
vous, ordonna t-elle à Heero, Trowa et Wufei.  
  
_ Et pourquoi donc ? Questionna Justice Boy.  
  
_ Posez pas de question et tournez-vous !! hurla Duo  
  
_ Les garçons, s'il vous plaît, demanda gentiment Kana.  
  
Les 3 G-boys capitulèrent, se retournèrent et attendirent.  
  
C'est bon, les prévient Kana.  
  
Ils se retournèrent.  
  
_ Mais c'est quoi ce truc ??? S'écria Wufei.  
  
Devant eux se tenait, un bébé panthère noir, pas plus haut qu'un chiot.  
  
_ Ben c'est Gaëlle, expliqua le jeune empathe.  
  
Kana prit la petite panthère dans ses bras, retira la grille d'aération et posa Duo dedans.  
  
_ Et maintenant à toi de jouer, dit -il.  
  
Gaëlle commença à avancer dans le tunnel, et arriva vers la grille d'aération qu'elle pulvérisa, après en être sortie, elle tua plusieurs gardes, et s'en alla rejoindre ses compagnons jusqu'à la cellule. Elle fit ensuite glisser les clés par-dessous la porte et attendit.  
  
Malheureusement elle avait été blessée durant l'affrontement et perdait beaucoup de sang, n'ayant plus assez de force, elle perdit connaissance.  
  
Quelle ne fut pas la surprise des pilotes de trouver à la place du bébé panthère qu'ils avaient vu, Gaëlle, revenue à son corps humain et complètement nue.  
  
_ Mais qu'est ce qu'elle fout à poil, elle veut se faire violer ou  
quoi !? S'écria le Chinois.  
  
_ Pas le moment, elle est blessée et ce n'est pas le moment de traîner,  
fit le pilote de Sandrock en lui enfilant les vêtements qu'elle avait  
laissé dans la cellule lorsqu'elle s'était déshabillée.  
  
_ Vous pouviez pas vous en sortir comme des roses, dit alors une voix  
derrière eux.  
  
_ Zan ??? Interrogea Heero, que fais-tu là ?  
  
_ Je venais vous chercher ça se voit pas, répondit -il en soulevant sa  
s?ur dans ses bras tandis que Kana essayait de recouvrir au mieux la  
jeune fille inconsciente.  
  
_ Vaudrait mieux filer, conseilla Trowa. Il perd pas le Nord lui, pensa  
Zan, Kana va avoir du mal avec l'iceberg numéro 2.  
  
_ Bon on y va, Heero remballe tes yeux revolvers, c'est pas le moment.  
  
Heero baissa les yeux tandis que Quatre finissait de faire enfiler son pantalon noir à Gaëlle.  
  
_ Halte, ne bougez plus, firent des soldats arrivant dans leur direction.  
  
_ Vite courons, conseilla ardemment Zechs.  
  
Pendant plusieurs minutes, ils coururent sous les balles qui passaient, à chaque fois, un peu plus près d'eux. Mais ils commencèrent vite à fatiguer.  
  
_ Cachons-nous, là, ordonna Zan, Gaëlle, s'il te plaît, reviens à toi, je  
ne pourrai pas nous couvrir encore longtemps, j'ai besoin de toi, fit-il  
en s'adressant a sa s?ur toujours inconsciente.  
  
La jeune brune ouvrit difficilement les yeux.  
  
_ Z. . .a. . . .n, articula-t-elle avec difficulté.  
  
_ Tu pourrais réussir à t'envoler, si je te passe un peu d'énergie ?  
demanda son grand frère.  
  
_ Oui, je pense.  
  
_ Alors, prépare-toi, fit-il avec un clin d'?il. ------------  
  
Scène 4 : L'envol des Galaïan et Sentiments partagés  
  
_ T'es prêt ? fit Kana.  
  
_ Mais on peut savoir ce que vous foutez depuis tout à l'heure, dit Wufei  
avec colère, en ayant la conviction qu'il allait se passer quelque chose  
d'encore plus bizarre.  
  
_ Que le spectacle commence ! rigola Gaëlle avec un sourire à faire peur.  
Des ailes blanches jaillirent de son dos, ainsi que de ceux de ses 2  
frères.  
  
La jeune nattée s'occupa alors de la répartition des groupes.  
  
_ Zan, tu prends Wuffy. . . . . .commença-t-elle.  
  
_ C'est W-U-F-E-I, tu entends Wu-fei ! s'écria outrageusement le chinois.  
  
_ Vi vi je t'aime aussi Fei-Fei, mais arrête de gueuler sinon les ozzies  
vont rappliquer.  
  
_ Grrrrrrrr, lui répondit le concerné.  
  
_ Bon je reprend Zan avec Wuffy, Kana avec Tro-tro, et moi je me tape Hee-  
chan. Voyant que les pilotes la regardaient avec des yeux surpris, pas  
dans ce sens la !!! ajouta t-elle.  
  
_ Bon Gaëlle et Heero, vous partez en avant, nous, on vous couvre,  
ensuite Kana et Trowa vous rejoindront, le reste on se débrouillera, fit  
le grand blond.  
  
Zan s'approcha lentement du couloir, forgea une boule de feu dans ses mains et l'envoya sur les soldats à leur recherches, en tuant à l'occasion une bonne dizaine.  
  
_ Heero, pars devant et magne toi, fit la jeune brune.  
  
_ Hn ?  
  
_ Discute pas, ordonna- t-elle.  
  
Heero s'élança dans le couloir, Gaëlle le suivant de près. Elle déploya ses ailes blanches, augmenta sa vitesse et intercepta le soldat parfait au passage, arrivé à la sortie, elle s'envola dans les airs.  
  
_ Tu crois qu'ils s'en sont sortis, demanda Ice-Man.  
  
_ Tu t'inquiètes ? demanda Gaëlle avec étonnement.  
  
_ Quoi, j'ai pas le droit, je suis aussi insensible que tu le penses !?  
râla Heero.  
  
_ Mais j'ai rien dit moi, se défendit la jeune fille.  
  
Pendant ce temps, Kana et Trowa ayant imité Duo et le Soldat Parfait, avaient commencé leur course dans les couloirs de la base d'Oz, suivi de l'homme aux longs cheveux blonds et Wufei. Arrivés à la sortir, chacun emporta son fardeau dans le ciel.  
  
* Heero et Gaëlle dans la planque*  
  
_ Ils vont bientôt arriver.  
  
_ J'espère, fit le Japonais.  
  
Duo le regarda avec des yeux en forme de soucoupes.  
  
_ Tu me croyais pas aussi sensible, hein ?  
  
_ Ben, euh. . . . . . . . . . . .  
  
C'est le moment se dit Heero, tans pis si elle me rejette, au moins je serai fixé, j'attend depuis trop longtemps.  
  
Le pilote de Deathscythe gardait toujours le silence, le garçon aux yeux cobalts, en profita pour s'approcher lentement.  
  
Non, Heero, ne t'approcha pas, s'il te plait, pria l'adolescent, on ne doit pas.  
  
_ Gaëlle, je. . . . . .je t'aime, avoua le jeune homme en arrivant à  
quelques centimètres de la jeune fille.  
  
_ Heero. . . . . . . . .il ne faut pas, souffla-t-elle.  
  
_ Ecoute-moi d'abord avant de répondre. Je suis au courant pour le sort  
que tu t'es jetée, et je sais que tu étais au courant de mes sentiments à  
ton égard et j'ai été surpris, mais je tenais tout de même à te le dire  
de vive voix que je t'aime, je t'aime de tout mon c?ur, et tu es la  
première pour qui j'éprouve des sentiments.  
  
Le pilote de Wing s'approcha de l'élue de son c?ur, et la prit dans ses bras, l'embrassant tendrement dans le cou, voyant que celle-ci ne réagissait pas. La jeune fille n'arrivait pas tellement à réagir mais apprécia la démonstration d'affection du brun. Elle essaya tout de même à répondre à sa déclaration :  
  
_ Heero, je suis très touchée, vraiment, mais tu sais que je ne peux pas.  
  
_ Ressens-tu quelque chose pour moi ? lui demanda l'homme au regard  
maintenant si tendre avec une lueur d'espoir au fond de ses prunelles  
cobalts.  
  
_ Je. . . . . . . . .  
  
_ S'il te plaît, réponds franchement, supplia t-il.  
  
_ Je ressens quelque chose pour toi, c'est vrai, et moi aussi je t'aime.  
Mais on ne peut pas entretenir une relation de couple.  
  
_ Si je promets de ne pas t'embrasser pour le moment, est ce que tu  
accepterais de sortir avec moi ?  
  
_ Tu sais très bien que tu n'arriveras pas à te retenir.  
  
_ Si je peux te prendre dans mes bras, ou t'embrasser dans le cou comme  
cela, dit-il sensuellement tout en appuyant ses dires d'un long baiser  
dans le cou, marquant sa victime d'un joli suçon pour montrer qu'elle  
était sienne. Cela ma suffit, ajouta-t-il.  
  
_ Tu promets de ne jamais m'embrasser sur la bouche ? questionna t-elle  
d'une voix un peu tremblante.  
  
_ Jamais contre ton gré.  
  
_ Eh ben, vous avez mis le temps, fit une voix derrière eux.  
  
Le couple se retourna, et rougit de la tête aux pieds, en voyant les 4  
autres pilotes les observer en plein prélude amoureux, avec un grand  
sourire, surtout pour les deux frères de la jeune fille.  
  
_ Zan, hurla Gaëlle, mêle toi de tes affaires.  
  
_ Mais je m'en mêle, je m'en mêle, fit-il en passant un bras autour de la  
taille du chinois qui vira au rouge tomate dans la seconde.  
  
_ Lâche moi, grinça le pilote 05.  
  
_ Pourquoi, t'aimes pas ? demanda le pilote du Talgueese d'une voix  
sensuelle.  
  
_ . . . . . . . . . . . .  
  
_ J'en conclus que tu aimes donc, fit-il en affirmant sa prise sur sa  
proie toujours trop surpris pour tenter de s'échapper.  
  
La fille aux yeux améthystes se laissa tomber sur le fauteuil, complètement morte de rire tandis que Kana se mit à rire un peu plus calmement, une main devant la bouche, les pilotes 03 t 01 se contentèrent d'un beau sourire.  
  
Le pilote 02 articula :  
  
_ Mon frère et Wuffy, oulala, je vais mourir de rire.  
  
_ Gaëlle !!! s'écria le pilote de Nataku.  
  
_ Ose me dire que ça te déplait ? demanda le jeune homme qui l'enlaçait  
possessive ment.  
  
_ Mais non. . . . . . . . . . . .souffla le pauvre pilote, coincé dans  
les bras du blond.  
  
_ Je n'ai plus qu'à vérifier tes dires alors, répondit-il en tournant la  
tête de Justice-boy vers lui et en prenant possession de ses lèvres, pour  
lui donner un doux baiser, pas du tout gêné par les gens qui les  
entouraient.  
  
Wufei se laissa faire sans réagir, trop abasourdi, par son « premier baiser », et qui plus est donné par « un homme ». Mais cela ne lui déplaisait pas, au contraire et il commença à répondre peu à peu au baiser, d'abord hésitant, puis avec plus d'assurance.  
  
Ils se séparèrent, essoufflés. Le pilote aux cheveux blonds sourit à Wufei, le prit dans se bras comme une marié, et l'emmena vers l'une des chambres.  
  
La s?ur des pilotes 04 et 06 s'approcha de Quatre et lui souffla :  
  
_ Faudra qu'on vous pousse ou tu sauras te débrouiller tout seul ?  
  
_ . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ., répondit le pilote de Sandrock, ne  
sachant que répondre, mais déjà plus rouge qu'une tomate.  
  
_ Je te laisse 2 semaines, après je m'en mêle, mal dégourdi va !  
  
_ Surtout pas , réussit à répondre le jeune empathe, je veux que si ça se  
fasse, ce soit naturel.  
  
_ Mais enfin, t'es idiot ou quoi, tes sentiments sont partagés, t'as pas  
vu les regards plein de tendresse qu'il t'envoit, Mais bon, fais comme tu  
veux.  
  
Gaëlle sursauta lorsque deux mains d'enroulèrent autour sa taille, et qu'une bouche se posa sur sa nuque.  
  
_ Laisse les se débrouiller, lui souffla une voix bien connue.  
  
_ Ok, répondit Duo avec lassitude.  
  
_ Bon, allons nous coucher pour récupérer un peu de cette journée.  
  
_ N'en profite pas pour me tripoter toi, se méfia-t-elle.  
  
_ Que vas-tu croire encore toi ?  
  
_ Et ton rapport ?demanda la fille aux cheveux nattés.  
  
_ Reporté à demain.  
  
_ Quelqu'un à un calendrier par hasard ? demanda t-elle innocemment.  
  
_ Pour quoi faire ? questionna Trowa.  
  
Pincez-moi que je rêve, pensa Gaëlle, il parle, mais je croyais qu'il était muet moi !  
  
_ Ben pour marquer ça dans le calendrier tiens ! répondit -t-elle avec un  
sourire.  
  
_ Baka, lui répondit son petit copain.  
  
_ Je sais.  
  
Les pilotes restant commencèrent à monter les escaliers pour rejoindre leur chambre. ------------  
  
Scène 5 : Passage à l'acte  
  
Kana n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil, il entendit sa porte s'ouvrir tout doucement, mais fit semblant de dormir, bien qu'il voulait savoir qui était entré dans sa chambre. La personne entra alors dans celle-ci.  
  
Les pas s'approchèrent lentement et la personne s'assit sur le lit et approcha sa main de la chevelure blonde, la caressant tendrement. Le jeune empathe frissonna sous la caresses.  
  
L'inconnu approcha son visage de l'oreille du petit blond et souffla d'une voix douce :  
  
_ Je sais que tu ne dors pas.  
  
Kana se retourna rapidement pour faire face à un jeune homme aux yeux verts.  
  
_ Trowa ?  
  
Le pilote de Heavy Arms sourit et le pilote de Sandrock bégaya :  
  
_ Mais. . . . . .qu'est ce. . . . . . . . .que tu fais la ?  
  
_ Simple, je venais te dire que je t'aime.  
  
_ Ahhh ok. . . . . . . . .quoi ????  
  
_ Tu as très bien compris.  
  
_ Mais. . . . . . . . .je. . . . . .je. . . . . .je  
  
_ Chhhhhuutttt, on ne dit rien et on agis, répondit 03 en commençant à  
embrasser le petit blond et en retirant la couverture de Quatre, le  
découvrant, habillé d'un simple caleçon et d'un T-Shirt.  
  
Kana ne réagit pas tout de suite, surpris, trop surpris par la réaction de Trowa et sa prise en main considérable des choses. Il commença à répondre timidement au baiser, se laissant aller à celui-ci, qui pour lui était le premier et peut être pas le dernier.  
  
Purée, il embrasse comme un dieu, pensa le petit blond.  
  
Le pilote de Heavy Arms passa sa langue sur les lèvres de son futur amant, lui demandant la permission de passer. Le blond entrouvrit les lèvres et fut assailli d'une langue dévoratrice.  
  
Leurs langues commencèrent alors un long ballet où seul l'amour était reflété. Ils se séparèrent à bout de souffle, après s'être embrasser plusieurs fois.  
  
Le pilote 04 avait le regard complètement perdu, ne sachant comment appréhender les réactions du jeune homme à son égard.  
  
_ Ca va, Kana ? demanda Trowa, inquiet.  
  
_ Je sais pas, avoua celui-ci.  
  
_ Tu n'as pas aimé ?  
  
_ Si j'ai beaucoup aimé , c'est pas ça, répondit-il avec franchise.  
  
_ Alors quoi ?  
  
_ Je sais plus quoi penser maintenant.  
  
_ Kana, tu as peur ? Tu veux arrêter ?  
  
_ Je sais pas, j'ai un peu peur, c'est vrai.  
  
_ De quoi as-tu peur ?  
  
_ Peur d'avoir mal. . . . . . . . .avoua-t-il, je ne l'ai encore jamais  
fait tu sais.  
  
_ Moi non plus .  
  
_ Oui mais toi, tu as l'air de savoir t'y prendre, et moi j'ai l'air d'un  
novice.  
  
_ Mais non, écoute, est ce que tu veux qu'on le fasse ?  
  
_ Oui.  
  
_ Kana, regarde-moi dans les yeux.  
  
L'empathe leva son regard vers son bien-aimé.  
  
_ Tu ne dois pas te forcer, ok ? insista le français. C'est nouveau pour  
moi comme pour toi, alors il ne faut pas que tu te forces pour me faire  
plaisir.  
  
_ Non, j'en ai envie, je te l'assure, mais j'ai peur d'avoir mal et de  
mal m'y prendre.  
  
_ Ne t'inquiète pas, on va découvrir ensemble, si tu es d'accord ?  
  
_ Oui  
  
Avec lenteur, le pilote aux yeux verts commença à réembrasser le jeune empathe tout en caressant son torse par-dessus son T-Shirt. Ayant mis en confiance son futur amant, il lui retira doucement son T-Shirt lui embrassa pas à pas chaque partie du torse qu'il commençait à découvrir, dessinant chacune des courbes de son corps, s'imprégnant des moindres endroits qui faisaient gémir Quatre.  
  
Il finit par retirer l'encombrant T-Shirt, et finissant de câliner le torse de son petit blond, prit un de ses mamelons entre les doigts et le malaxa doucement.  
  
Kana sentait que son corps lui brûlait tellement, il avait l'impression de bouillir intérieurement. Trowa donna des petits coups de langues sur chacun de ses mamelons, et les prit doucement entre ses lèvres pour les sucer avec application.  
  
Kana gémissait de toute part, c'était sa première fois, mais il n'aurait jamais su que ça se passerait comme ça, son amant s'y prenait incroyablement bien, avec tellement d'assurance, et pourtant il lui avait dit que c'était pour lui aussi sa première fois.  
  
Eh ben, pour une première fois, on pourrait croire qu'il a tout lu sur « comment donnait du plaisir » ou encore sur le « kamasutra », pensa le petit bond.  
  
Le pilote d'Heavy Arms remonta jusqu'à la tête pour embrasser les lèvres de son bien aimé et se mit à caresser, la bosse que le caleçon laissait entrevoir, montrant ainsi que le petit empathe avait été très excité durant ses précédentes caresses.  
  
Le pilote de Sandrock murmura quelques mots, incompréhensibles pendant que le pilote aux yeux vert caressait son entrejambe ,déjà bien dressé, par- dessus son caleçon.  
  
Trowa décida de prolonger le supplice de son futur amant, et , le plus doucement possible, descendit le caleçon, vérifiant bien que celui-ci frottait le membre de son aimé en descendant.  
  
_ Trowa, arrête. . . . . . . . . . . .de me. . . . . . . . . . torturer,  
souffla le bond, sentant qu'il était de plus en plus excité.  
  
Le brun lui retira complètement le dernier vêtement qu'il lui restait, et se retrouva face à une érection d'une belle grandeur qui devait être assez douloureuse contenu dans le caleçon. Kana rougit et mit une main sur son visage, mort de honte.  
  
03 lui prit doucement la main, embrassa la paume de celle-ci, et posa la sienne sur la joue de l'empathe en la caressant d'un geste rassurant. Il lui murmura :  
  
_ Tu n'as pas à avoir honte, c'est normal ce genre de réaction.  
  
_ J'ai l'impression d'être un petit pervers. . . . . .  
  
_ Mais non, ne pense pas ça, tu as autant envie que moi qu'on ne fasse  
plus qu'un.  
  
A ces mots, le pilote 04 rougit encore plus.  
  
_ Tu sais que t'es mignon quand tu rougis ? répondit Trowa avec un petit  
sourire amusé.  
  
_ C'est ça, moque toi !  
  
_ Mais non, et puis, on a autre chose à penser en ce moment.  
  
_ Comme ? questionna le petit blond, reflétant l'innocence pure.  
  
_ Ca, fit le brun en commençant à caresser du bout des doigts le membre  
du pauvre Kana, qui croyait être entrer dans un volcan en pleine  
éruption.  
  
J'ai l'impression d'être en ébullition, j'ai tellement chaud, qu'est ce qu'il m'arrive ? pensa l'empathe.  
  
Pauvre petite chose timide et fragile, pensa Trowa, mais ne t'inquiète pas, Kana, avec moi, tu vas t'envoler au 7ème ciel.  
  
Le pilote d'Heavy Arms décida de mettre fin aux pensées cohérentes du blond et de continuer à lui faire perdre les pédales.  
  
Il commença à donner de furtifs coups de langue sur son gland, faisant pousser de petits « Ah » à son amour qui gémissait de plaisir.  
  
Puis il le prit en bouche, léchant le membre sur toute sa longueur tandis que le blond croyait avoir atteint le plaisir extrême et il se trompait lourdement.  
  
Trowa cessa son activité quand il le sentit prêt à exploser. Il l'allongea, le plus confortablement possible et descendit lentement une de ses mains vers l'intimité encore inviolée et en caressa le tour.  
  
Kana se figea instantanément, mort de peur, le brun continua à caresser le tour de sa grotte, tout en le rassurant :  
  
_ Chhhuuuuttttt, tu as peur, c'est ça ?  
  
_ Oui, très, avoua son presque amant.  
  
_ Je te promet que j'irai doucement, d'accord. Tu as confiance en moi ?  
  
_ Oui.  
  
Trowa descendit son visage vers celui de son bien aimé, l'embrassant tendrement pour lui changer les idées, et introduit doucement un doigt dans la grotte de celui qu'il aime, le sentant se crisper un peu sous la douleur. Il commença à bouger tout doucement son doigt, craignant de le blesser à chaque mouvement.  
  
Quand il sentit que Kana commençait à se détendre, il rajouta un deuxième doigt, puis un troisième quand il le sentit complètement détendu.  
  
Quatre commença à s'empaler davantage de lui-même, maintenant complètement à l'aise et se concentrait sur les doigts de son aimé, enfouit en lui.  
  
C'est le bon moment, Kana est totalement détendu, mais je doit faire attention, il est encore vierge et fragile, et je ne veux pas le blesser physiquement ni même moralement, je dois lui faire une première fois exceptionnelle.  
  
Il retira ses doigts de son petit blond qui poussa un grognement voulant que celui-ci continue son oeuvre. Puis il sentit quelque chose de plus gros qui était positionné juste devant sa grotte encore vierge de toute pénétration, l'adolescent aux yeux verts, positionna les jambes du pilote 04 sur ses épaules, et le pénétra avec douceur et tendresse. Quatre se cambra un peu sous l'effet de la douleur et essaya de se détendre malgré celle-ci. Trowa commença à se mouvoir tout doucement, faisant des vas et viens à vitesse constante et sans brusquerie.  
  
L'empathe poussa après quelques minutes des gémissements de plaisir, la douleur s'étant totalement dissipée et s'accrocha aux draps du lit. Le pilote du Heavy Arms amplifia ses vas et viens avec beaucoup plus d'ardeur, s'éclatant largement.  
  
Les 2 amants étaient tous les deux recouverts de sueur, Trowa appliqua le même mouvement sur le membre de son ange que celui qu'il pratiquait à l'intérieur de celui-ci.  
  
Kana commença à voir des étoiles, puis ce fut l'apocalypse, il se libéra dans un long râle entre leur deux corps unis, son amant le suivant de près, dans con corps.  
  
Trowa s'allongea à côté de son petit ange, occupé lui, à reprendre son souffle et le prit doucement dans ses bras et commença à lui caresser tendrement la surface du dos. Il questionna alors celui pour qui son c?ur battait si fort :  
  
_ Alors ? Tu as trouvé notre première fois comment ?  
  
_ Mer. . . . . . . .vei. . . . . . . . .lleu. . . . . .se, articula Kana.  
  
_ Je suis content alors, et moi aussi j'ai beaucoup aimé. Ca va ? Tu n'es  
pas trop fatigué ?  
  
_ Si. Je. . . . . .suis. . . . . .exténué.  
  
_ Alors dors mon ange, répondit le pilote 03, il remarqua alors que  
l'ange en question s'était déjà endormi, il l'embrassa sur le haut du  
crâne. « Bonne nuit Kana ». Il rejoignit alors le petit blond dans les  
bras de Morphée dans un sommeil reposant.  
  
A suivre.  
  
Envoyez une review pour me dire si la fic vous plait, et si vous voulez la suite.  
  
PS : Désolée pour les fautes d'orthographe, mais n'ayant pas de réel beta lectrice et moi et le français ça fait 5. 


	4. Chapitre 3

Auteur : Amy mais on me surnomme mmyyymmmyyy(Vengeance Mai et Aya !!)  
  
Adresse : Emilie_814@hotmail.com  
  
Origine : Gundam Wing avec un perso cross over Ramdass de Princesse Sarah  
  
Disclaimer : Les G-boys ne sont pas à moi malheureusement, dommage j'aurai bien voulu Duo. . . . . .il est. . . . . . . . .très appétissant !  
  
Genre : Un peu de tout, Lemon, yaoi  
  
Couples : 1 x 2 pour l'instant  
  
Remerciement : un grand merci à Mai, qui m'a encouragé à écrire cette fic qui me trottait dans la tête depuis des mois et un grand merci à Aura, qui a été un des premières lectrices de cette fic, et qui m'a encouragé à écrire la suite, car au début je n'étais pas vraiment motivée. Merci à Azalea, ma beta lectrice et à Cora qui me soutient. ___________________________________________________________________________  
  
La Cité d'Argent  
  
Chapitre 3  
  
Scène 1 : La famille c'est important  
  
« Chambre de Zan et Wufei »  
  
Le pilote du Talgeese regarda tendrement Wufei, ses cheveux noirs ébènes détachés, la tête nichée dans le creux de son épaule, un bras autour de son cou, l'autre pendant contre son corps, le grand blond gardant les siens autour de la taille de son amant et dans ses cheveux. Le chinois émit des grognements incompréhensibles, signe de son réveil imminent. Le blond l'embrassa alors doucement dans le cou.  
  
_ Réveillé ? demanda-t-il.  
  
_ Mmhmmh, répondit un grognement.  
  
_ Allez, debout la belle au bois dormant, c'est l'heure.  
  
Wufei ouvrit doucement les yeux, encore endormi.  
  
_ Keskiya ? maugréa-t-il  
  
_ Il est 9h30, il serait temps de se lever.  
  
_ Déjà ?  
  
_ Eh oui ! Tu as dormi comme un bébé, et je te comprends, vu la nuit que  
tu as passé, ajouta-t-il avec un beau sourire.  
  
Le chinois devint alors plus rouge qu'une tomate.  
  
_ Tu sais que t'es mignon quand tu rougis, toi.  
  
_ Arrrrrêêêêtttteeeee, hurla Wufei.  
  
Zechs lui, était complètement mort de rire.  
  
_ C'est pas drôle, grogna le pilote de Shenlong.  
  
Zan calma son rire peu à peu et déposa un bisou sur le nez de son petit amour.  
  
_ Je te taquine, Wufei, plaisanta le blond.  
  
_ Mouais.  
  
_ Pas trop crevé ? fit le pilote de Talgeese à son petit ami avec un clin  
d'?il plein de sous-entendus.  
  
_ Ca. . . . . .ça peut aller, bégaya le chinois.  
  
Le jeune homme à la chevelure blonde sourit alors, en voyant un Fei aux joues rosées et étant très gêné. Le pilote 05, curieux de savoir comment ils en étaient arrivés là, demanda :  
  
_ Pourquoi on a fait ça ?  
  
_ La réponse est évidente, je crois. . . . . .voyant le chinois qui le  
regardait d'un air interrogatif, Zan ajouta. . . . . .en ce qui me  
concerne. . . .je t'aime depuis la première fois où je t'ai vu.  
  
_ Et où m'as-tu vu la première fois ? questionna le jeune homme aux  
cheveux ébènes.  
  
_ Sur la photo de ton dossier, répondit Zechs avec un sourire.  
  
_ Tu sais. . . . . .moi aussi. . . . . .je crois que je t'aime, avoua  
Wufei.  
  
Pour toute réponse, le pilote de l'Epyon prit le menton de son bien aimé pour y déposer un tendre baiser. Après avoir joué quelques instants avec la langue de son partenaire, il se séparèrent.  
  
_ Bon, on va faire la grasse matinée pour finir, on va récupérer de cette  
nuit. . . . . .torride, ajouta-t-il avec une voix sensuelle.  
  
_ Suis pas contre, fit Wuffy en se calfeutrant dans les bras de son  
amant, qui le serra tout contre lui.  
  
« Chambre de Gaëlle et Heero »  
  
Heero était réveillé depuis un bon moment et attendait que son ange des ténèbres, daigne se réveiller bien qu'il la soupçonnait d'être déjà réveillée mais de ne pas vouloir l'affronter. Il tenta une approche :  
  
_ Gaëlle, tu es réveillée ?  
  
_ . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
  
_ Gaëlle, ma petite puce. . . . . . . . .  
  
Elle sursauta à ce petit nom affectif. Le soldat parfait sourit et poursuivit :  
  
_ J'en déduis que tu es réveillée.  
  
_ Nan, répondit Duo.  
  
_ Il y a quelque chose qui te tracasse ?  
  
_ Nan.  
  
_ Arrête de me fuir, s'il te plaît.  
  
_ Je ne te fuis pas  
  
_ Alors ouvre les yeux.  
  
Gaëlle ouvrit lentement les yeux pour fixer son amour.  
  
_ Voila. Et maintenant, on va pouvoir discuter un peu.  
  
_ De quoi ?  
  
_ Ben j'aimerais te connaître de fond en comble, tout savoir sur toi,  
avoua le soldat parfait.  
  
_ Je me réserve le droit de ne pas répondre.  
  
_ D'accord. Parle moi un peu de tes parents ?  
  
_ Mes parents ?  
  
_ Oui, ils sont encore vivants ? tu les vois toujours ?  
  
_ Ma mère est morte à ma naissance et je n'ai pas vu mon père depuis  
plusieurs années.  
  
_ Ah. . . . . . . . .désolée.  
  
_ Ca fait rien. Mais pour mon père, je ne veux plus le revoir.  
  
_ Pourquoi ?  
  
_ C'est à cause de lui si je suis partie.  
  
_ Tu as. . . . . .fugué ? c'est ça ?  
  
_ Ouais, au début, je voulais m'enfuir, loin de mon père et des  
responsabilités, avoua Gaëlle.  
  
_ Comment ça se fait que. . . . . . . . .c'est quoi leurs vrais noms  
déjà ?  
  
_ Kana et Zan.  
  
_ Voilà. Comment se sont-ils retrouvés ici avec toi ? demanda Heero avec  
curiosité.  
  
_ Ils m'ont attrapé juste avant que je ne franchise la limite qui  
séparait chez moi de votre monde, ils comprenaient pourquoi je voulais  
partir mais ils m'ont dit que je ne partirai pas sans eux.  
  
_ Ils tiennent à toi c'est normal.  
  
_ Ouais, je m'en souviens comme si c'était hier, de la tête qu'ils  
avaient fait quand je leur ai dit que je devais partir toute seule.  
  
_ Ah ouais ? Raconte en détails ce qui s'est passé.  
  
_ D'accord, alors. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .  
  
*****************************Flash Back*************************************  
  
Après avoir fait son paquetage, Gaëlle sortit en douce de sa demeure, elle s'éloigna de quelques mètres, et se retourna pour regarder sa maison avec tristesse :  
  
_ Adieu Zan, adieu Kana, vous me manquerez.  
  
Une Unique larme coula le long de sa joue et elle partit en courant pour fuir là où personne ne l'obligerait à faire quelque chose contre sa volonté.  
  
Elle traversait la forêt séparant la Cité d'Argent et la rivière pour accéder au monde des Humains. Ce monde dont elle avait tant entendu parler par Zan, qui lui en contait toutes les merveilles, pour qu'elle sache d'où venait sa mère. Elle était presque arrivée à la fin de la forêt, qu'une voix l'arrêta :  
  
_ Tu comptes aller où comme ça ?  
  
_ Qui est là ? demanda-t-elle.  
  
Une ombre surgit d'un des arbres et se posa à terre, vêtue d'une cape blanche avec une capuche, masquant entièrement son visage.  
  
_ Qui es-tu ?  
  
_ Quelqu'un que tu connais. L'inconnu retira sa capuche pour faire face à  
Gaëlle.  
  
_ Kana ??? s'écria-t-elle avec stupéfaction.  
  
_ Oui. Alors tu comptais aller où comme ça ? Tu n'as pas répondu.  
  
_ Nulle part. Laisse-moi tranquille, elle se retourna pour se mettre à  
courir mais se heurta à un torse musclé.  
  
_ Aie, aie, aie, il y a des murs dans les forêts maintenant ? demanda-t-  
elle en se tenant le nez.  
  
_ Merci de la comparaison, lui répondit le jeune homme.  
  
La jeune fille releva la tête pour apercevoir une visage bien connu.  
  
_ Zan ?  
  
_ Ouais. Ca te prend souvent de fuguer !? la questionna-t-il avec colère.  
  
_ Zan, calme toi, lui demanda gentiment Kana.  
  
_ Je m'en vais. C'est pas assez clair peut être !!! J'en ai marre !!!!  
  
_ C'est à cause de papa ? demanda le petit blond.  
  
_ Oui, avoua-t-elle, j'en peux plus, responsabilités, mariage, j'en ai  
assez, et Darkan et ses grandes déclarations d'amour.  
  
_ Ah oui, l'épisode de la sérénade, fit Zan en souriant.  
  
_ Ah ah ah ! fit ironiquement sa s?ur, marre-toi, moi je me casse. Elle  
se remit en route vers la rivière, mais Zan la retint par le bras.  
  
_ Valama mitoi (Lâche moi), lui ordonna-t-elle.  
  
_ Pas question, si tu pars, nous aussi.  
  
_ Il a raison, affirma Kana, on te laisse pas partir d'ici toute seule.  
  
_ Non, on a besoin de vous ici, papa a besoin de vous, ainsi que notre  
royaume.  
  
Les deux frères la fixèrent avec surprise ; leur s?ur avait à peine 13 ans, mais avait l'air pourtant si mature, dans le fond, ils l'a comprenaient, être destinée à régner sur la Cité entière et se marier avec le fils d'un des Dieu des éléments, Darkan qui plus est, n'était pas un perspective très réjouissante. Leur père était certes un très bon souverain, il avait beau être le Dieu de la Mort, il n'en donnait pas l'image. Et pourtant, de ses trois enfants, il avait choisi sa fille cadette pour assurer la succession. Son fils aîné, Zan, âgé de 18 as avait beau le supplier de le laisser reprendre les rennes pour épargner à sa s?ur tout ces devoirs et ces responsabilités, leur père avait refusé. L'aîné des frères de la jeune fille prit alors la parole :  
  
_ Tu as peut être raison, mais nous, nous avons besoin de notre petite  
s?ur.  
  
En entendant ses mots, la plus jeune se jeta dans bras de son frère, des larmes de bonheur au coin des yeux. Elle essaya d'articuler, tandis que son autre frère s'approchait pour lui caresser les cheveux :  
  
_ Et. . . . . .moi aussi. . . . . .j'ai besoin de vous.  
  
_ Alors on part ensemble , répondit ses deux grands frères en c?ur.  
  
*********************Fin Flash Back******************************************  
  
_ Vous êtes très liées, toi, Zan et Kana, fit Heero à la fin de ce récit.  
  
_ Oui je tiens beaucoup à eux.  
  
_ Tu n'as jamais revu ton père depuis ?  
  
_ Non et il est hors de question que je retourne là bas.  
  
_ Ok. Toi et ton frère avez le même caractère, n'est ce pas ?  
  
_ Lequel ?  
  
_ Le plus dégourdi.  
  
_ Ah, tu parles de Zan ! Oui. Tu sais que tu me fais peur à parler  
autant ?  
  
_ Ben, faut bien que je me rattrape.  
  
_ Rattraper quoi ?  
  
_ Tous ces moments sans toi, fit-il en s'approchant des lèvres de sa  
petit amie.  
  
_ Heero. . . . . . . . .,demanda-t-elle avec inquiétude.  
  
Mais le soldat parfait changea de cap pour se diriger vers le cou de sa victime où il commença à sucer tendrement la peau au dépourvu de la pauvre jeune fille qui gémissait sous la torture. Après avoir marqué pour la deuxième fois sa proie, le jeune japonais se leva et se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour prendre sa douche sous le regard doux de sa compagne.  
  
Elle s'endormit en attendant son Dom Juan. Un quart d'heure plus tard, le jeune homme aux yeux cobalts revint dans la chambre, lavé et habillé de son débardeur vert et d'un pantalon noir pour changer du spandex qui moulait très bien ses formes, et vit son ange endormie. Il approcha du lit et sans faire de bruit s'assis à côté de la nattée. Il lui secoua doucement l'épaule. Sa petite amie ouvrit le yeux lentement et les frotta :  
  
_ Keskiya ?  
  
_ Il est l'heure. Tu devrais te lever et aller te laver.  
  
_ Ouais, d'accord, répondit Gaëlle en baillant.  
  
Elle se leva et marcha comme un robot vers la salle de bain. Elle en sortit 30 minutes plus tard complètement réveillée, habillée d'un T-shirt noir court, qui laissait entrevoir une partie de son torse, d'un pantalon noir très moulant, avec des baskets noirs, elles aussi. Heero siffla un coup d'admiration :  
  
_ Canon, dis donc.  
  
_ Arrête de parler trop, tu me fais peur.  
  
_ Mais non, et puis faudra t'y habituer.  
  
_ Tu parles, je vais avoir du mal.  
  
Heero rigola un petit coup, puis s'approcha de sa compagne et lui prit la main.  
  
_ Bon on descend ?  
  
_ Je sais pas.  
  
_ Si ton frère est comme toi, est-ce qu'il restera quelque chose du petit  
déjeuner ? demanda le japonais innocemment.  
  
Gaëlle tiqua à cette remarque et partie en courant vers la cuisine en hurlant :  
  
_ ZANNNN, TOUCHE PAS AU PTIT DEJ !!!!!  
  
------------  
  
Scène 2 : La rencontre organisée  
  
Une minute plus tard, Heero descendit à la cuisine et découvrit sa petit amie en train de s'enfiler son petit déjeuner à une vitesse incroyable, son frère aîné, assis sur une chaise à côté d'elle, avec Wufei sur les genoux, plus occupé à s'embrasser qu'à manger apparemment, Trowa de l'autre côté de Gaëlle en face de Quatre, avec un petit sourire au lèvres, prenant un malin plaisir à faire du pied à Kana qui avait déjà viré au rouge écrevisse. Herro fit d'une voix amusée :  
  
_ Je vois qu'on perd pas de temps ici !  
  
_ Autant que toi, Yuy, répondit le chinois d'un sourire narquois.  
  
_ Tu as raison, j'avoue, Trowa, si tu arrêtais de faire du pied à Kana,  
je crois qu'il pourrait retrouver une couleur normale, respirer à  
nouveau, et peut être manger.  
  
Là ce fut au tour du pilote de Heavy Arms de rougir comme un enfant pris en faute et d'arrêter son petit jeu sous la table.  
  
_ Bien dormi sinon, tout le monde ? questionna le pilote 01.  
  
Voyant que tous les couples détournaient le regard, Duo argumenta :  
  
_ Quoi, tu les as pas entendu ? Ils font plus de boucan qu'un troupeau  
d'éléphants, et en plus ça rime !!  
  
_ Gaëlle !!! s'écrièrent les couples concernés.  
  
Elle partit se cacher instantanément derrière son prince en priant :  
  
_ Pas taper ! Pas taper !  
  
_ Ta s?ur est une vraie peste, Zan, grigna le pilote de Shenlong.  
  
_ Fais gaffe à ce que tu dis, c'est des frères et s?ur, l'oublie pas, fit  
remarquer Heero.  
  
_ Mouais, en tous cas, la débilité n'est pas héréditaire, on dirait,  
répondit-il avec un sourire en fixant Zan.  
  
_ En étais-tu sûr , Wuffy ?  
  
Le pilote de Deathscythe se roula par terre, mort de rire, en voyant la mine déconfite de Wufei qui regardait Zan avec des yeux grands comme des soucoupes, mais fut interrompu par un « bip ».  
  
_ Oh non ! gémit Duo.  
  
Le pilote du Wing alla à son ordinateur, posé sur la table de la salle à manger et fut rejoint par le reste de la troupe.  
  
Installé devant son ordi, Heero et les autres pilotes virent le visage de J apparaître.  
  
_ J, fit le soldat avec respect.  
  
_ Bonjour à tous, en premier lieu nous allons tout de suite dissiper le  
malentendu, vu la tête d'enterrement que nous tire Monsieur Maxwell, vous  
n'avez pas de mission pour le moment.  
  
Le concerné sauta au plafond, en hurlant des « youuuuppppiiii ».  
  
_ En second lieu, Heero, j'attend toujours ton rapport.  
  
_ Vous l'aurez, affirma le brun.  
  
_ Et en dernier lieu, Monsieur Maxwell, Monsieur Merquise et Monsieur  
Raberba Winner, vous êtes attendus au QG.  
  
_ Sur l'ordre de qui ? Demanda la nattée en haussant un sourcil.  
  
_ Pas de moi, rassurez-vous, mais du professeur G. Vous avez une semaine  
de vacances, reposez-vous bien..  
  
L'instant d'après, l'écran devint noir et Heero referma son ordinateur portable.  
  
_ Pourquoi G veut vous voir ? questionna Trowa  
  
_ C'est ce que je voudrais bien savoir, répondit Gaëlle très sérieuse.  
  
_ Pourquoi tu l'appelles pas ? proposa Kana.  
  
_ Bonne idée !  
  
Gaëlle prit le combiné, situé au mur, à côté de la porte donnant sur l'entrée et composa le numéro personnel du portable de son grand-père.  
  
_ Ici, G, j'écoute, répondit-on.  
  
_ Grand-père ?  
  
_ Zan, enfin tu m'appelles ! Est-ce que vous avez eu la communication  
avec J ? De mon côté, tout est en place, ton père est arrivé, ramène ton  
frère et ta s?ur au plus vite.  
  
Alors comme ça, ils avaient tout manigancé, on va les remettre à leur place une bonne fois pour toute, car je ne viendrai à cette rencontre pour rien au monde, pensa la brune.  
  
_ Malheureusement pour toi, grand-père, ce n'est pas Zan et encore moins  
Kana.  
  
_ Gaëlle ? demanda le mentor avec une note d'inquiétude dans la voix.  
  
_ Oui et pour ton information, votre plan va foirer. Et sur ce, elle  
raccrocha.  
  
_ Alors ? questionna Zechs.  
  
_ Mêle toi encore une fois de ce qui ne te regarde pas Zan et ça ira très  
mal !  
  
_ Mais de quoi tu parles ? demanda l'ex espion avec innocence.  
  
_ Ne te fous pas de moi, grand-père m'a pris pour toi, sache que  
l'entrevue avec papa, tu peux la considérer à l'eau.  
  
_ Gaëlle. . . . . . . . .je. . . . . . . . . . . .  
  
_ Je ne veux rien savoir, affaire close.  
  
Apres avoir terminé son petit déjeuner avec les autres pilotes dans un calme olympien, elle retourna dans la chambre qu'elle partageait avec Heero. Après quelques minutes, l'empathe brisa le silence :  
  
_ Tu es content de toi, je suppose ?  
  
_ N'en rajoute pas, c'est déjà assez pénible comme ça, répondit le grand  
blond.  
  
_ Tu penses vraiment qu'elle va lui pardonner après ce qu'il a voulu  
faire ? demanda Kana.  
  
_ J'espérais qu'ils se réconcilieraient enfin. Il a changé, Kana, il  
s'est rendu compte de son erreur.  
  
_ Oui, mais c'est peut être trop tard, soupira l'empathe.  
  
_ Tu n'as pas tout à fait raison, Kana, fit Heero en intervenant dans la  
discussion.  
  
_ Pourquoi ? demanda Quatre.  
  
_ Si personne ne peut rester de marbre face à Gaëlle, elle ne peut le  
rester éternellement face à l'appel de l'amour paternel qu'elle recherche  
encore malgré elle.  
  
Les autres pilotes le regardèrent de haut en bas, se demandant si on leur avait piqué leur soldat parfait.  
  
_ Pourquoi vous me regardez comme ça ? questionna Heero, agacé.  
  
_ Yuy, serais-tu tomber de l'espace ? demanda Wufei.  
  
_ Ah ah ah ! Mort de rire, vraiment !  
  
_ Depuis quand es-tu aussi philosophe et arrives-tu à aligner plus de  
trois mots à la suite ? demanda Trowa.  
  
_ Depuis que Gaëlle a fait fondre mon c?ur de glace.  
  
_ Elle sait ouvrir le c?ur des gens, elle m'a ouvert le mien, répondit le  
pilote de Sandrock les yeux fermés avec un petit sourire.  
  
_ Pourtant ton c?ur est déjà très ouvert, fit le pilote 03 en posant un  
chaste baiser sur les lèvres de son petit ami et en passant ses bras  
autour de sa taille.  
  
_ Il ne l'était pas à l'époque, répondit Quatre avec tristesse.  
  
_ ??? fut la seule réponse de son amant.  
  
_ Je te raconterai.  
  
_ J'attendrai alors.  
  
------------  
  
Scène 3 : La rencontre organisée  
  
_ Bon, je vais monter voir la râleuse, fit Heero.  
  
_ Eh ben, bonne chance ! répondirent les deux frères, exténués.  
  
Le soldat parfait partit rejoindre celle pour qui son c?ur battait la chamade, et la retrouva, assise sur le bord de la fenêtre.  
  
_ Tout va bien, Gaëlle ? demanda-t-il avec innocence, craignant de  
s'attirer les foudres de sa bien aimée, vu l'état dans lequel, son frère  
l'avait mis.  
  
_ Non, répondit-t-elle sèchement.  
  
_ Gaëlle, merci de ne pas me confondre avec ton frère ou encore ton père,  
tu sais, je suis heero, ouhouh. . . . . .tu sais ton petit ami.  
  
_ Oui, je sais. . . . . . . . . . . .écoute, je suis désolée et je sais  
que c'est pas ta faute. . . .seulement, je déteste qu'on me piège. . .  
.elle n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase que Kana l'appela en bas  
des escaliers.  
  
Elle longea le couloir jusqu'a ceux-ci, et sans descendre, demanda avec colère .  
  
_ Qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore ?  
  
_ Coup de fil pour toi, dit Quatre, non ému par le ton de sa s?ur.  
  
_ De qui ? questionna-t-elle avec méfiance.  
  
_ Beau papa.  
  
_ Vrai ? demanda-t-elle plein d'espoir.  
  
_ Oui.  
  
_ Youppppiiii !!!  
  
Gaëlle déboula les escaliers quatre à quatre pour se précipiter dans le salon et prendre le téléphone. L'ayant pris, elle le porta à son oreille et parla d'une voix douce :  
  
_ Maka ? (Allo ?)  
  
_ Millove Gaëlle. Vanna lo te ? ( Bonjour Gaëlle. Comment vas-Tu ?)  
  
_ Neva. Mivie Théo ? (Bien. Et Théo ?)  
  
_ Neva miga. Va manekovou wie neki. Wie keniov temigo ? (Bien aussi. Il  
aimerait vous voir. Vous pouvez venir ?)  
  
_ Naya. Io netawie temigorai. Te neta keniov temigoe alk Théo ? (Non. Je  
ne viendrais pas. Tu peux pas venir avec Théo ?)  
  
_ Yi. Nida keta Una ? (Oui. Dans deux heures ?)  
  
_ Yi. Tas ma ! (Oui. A tout à l'heure !)  
  
_ Tas ma ! (A tout à l'heure !)  
  
Gaëlle raccrocha et se retourna pour faire face aux pilotes. Wufei fit avec lassitude :  
  
_ Ahhhh. . . . . . . . . . . .quelle lange bizarre et incompréhensible.  
  
_ Il suffit de savoir les bases, expliqua Zan. Après tout est dans la  
poche.  
  
_ Alors qui était-ce et qu'est ce qu'il voulait ? questionna Heero, avec  
curiosité.  
  
_ . . . .pensa Trowa, complètement à l'ouest, dans la contemplation de  
son beau blond.  
  
_ Oh, c'était mon beau-père, répondit Gaëlle avec un grand sourire.  
  
_ Euh, mille excuses ma chère, répondit le japonais, mais tu m'avais pas  
dit que ta mère était morte et que ton père, lui encore vivant. . . . . .  
. . .donc cela voudrait dire que. . . . . . . . . . . .  
  
_ . . . . . . . . .mon père est avec un autre homme à présent, compléta  
le jeune fille. Oui, en effet, et ils sont même mariés !  
  
_ Ok. Et que voulait ton beau-père ? demanda-t-il encore.  
  
_ Ramdass ? Eh bien, il vient tout à l'heure avec Théo, leur répondit-t-  
elle en sautant de joie.  
  
_ Théo, c'est votre frère n'est ce pas ? celui dont G nous a parlé ?  
demanda Trowa.  
  
_ Ouaip, mon petit frère. C'est pas vrai qu'il se réveille celui-là, tout  
le temps, à mater Kana, mon pauvre frère, au lit t'aura du boulot !!  
  
_ J'espère qu'il est moins chiant que toi, fit le chinois avec méfiance.  
Je vous en supplie, faites que ce soit un calme, et pas un énervé comme  
l'autre folle !!  
  
_ Ben ça dépend, répondit avec incertitude la natté.  
  
_ Précision ? demanda Trowa.  
  
_ Il peut être sage et calme comme il peut être chiant et insupportable,  
expliqua l'aîné des Gailian.  
  
_ Et il a quel âge ce fameux petit frère ? demanda le pilote 05. Je  
m'attend au pire, s'il a 5 ans, il est chiant, s'il est plus vieux, il  
est encore plus chiant.  
  
_ 2 ans, répondit Kana.  
  
_ Et à 2 ans, il peut être chiant et insupportable, je demande à voir  
plus tard alors, répondit Wufei.  
  
_ Euh, il n'y a pas un tout petit truc qui cloche ? demanda encore avec  
une parfaite innocence Heero.  
  
_ Genre ? questionna Gaëlle.  
  
_ Ben. . . . . .enfin, c'est pas pour remuer le couteau dans la plaie. .  
. . . . . . .mais. . . . . . ta mère étant. . . . . . . . .Le soldat  
parfait essayait de trouver les bons mots.  
  
_ Mais ma mère étant morte à ma naissance, comment pouvons-nous avoir un  
petit frère de 2 ans, c'est ça ? compléta sa petite amie, voyant  
l'embarrassement de celui-ci.  
  
_ Oui, répondit-il d'une petite voix.  
  
_ Je t'expliquerai une autre fois, ok ?  
  
_ Hn. Répondit-il attendant une autre réponse que celle-ci et n'ayant  
visiblement pas la patience d'attendre.  
  
_ C'est reparti. Mode monosyllabe enclenché, fit Gaëlle avec ironie.  
  
A suivre.  
  
PS : le chapitre est corrigée grâce à Azalea , merciiiiii coopppiiinnnneeeee !!! 


	5. Chapitre 4

Auteur : Amy mais on me surnomme mmyyymmmyyy(Vengeance Mai et Aya !!)  
  
Adresse : Emilie_814@hotmail.com  
  
Origine : Gundam Wing avec un perso cross over Ramdass de Princesse Sarah  
  
Disclaimer : Les G-boys ne sont pas à moi malheureusement, dommage j'aurai bien voulu Duo..il est....très appétissant !  
  
Genre : Un peu de tout, Lemon, yaoi  
  
Couples : 1 x 2 pour l'instant  
  
Remerciement : un grand merci à Mai, qui m'a encouragé à écrire cette fic qui me trottait dans la tête depuis des mois et un grand merci à Aura, qui a été une des premières lectrices de cette fic, et qui m'a encouragé à écrire la suite, car au début je n'étais pas vraiment motivée. ___________________________________________________________________________  
  
La Cité d'Argent  
  
Chapitre 4  
  
Scène 1 : Théo, notre petit frère  
  
Depuis l'appel de son beau-père, Gaëlle s'activait dans tous les sens. Elle avait nettoyé la chambre qu'elle partageait avec Heero, de fond en comble et avait supplié Kana de faire un gâteau au chocolat pour leur petit frère.  
  
_ Gaëlle, calme-toi, ils vont bientôt arriver, fit Zan, exténué.  
  
_ Tu vas finir par lui faire peur à ce petit un jour, fit Wufei avec  
ironie.  
  
_ Tu crois ? demanda Duo avec tristesse.  
  
_ L'écoute pas, répondit Heero, en passant un bras autour de sa taille.  
  
_ Toi, rends pas ma s?ur malheureuse aujourd'hui, sinon tu auras une  
punition ce soir, fit Zan ave un petit sourire en coin.  
  
_ De quel genre ? demanda Wufei en toute innocence.  
  
_ Tu dormiras sur le canapé, répondit le blond.  
  
_ Tu oserais ? demanda le chinois avec un air de défi.  
  
_ Fais gaffe, Wufei, tu vas y laisser des plumes, prévint Kana avec un  
sourire.  
  
_ Veux tu que je te brûle les ailes ? demanda Zan avec une lueur  
inquiétante.  
  
_ Nan, nan, c'est bon, répondit le chinois à toute vitesse, une goutte de  
sueur sur le côté du visage.  
  
Une sonnette retentit alors. Gaëlle se précipita vers la porte d'entrée. Puis, elle s'arrêta devant, respira un grand coup et ouvrit la porte, les pilotes un peu en arrière pour voir à quoi ressemblaient les deux nouveaux arrivants.  
  
Duo fit entrer les deux personnes dans l'entrée, fit un petit bisou sur la joue de son beau-père, puis tendit les mains devant son petit frère en demandant :  
  
_ Tu viens faire un câlin, Théo ?  
  
Le petit démon se mit à gesticuler dans tous les sens, réclamant sa s?ur. Ramdass déposa le petit dans les bras de sa s?ur et celle-ci commença à jouer avec.  
  
Heero, Trowa et Wufei observèrent alors les deux nouveaux membres de la famille Gaïlian, de haut en bas.  
  
Le beau-père de Duo, Zan et Kana était un jeune homme de toute beauté. Il devait avoir une trentaine d'année, le teint un peu bronzé, sûrement d'origine indou. Ses cheveux n'était pas visible car il portait un turban blanc, de la même couleur que son pantalon et sa veste. Il émanait de cet homme un calme et une grande sérénité.  
  
Quant au petit Théo, il était tout simplement adorable, de courts cheveux bruns, les yeux bleus comme ses grands frères, habillé d'une salopette bleu et d'un t-shirt blanc, une tutute à la bouche et un nounours de couleur marron avec un n?ud papillon rouge dans les bras, il était vraiment très mignon et on ne pouvait que comprendre l'adoration que Duo avait pour lui.  
  
Après quelques minutes de réjouissance familiales dans l'entrée, Zan fit entrer son beau-père et son frère dans le salon, le petit ayant cette fois- ci changé de bras pour se retrouver dans ceux de Kana.  
  
Après un temps qui parut interminable au pilote du Wing, du Heavy Arms et du Shenlong, Duo et ses frères les remarquèrent enfin.  
  
_ Bon, je crois qu'on va tout de même faire les présentations, annonça  
Zan.  
  
_ Oui. Alors Heero, Trowa, Wufei, voilà notre beau-père, Ramdass,  
présenta Kana.  
  
_ Enchanté, répondirent les trois pilotes.  
  
_ Moi de même. Répondit Ramdass.  
  
_ Et le bout de choux dans les bras de Kana, c'est Théo, notre petit  
frère bien aimé, dit Duo avec un énorme sourire sur les lèvres.  
  
_ Assied toi, Ramdass, proposa le grand blond.  
  
_ Volontiers Zan, merci.  
  
L'indou et les pilotes s'assirent chacun sur ce qu'ils pouvaient, car ils étaient tout de même sept plus un enfant. L'invité s'assit dans un fauteuil, tandis que Kana et Gaëlle s'asseyaient chacun dans les bras de leur amour, et le dernier couple s'assit dans le fauteuil restant, Wufei sur les genoux de Zan.  
  
Pour pouvoir mieux discuter, Kana avait aménagé un parc pour Théo, avec plusieurs jouets pour ne pas qu'il s'ennuie.  
  
_ Ca fait plaisir de vous voir tous en bonne santé, fit remarquer Ramdass  
à ses « enfants adoptifs ».  
  
_ Tu as tout à fait raison, cela fait si longtemps en plus, répondit  
Kana.  
  
_ Ouaip, mais avec le boulot de pilote, on a pas beaucoup de temps à  
nous, ajouta Duo.  
  
_ C'est bien vrai, mais le temps passe si vite, on ne se rend pas compte,  
argumenta Zan.  
  
_ J'ai vu votre père, tout à l'heure, tu sais, Gaëlle.........  
  
_ Beau-papa, je t'arrête tout de suite, je veux pas en parler, affaire  
close, coupa la brune.  
  
_ Très bien.  
  
_ Alors quelles nouvelles ? demanda Duo avec impatience, Hilde et Mika  
vont bien ??  
  
_ Hilde ????? s'écrièrent les trois pilotes pas encore très au courant.  
  
_ Ouaip. C'est notre meilleure amie à tous les trois.  
  
_ Elle est partie en même temps que vous ? demanda Wufei.  
  
_ Nan, elle était venue temporairement, y a environ six mois, elle  
voulait avoir de nos nouvelles, mais elle est repartie deux mois plus  
tard, Mika lui manquait trop.  
  
_ C'est son petit copain ? demanda le jeune homme à la mèche.  
  
_ Ouaip. Ils sont même fiancés.  
  
_ Fiancés ? s'écrièrent Heero et Trowa, Wufei pas déconcerté pour le  
moins.  
  
_ Oui, mariage arrangé, tout comme toi, Wufei, fit remarquer Zan à son  
amant, mais à la différence qu'ils sont amoureux l'un de l'autre depuis  
leur plus tendre enfance, ajouta-t-il.  
  
_ Pour te répondre, Gaëlle, ils vont très bien, Hilde est même enceinte  
et te veut pour marraine ou parrain, selon ce que tu seras devenue.  
  
_ Elle est déjà enceinte ??? mais elle a quel âge, Hilde ??? le notre  
non ?? questionna Heero.  
  
_ Oui, mais chez nous, les couples ont souvent des enfants lorsqu'ils  
sont très jeunes, notre père nous a eu..à.euh..Ramdass, demanda Kana un  
peu embarrassé.  
  
_ Allen a eu Zan à 17 ans, Kana à 22 ans, Gaëlle à 23 ans et enfin Théo à  
36 ans.  
  
_ Si j'ai bien calculé, il a 38 maintenant, c'est ça ? demanda Trowa.  
  
_ C'est exact.  
  
_ Et vous êtes ensemble depuis combien de temps ?, demanda-t-il  
précisément.  
  
_ Depuis 12 ans environ.  
  
_ Et vous aviez ? demanda Heero avec trois enfants du premier mariage.  
  
_ J'avais 9 ans, répondit Zan.  
  
_ Moi 4 ans.  
  
_ 3 ans. C'est pas bientôt fini l'interrogatoire ? demanda Gaëlle,  
légèrement agacée.  
  
Les trois concernés baissèrent la tête, rouges de confusion.  
  
_ Ce n'est rien, Gaëlle, fit remarquer Ramdass.  
  
------------  
  
Scène 2 : Une trêve temporaire  
  
Pendant près de deux heures, les pilotes et l'invité discutèrent de tout et de rien. Au bout d'un moment, Théo se mit à pleurer, se sentant abandonné.  
  
_ Laisse Ramdass, je m'en occupe, fit Duo, voyant son beau-père qui  
allait se lever pour prendre l'enfant.  
  
Gaëlle s'approcha du parc où son petit frère pleurait à chaudes larmes. A peine fut-elle à la vue de Théo que celui-ci se mit à sauter de joie en tendant les bras vers elle.  
  
_ Tu veux aller à bras, Théo ? demanda la natté.  
  
A ces mots, l'enfant s'agita encore plus. La brune le prit dans ses bras et le petit se colla à elle, en tripotant une mèche de ses cheveux qui dépassait de la natte. Elle retourna s'asseoir à sa place.  
  
_ Gaëlle, serait-il possible, que tu fasse une trêve avec ton père, le  
temps d'une soirée ? demanda Ramdass.  
  
_ Pourquoi cette question ?  
  
_ Parce que dans une semaine, c'est l'anniversaire de Théo, et on  
voudrait organiser une fête avec toute la famille.  
  
_ Ouais, vais y réfléchir.  
  
_ Bien sûr, vous êtes tous invités, fit l'indou en s'adressant aux  
compagnons de ses enfants.  
  
_ C'est gentil et nous sommes heureux d'accepter votre invitation,  
remercia Trowa, après avoir consulté Heero et Wufei.  
  
_ On doit retourner là-bas pour la fête ?, questionna Gaëlle.  
  
_ Oui.  
  
_ Et tu compte expliquer comment à papa que j'ai le physique d'un  
garçon ? demanda la brune.  
  
_ Ah ? Parce que ton père est pas au courant que tu es un garçon !!!!  
s'étonna Ramdass.  
  
_ Parce que tu crois que je suis passe le voir depuis 3 ans, fit Gaëlle  
avec ironie.  
  
_ Fallait s'en douter, aussi têtu que son père, répondit le beau-père.  
  
_ Ne me compare pas à lui, s'écria Duo avec colère.  
  
Elle se prit une claque sur le haut du crâne.  
  
_ Aiiiieeee..mais euh, grogna-t-elle en direction de Zan.  
  
_ On ne s'énerve pas et on me monte pas le ton, répondit celui-ci,  
compris mademoiselle ? demanda ensuite avec autorité.  
  
_ Ouais ouais ça va.  
  
_ Revenons à cette fête, fit Kana pour détourner la conversation.  
  
_ Tu as prévu combien de personne ? questionna l'aîné des enfants.  
  
_ Oh pas grand monde, les amis proches et la famille seulement, en tout,  
50 personnes.  
  
Les adolescents le regardèrent, les yeux ronds comme des billes.  
  
_ C'est pas assez ? demanda-t-il timidement.  
  
_ Beau-papa, sans vouloir te vexer, c'est pas un peu beaucoup, questionna  
la jeune fille.  
  
_ Ben au début, y avait 150 invités, j'ai essayé de réduire.  
  
Zan, Kana et Gaëlle mirent une main sur leur figure.  
  
_ Désespérant, firent-ils en c?ur.  
  
Pour toute réponse, Ramdass tira un peu la langue.  
  
_ Bon ben, en attendant, je vais aller faire une biberon pour Théo. Tu me  
le prend, poussin ? demanda la natté à son homme, qui sans avoir eu le  
temps de répondre, se retrouver avec le petit monstre dans les bras.  
  
Le petit démon l'examina sous toutes les coutures, tripatouillant les cheveux de Heero, lui pinçant les joues, sous le regard des autres qui ne perdaient pas une miette du spectacle.  
  
_ Il a quoi à me fixer comme ça ? demanda Heero, méfiant.  
  
_ Ben , il fait connaissance, et il essaye de mettre un nom sur ta tête,  
explique Duo.  
  
_ Il ne parle pas encore ? questionna le pilote 01, un peu étonné.  
  
_ Si, regarde....puis s'adressant à son frère, Théo, dis Hee-chan.  
  
Le concerné regarda alternativement sa s?ur et le soldat parfait, puis s'écria en direction du japonais :  
  
_ Hee-chan !!! Hee-chan !!!  
  
_ Voila, Heero, maintenant, il pourra mettre un nom sur ta tête, répondit  
la natté avec un grand sourire.  
  
_ Gaëlle, je te promet, une mort très lente.  
  
_ Oui oui j'y crois.  
  
La natté partit en direction de la cuisine préparer le biberon de son petit- frère tandis que tout le monde se mit à rigoler, l'atmosphère était largement moins tendu que tout à l'heure.  
  
_ Par contre, pour prendre vos mesures, et préparer vos tenus, vous devez  
revenir minimum quatre jours avant la soirée, explique Ramdass.  
  
_ Il faut des tenues spéciales ? demanda Trowa.  
  
_ Oui, chaque tenue est faite en fonction des mesures de chacun, de  
savoir si oui ou non elle doit s'accorder à quelqu'un d'autre, comme dans  
un couples par exemple.  
  
_ Et malheureusement pour nous, les princes et les princesses se doivent  
d'être habillé tout de blanc avec une touche or, soupira Gaëlle en  
revenant de la cuisine, un biberon à la main pour son petit frère.  
  
Celui-ci continuait de torturer Heero, tirant sur ses cheveux ou sur ses joues. Gaëlle reprit ce qui causait tant de souci au soldat parfait, et s'asseya à côté de celui-ci, avec Théo, allongé dans ses bras, qui était occupé à boire son biberon, qu'il tenait dans ses petites mains.  
  
Les adolescents étaient tous fixés sur ce tableau attendrissant, Heero ne put s'empêcher de dire :  
  
_ Il est mignon....  
  
_ Prépare-toi, Heero, un jour tu en auras un, et plutôt que tu ne le  
crois qui c'est, répondit Zan.  
  
Gaëlle mit son petit frère dans les bras de Zan, le petit ne fit pas attention et continua son oeuvre, quant à sa s?ur, elle se dirigea vers les jardins. Quatre soupira direction de son frère aîné :  
  
_ Tu pouvais pas t'en empêcher, hein ?  
  
_ ................  
  
_ c'est pas en la forçant que ça ira forcément plus vite, et que ça  
arrangera les choses.  
  
_ Ca va, ça va ! Je m'excuse !  
  
_ C'est pas à moi qu'il faut dire ça.  
  
_ Je sais mais si elle était moins tête de mûle, ça avancerait plus vite.  
  
_ Oui mais personne ne peut changer ta soeur, répondit Ramdass, souriant.  
  
_ Je vais aller la rejoindre, annonca Heero.  
  
Il se leva et se dirigea vers le jardin, rejoindre sa compagne. Il observa celle pour qui, son coeur battait si fort, la comptempla un moment, le sourire aux lèvres, se disant qu'il a beaucoup de chance. Mais en voyant, l'ai mélancolique de Gaëlle, il décida de s'approcher, la réconforter et lui démander ce qui n'allait pas. Arrivé à quelques centiments de celle-ci, vu qu'elle ne l'avait pas encore remarqué, passa doucement ses bras autour de la taille de sa petite amie, et posa sa tête sur son épaule, ce qui fit sursauter Duo légèrement, signe qu'elle était sortie de sa « transe », il lui demanda d'une voix très douce :  
  
_ Ca va ?  
  
_ Oui.  
  
_ Tu veux m'en parler ? Y a quelques chose qui te tracasse ?  
  
_ J'aime pas cette façon qu'ils ont de vouloir presser les choses.  
  
_ Dans quel sens ?  
  
_ Ils veulent que je redevienne une fille.  
  
_ Tu ne veux pas ?  
  
_ Je ne sais pas si je suis prête à en redevenir une maintenant.  
  
_ Ca te fait peur ?  
  
_ Peut être, tu sais ça fait trois ans que je suis un garçon.  
  
_ Comme si, tu avais besoin qu'on te montre le chemin, c'est ça ?  
  
_ Oui un peu.  
  
_ Et si c'est moi qui te montrait le chemin ?  
  
_ Comment ça ?  
  
_ Qui te montrai tu es tout de même une fille, tu veux essayer ?  
  
_ Je veux bien...  
  
_ On va dans la chambre ?  
  
_ Oui....  
  
Heero lui prit la main, et l'emmena dans la chambre. Gaëlle vit tout au ralenti, elle appréhendait ce moment, le jour où elle redeviendrait une jeune fille, et que peut-être elle ferait en même temps sa première fois. Arrivés dans la chambre, son petit ami l'ouvrit lentement, rentra et l'emmena à l'intérieur, puis referma la porte.  
  
J'avais bien remarqué qu'il voulait me mettre à l'aise, pour que je n'ai pas peur. Après que nous nous soyons bien installé, il voulut savoir si j'étais sûr de ma décision :  
  
_Gaëlle, tu es sûr d'être prête ?  
  
_ Je dois t'avouer que non...  
  
_ Il ne faut pas te forcer à me faire plaisir, m'assura-t-il, on remettra  
ça à plus tard.  
  
_ Mais je....  
  
_ Chut, fit Heero en posant un doigt sur mes lèvres, j'attendrai que tu  
sois prête.  
  
_ Merci.  
  
Il me caressa la joue en signe de réponse, et me proposa d'aller rejoindre les autres, j'acquiesai, ça pourrait me changer les idées, pensais-je. Nous sortîmes de la chambre et descendîmes les escaliers pour nous rendre au salon.  
  
Nous nous rassîmes à nos places, et tout de suite, Théo me réclama, je le prenais de suite dans mes bras, et le serrai contre moi, Zan tenu à me présenter ses excuses :  
  
_Gaëlle, je suis désolée.  
  
_ Ca ne fait rien, tu es pardonné, lui assurai-je.  
  
_ Ils va être temps pour nous de rentrer, fit Ramdass, à mon plus grand  
malheur.  
  
_ Déjà ? demandai-je tristement.  
  
_ Oui, malheureusement, il se fait tard, il est bientôt l'heure pour  
votre frère d'aller se coucher.  
  
Ramdass me reprenait Théo des bras, que celui-ci se remettait à pleurer, comprenant qu'il était l'heure de partir.  
  
_ Donne le moi, je vais le calmer, dis-je en souriant.  
  
Je reprenais mon frère dans mes bras, lui murmurait quelques mots à l'oreilles, dans notre langue natale. Théo hocha doucement la tête, un petit sourire au coin des lèvres, et je le rendis à mon beau-père.  
  
Je raccompagnais mon frère et beau-papa, pris Ramdass dans mes bras, ainsi que Kana et Zan pour lui dire au revoir. Nous refermions la porte après qu'ils soient partis, et revenions dans la salle à manger, où nous nous rassîmes.  
  
_ Alors comment vous les trouvez ? demandai-je avec impatient à mes  
compagnons.  
  
_ Ils sont très gentils, affirma le français.  
  
_ Qu'est ce que tu as dit à ton frère ? questionna Heero avec curiosité.  
  
_ Oh, que fallait pas pleurer, que je viendrai à son anniversaire, avec  
une surprise, répondis je, une grande sourire sur les lèvres à m'en  
déchirer les zygomatiques.  
  
_ Qu'est ce que tu vas encore lui offrir ? soupira Zan, tu n'arrêtes pas  
de le gâter, ajouta-t-il.  
  
Gaëlle s'approcha de son frère aîné et lui pinça les joues :  
  
_ Mais t'inquiète pas, râleur, à ton anniversaire, je t'oublierai pas,  
c'est pooo ma fauteeeee, si je l'adore mon petit frère.  
  
_ Tu vas lui offrir quoi ? questionna Zan pour la deuxième fois.  
  
_ Un petit chat ! 


	6. Chapitre 5

Auteur : Amy mais on me surnomme mmyyymmmyyy(Vengeance Mai et Aya !!)  
  
Adresse : Emilie_814@hotmail.com  
  
Origine : Gundam Wing avec un perso cross over Ramdass de Princesse Sarah  
  
Disclaimer : Les G-boys ne sont pas à moi malheureusement, dommage j'aurai bien voulu Duo..il est....très appétissant !  
  
Genre : Un peu de tout, Lemon, yaoi  
  
Couples : 1 x 2 , 3 x 4 , 5 x 6 , Ramdass x Allen  
  
Remerciement : Merci à Azaléa, ma béta lectrice, et à tous ceux qui m'ont envoyés des review ^^.  
  
Note de l'auteur : Ce chapitre t'es dédié Reiyel, y a ton couple préféré en gros plan dedans ^^ !!Mais désolée pas eu le courage de refaire un lemon sur 5 x 6 ^^  
  
Remarque : Désolée de l'attente pour les chapitres, mais avec le lycée, peu de temps pour écrire ,et le temps de rédiger et corriger, ça en fait du temps à passer !! ___________________________________________________________________________  
  
La Cité d'Argent  
  
Chapitre 5  
  
Scène 1 : Peur de l'inconnu  
  
******************************** Pov de Wufei *******************************  
  
Notre première fois s'était plutôt mal passée..elle avait été trop brutale...  
  
Comme si une fièvre brûlante s'était emparée de nous....  
  
Nous voulions aller trop vite...et nous en avions payés les conséquences...surtout moi...  
  
J'ai eu du mal à me faire à l'idée que je serai uke[1]...  
  
J'avais eu très mal...lorsque nos deux corps se sont unis....  
  
J'en ai même pleurer....Zan s'en était alors beaucoup voulu et m'avait pris un long moment dans ses bras...il s'était tout de suite retiré de moi en me voyant pleurer...  
  
Après un câlin...des plus réconfortant..nous avons essayé une deuxième fois..  
  
Et ce fut magnifique..l'apothéose...nous l'avions fait tout en douceur.  
  
Quand le moment de la délivrance est arrivé...j'ai mis plusieurs minutes à m'en remettre.  
  
Nos ébats ont duré tout la nuit...mais le lendemain matin...j'ai eu un peu de mal à m'asseoir...  
  
Mais je ne regrettais rien..  
  
Pourtant aujourd'hui...tout a changé...j'ai changé...  
  
Depuis ce jour...je n'ai plus eu de rapport avec Zan...  
  
Je ne veux pas qu'il voit ce que je suis devenu..  
  
Plus les jours passent...plus nous nous éloignons...  
  
Il croit que je ne veux plus de lui...  
  
Mais je ne sais comment faire pour lui prouver le contraire..  
  
J'ai honte de mon corps...  
  
Ce n'est plus le mien...  
  
Je n'ose aller à l'hôpital...ou chez le docteur...  
  
Zan..je t'aime..mais comment puis-je te le prouver...sans que tu ne découvres ceci ?...  
  
J'ai peur..peur de mon corps...peur de te perdre...  
  
Je t'en supplie...ne m'abandonne pas...  
  
******************************* Pov de Zan **********************************  
  
La première fois........je t'ai fait très mal..j'ai vu les larmes couler le long de tes joues..  
  
Ces perles salées sur ta peau...m'ont fait l'effet d'un poignard dans le c?ur...  
  
Je t'ai pris un très long moment dans mes bras...te murmurant des mots d'excuses..  
  
Toi qui me répondais.. « ce n'est pas ta faute...moi aussi j'ai voulu aller trop vite. »  
  
Lorsque je t'ai proposé de retenter l'expérience...parce que je ne voulais pas que tu gardes un mauvais souvenir de cette nuit...tu as accepté un peu en tremblant..  
  
Quand j'ai commencé mes mouvements en toi...j'ai vu sur ton visage..le plus beau des sourires...qui reflétait tout ton amour pour moi...  
  
J'en avais été extrèment touché...  
  
Mais depuis on dirait que tu as peur de moi...  
  
Tu ne veux plus faire l'amour...  
  
Quand j'essaye d'aller plus que le torse vers ton short et ton caleçon...tu te crispes...et tu commences à trembler...  
  
De quoi as tu peur, dis le moi ?  
  
Laisse-moi t'aider...je t'en prie..  
  
Laisse-moi t'aimer...  
  
Ou alors tu ne veux plus de moi ? Tu me rejettes ?  
  
Explique-moi...s'il te plait...je suis perdu...  
  
Je voudrais comprendre....  
  
Je veux savoir...  
  
**************************** Pov de Gaëlle ***********************************  
  
Cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'une lourde atmosphère régnait dans la maison, s'en était étouffant.  
  
Zan et Wufei se séparaient à vue d'?il...  
  
Wufei avait peur d'être touché...  
  
Zan, lui, n'osait plus faire de câlin....de peur d'être rejeté...  
  
Je n'osais même plus sortir de blagues...Trowa et Kana ne savait que faire...  
  
Heero, aussi, était perdu...  
  
Trois jours s'était déjà écoulés depuis la visite de mon beau-père. Nous avions reçu une mission, mais les mads avaient tenu à nous faire un examen de routine, pour voir si nous n'avions aucune séquelle de nos précédents.  
  
Sally nous avait tous examinés sauf Wufei...et quand vint son tour :  
  
_ Non !!  
  
_ Wufei, ce n'est qu'un simple examine de routine..l'informa son mentor.  
  
_ Je n'en ai pas besoin !!  
  
L'examen consistait en une série de radios de tous le corps, visant à regarder les nombreuses blessures que nous avions eu au cours des combats, pour voir si celles-ci s'était totalement résorber.  
  
On pouvait comprendre que il était peut être pudique, mais de la à en faire toute une histoire.  
  
Soudain, pour moi, tout était devenu clair.je savais ce qu'il avait..je savais de quoi il avait peur.  
  
Je comprenais pourquoi Zan n'arrivait pas à comprendre ce qui arrivait à l'homme qu'il aimait.  
  
Maintenant...je pourrai t'aider Wufei..tu n'auras plus à avoir peur...  
  
_ Laissez le Maître O, si monsieur est pudique, vaut mieux le laisser,  
n'est ce pas Wuffy ?  
  
_ Je m'appelle Wufei !!!  
  
Sur ce, après mes paroles, il se sauva, j'en profitai pour essayer de rassurer Zan, lui faire comprendre que le comportement de son petit ami était assez compréhensible. Je m'approchai lentement de lui alors qu'il affichait un air des plus triste.  
  
_ Zan, ça va ?  
  
_ Je suis si malheureux...il ne veux plus de moi...  
  
_ Ce n'est pas ça...je sais ce qu'il a...mais je ne sais pas si tu me  
croiras...  
  
_ J'en t'en prie...dis moi ce qu'il a...j'en peux plus...il me rejette et  
j'en souffre...  
  
_ Il attend un enfant de toi..  
  
_ Quoi ?  
  
_ Tu as très bien entendu.  
  
_ Gaëlle, je suis un garçon je te ferai dire et lui aussi...  
  
_ Maman vous en a fait le cadeau...  
  
_ Hein ?  
  
_ Maman a utilisé ses dons de voyance pour voir l'avenir, elle a vu que  
toi et Kana seriez amoureux de deux garçons, et vous a donné le don  
d'enfanter et d'être enfanter à une date précise.  
  
_ Quand ?  
  
_ Le jour de votre anniversaire, c'était il y a 5 jours, mais ça, Wufei  
l'ignorait je suppose, tu pensais plus au cul qu'à autre chose, et Kana  
c'est dans environ 5 mois.  
  
_ Tu es sûr que c'est ça qu'il a ? Et je ne pense pas qu'au pieux  
d'abord !!  
  
_ Oh si ! Et pour te répondre, fous le à poil et tu sera fixé.  
  
_ Quel lien avec le fait qu'il soit enceinte et celui de le mettre tout  
nu ?  
  
_ T'inquiète tu comprendras. Pour l'instant on a une mission à préparer ,  
mais des que c'est fini, on retourne chez nous pour que Beau-Papa prépare  
nos tenues, on coince Wufei, on le met tout nu. Et si tu as le gros lot,  
tu lui annonces, comme ça, il arrêtera de paniquer et vous pourrez vous  
expliquer.  
  
_ Je ne sais pas si j'aurai le courage d'attendre...  
  
_ Crois moi, encore une journée et le bonheur sera au bout du chemin.  
  
_ J'espère que tu as raison...  
  
Nous nous dirigions vers nos armures mobiles, Zan ferait partie de la mission, car la base que nous devions détruire, cette fois, était un peu plus surveillée. Le but était de transférer les données confidentielles contenues dans les ordinateurs de la base, sur une disquette, et d'ensuite détruire la base.  
  
A mon plus grand regret, Shinji n'était pas sur cette base, mais un jour, je l'aurai, je lui ferai payer. Je suis sûr qu'il a du abuser de Zan pendant qu'il travaillait pour lui, ce salop ferait les pires cochonneries.  
  
Les derniers détails de la mission réglées, les radios médicales n'ayant révélé aucun problème médical apparent, enfin personne ne pouvait en être sûr pour notre petit chinois, nous nous envolions vers la base de Norfolk en Virginie, arrivé en vue de celle-ci, après environ 1h de voyage, Wufei et Trowa tirèrent dans le tas, pour attirer l'attention des principales troupes, tandis que nous autres, nous dirigeâmes aux quatre coins de pour nous occuper des dernières troupes, sauf Heero qui devait pénétrer à l'intérieur de base pour voler les fichier, seul...  
  
Je dois avouer que j'avais un peu peur, il n'avait personne pour le couvrir en cas d'imprévu. Mais c'est lui notre expert en ordinateur, quoique je pouvais le battre.  
  
Nous avions 20 minutes pour réaliser cet exploit, voler les informations et détruire la base, ce qui était un temps relativement restreint.  
  
Heero avait 10 minutes pour voler les précieuses données et 10 autres pour placer les explosifs, pendant que se coéquipiers faisaient du bowling avec les MS.  
  
Espérons que tout se passera bien....  
  
-------------------  
  
Scène 2 : Preuve d'Amour  
  
J'avais pour objectif de transférer les données de Oz sur une disquette , celles-ci nous auraient permis de savoir quelles seraient les prochaines étapes de la Romfeller pour régner sur les colonies et de placer les explosifs que je déclencherai ensuite à distance.  
  
Malheureusement...ils avaient doublé la garde, j'allais me retrouver piégé. Je ne voulais pas mourir sans revoir Gaëlle..  
  
_ Rends-toi !! m'ordonna un garde.  
  
_ Jamais !  
  
_ Tu l'aura voulu !!  
  
Je vis tout au ralenti...les balles qu'on me tirait dessus, qui visait sans aucun doute mon c?ur.  
  
Je vis du sang couler..mais bizarrement je ne ressens pas de douleur, ce n'est pas le mien, mais je sens un poids tombait sur moi.  
  
Quand j'ouvris les yeux..je vois celle que j'aime dans mes bras, deux balles dans la poitrine qu'elle a prise à ma place.  
  
_ Gaëlle..pourquoi ?  
  
_ Parce que je t'aime..vis Heero...pour toi et pour moi..  
  
_ Parle pas ma puce..les autres vont arriver....tu vas voir..tout va bien  
se passer...ils vont te soigner..  
  
Sans que je ne m'en rende compte, mes larmes avaient commencé à couler le long de mes joues pour la première fois de ma vie, je pleurais. Pourquoi ? Parce que mon âme s?ur était en train de mourir dans mes bras, sous mes yeux, et que je n'allais rien pouvoir y faire, tout mon être semblait être en train de se déchirer.  
  
Elle essuya mes larmes en me souriant :  
  
_ Ne pleures pas. Un jour, on sera de nouveau ensemble, et ce pour  
l'éternité.  
  
Je voulais l'embrasser, sentir la douceur de ses lèvres, la chaleur de sa bouche, pour la première et dernière fois. Je penchais lentement ma tête et remontait celle de ma bien aimée vers moi, jusqu'à ce que nos lèvres se touchent.  
  
Mes larmes continuaient de couler tandis que je lui donnais notre baiser d'adieu. Quand je relevai mon visage, Gaëlle avait déjà pousser son dernier soupir.  
  
Je la serrai de toutes mes forces, enfuyant mon visage dans son cou et criant intérieurement « Pourquoi ? Pourquoi est ce qu'ils l'ont tué ?! On voulait seulement être heureux ensemble !! Maudite Guerre, saloperie de OZ !! ». J'entendis des coups de feu, les autres venaient sûrement à notre secours..mais il était déjà trop tard...  
  
Au fur et à mesure que je versais toutes les larmes de mon corps sur le corps de ma petite amie, à présent morte, que je serrai contre moi, celui- ci se soulevait comme si elle s'envolait, et quand je relevai la tête en sentait que je ne tenais plus son corps dans mes mains, je vis dans un premier temps Kana ,Zana, Trowa et Wufei, qui ne me regardaient pas mais regardaient encore un peu plus haut, je suivis alors leur regards.  
  
Gaëlle flottait au-dessus de nos têtes dans une lumière blanche voir jaune, qui de moins en moins, permettait de voir le corps de celle que je chérissais, jusqu'à ce que celui-ci disparaisse dans un éclat de lumière qui nous obligea à fermer les yeux.  
  
Quand je les rouvris, si la femme de ma vie avait le plus beau des corps masculins, celui au féminin n'en était pas moins, elle était tout simplement sublime. Même morte, notre baiser avait activé sa transformation et annulé le sort qu'elle s'était jetée.  
  
Pourtant plus je me rapprochais d'elle, plus j'avais l'impression que sa poitrine se soulevait à vitesse constante.  
  
Je la serrai une dernière fois dans mes bras si fort, que j'ai cru entendre battre son c?ur, quand je m'approchai vers celui-ci, tandis que je cachais mon visage dans son cou, j'eu l'impression qu'elle me caressait les cheveux, mais c'était l'impossible réalité. Pourtant deux bras viennent ensuite se glisser autour de ma taille.  
  
Mes derniers doutes s'envolèrent quand elle me murmura à l'oreille :  
  
_ Je suis là, Heero..et je suis vivante. N'aie pas peur.  
  
Je relevai la tête pour l'apercevoir ,souriante, moi, croyant être en face du plus beau des miracles. Je la serra une seconde fois dans mes bras, craignant que ce ne soit qu'un mirage et qu'elle s'envole, je posai ma tête au niveau de son c?ur, où je pus très distinctement entendre les battements de celui-ci. Je me mis à trembler, j'avais eu si peur je n'arrivai à prononcer une seule parole. La seule que je ressentis avant de m'évanouir, c'était du soulagement.  
  
A notre retour à la planque, Heero était toujours inconscient, il avait eu trop d'émotion en si peu de temps. Ma s?ur s'était sacrifiée pour sauver celui qu'elle aime , je pense que j'en aurai fait de même s'il s'agissait de Trowa. C'est la plus belle preuve d'amour que Gaëlle pouvait donner à Heero.  
  
Je me rappelle ce qui s'était passé juste avant cet incident, elle avait tout d'un coup quitté son Gundam et s'était précipité dans la direction que son petit ami avait pris. Avant de partir, elle nous a juste dit qu'elle avait juste eu « un mauvais pressentiment ».  
  
Après que notre Soldat Parfait, pas si parfait que ça, vu qu'il prétextait avoir la maîtrise de ses émotions, alors que nous venons d'en avoir le contraire. Zan avait enveloppé Gaëlle dans une couverture pour qu'elle n'ait pas froid, et l'avait portait jusqu'à la maison, que nous avions choisi pour nous cacher, après sa transformation, elle n'avait pas encore la force de marcher. Trowa s'était, lui, occupé de Heero, totalement dans les vapes.  
  
Pendant tout le trajet, ma s?ur profitait que notre frère aîné, l'avait installé juste à côté de Heero, pour le prendre sans ses bras, et lui caressait les cheveux, de temps en temps, on pouvait apercevoir quelques tremblements, venant de celui-ci, ce qui nous prouvait que, derrière son masque, se cachait une très grande sensibilité.  
  
Je me trouvais à l'avant de la voiture, avec Zan, qui conduisait, et nous avions fini par comprendre ce qui s'était sûrement passé, pourquoi notre s?ur n'était morte, nous en avions conclu que son corps masculin était mort mais pas son corps féminin.  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
Scène 3 : Y a-t-il un bébé dans l'air ?  
  
Nous avions décider de laisser Heero se reposer un peu, on était censé partir pour « la Cité d'Argent » que demain, mais tout le monde avait besoin de se reposer, et il était devenu trop dangereux de rester ici.  
  
Quand à moi, que dire ? J'étais redevenue une fille. A part le sexe, et la poitrine, aucun changement apparent, je ne voyais pas vraiment la différence. Je ne me comportait pas différemment pour autant d'ailleurs.  
  
Zan conduisait la voiture qui nous permettais de rentrer chez nous, une fois la bas, tout le monde pourrait enfin se reposer, surtout Heero, et on aurait plus à se cacher. Et pour ma part je pensais qu'avec l'anniversaire de Théo qui approchait, l'ambiance serait relativement plus gai, on pourrait s'amuser, et oublier quelques jours, le temps de la guerre.  
  
Wufei s'était difficilement endormi pendant le trajet, on voyait bien que quelque chose le tracassait.  
  
Après environ douze heures de route, pendant la moitié desquels, j'avais conduit à mon tour, pour relayer mon frère, qui commençait à fatiguer, nous arrivâmes près d'un lac, où Grand-Père nous attendaient. Trowa qui n'avait pas fermé pendant tout ce temps, réveilla Wufei, qui devait sûrement faire un cauchemar, car il sursauta vivement.  
  
Je savais que moi ou Zan devions le réconforter, mais Wufei étant mort de peur en ce moment, nous ne ferions qu'aggraver les choses, et je ne préférai pas rester longtemps dans les parages, avec les troupes d'Oz installaient un peu partout.  
  
Après s'être installés dans une barque, que Grégory avait amenés jusqu'ici, et qui allait nous permettre de faire la dernière partie du chemin, nous nous dirigions vers notre destination finale, que nous atteindrions dans environ 2 ou 3 heures.  
  
Pendant le trajet, Trowa avait pris Kana dans ses bras, pour le rassurer, et je faisais de même avec Heero, malgré que celui-ci soit toujours inconscient, et j'avais rajouté une couverture sur lui, pour lui prodiguer un peu de chaleur. Zan, quand à lui, essayait de se rapprochait de son chinois adoré, cette séparation lui brisait le c?ur.  
  
Wufei essayait de conserver la même attitude, mais quand son petit ami le prit dans ses bras, et commença à le câliner et à l'embrasser sur toute la longueur de sa gorge, il commença à trembler. Je puis alors entre un murmure d'une voix désespérée de la part de mon frère :  
  
_ Je t'en prie...ne me repousse...je t'en supplie....  
  
_ Zan...je t'aime..  
  
_ Alors s'il te plait..laisse moi t'embrasser...te câliner..te montrer  
que je t'aime..  
  
Mon frère, si fort de caractère, voir même inébranlable, pleurait, il avait tellement peur de perdre son unique amour, celui qui parmi tous les hommes qu'il avait connu, avait su atteindre son c?ur, et l'avait comme ensorcelé.  
  
Wufei, en voyant ce triste spectacle, l'embrassa avec tout son amour, il ne voulait en aucun cas que Zan soit malheureux, surtout que les sentiments de celui-ci étaient , à cent pour cent, réciproques.  
  
S'ils avaient tourné la tête, ils nous auraient vus, le sourire aux lèvres, face à leur charmante réconciliation.  
  
*********************** Pensée de Zan**************************************  
  
Dans la barque, Wufei m'avait repoussé un fois de plus, mais j'ai craqué, c'était trop pour moi, alors j'ai pleuré, je n'en pouvais plus, ça faisait trop mal, ce rejet, je pouvais plus le supporter.  
  
La seule personne dont j'étais vraiment amoureux, pour la première fois, ne voulait plus de moi, j'avais l'impression qu'on me brisait l'intérieur, tout mon être s'écroulait.  
  
Mais tout à coup, mon c?ur commençait à se réchauffer, je sentais une douce chaleur sur mes lèvres, il..il m'embrassait.....on aurait dit que l'espoir renaissait dans mon c?ur.  
  
Au bout d'une heure, nous décidâmes de faire une pause, j'étais moi même très fatigué, j'avais du rester éveillé pendant six heures pour conduire, et Kana devait être dans le même état que moi, quand à Trowa, je ne voulais même pas imaginer, il n'avait pas fermé l'?il du tout.  
  
Nous arrêtâmes alors de pagayer, ce qui était le travail de Grégory surtout, et celui de notre acrobate, qui une fois sur deux, le relayait.  
  
Après que tout le monde se soit endormis, pour une bonne sieste bien mérité. J'avais décidé de veiller un peu sur Wufei, quand Gaëlle s'approcha de moi sans faire de bruit, et me murmura :  
  
_ Baisse lui son caleçon.  
  
_ Eh oh la vicieuse, chuchotai-je le plus bas possible, va voir du côté  
de ton homme pour ça, pas du mien.  
  
_ Je me suis mal fait comprendre, on dirait, sourit-elle, passe tes mains  
dans son caleçon si tu veux être fixé.  
  
_ je suis censé trouvé quoi ? demandais-je avec ironie.  
  
_ t'inquiète, tu trouveras quelque chose dans tous les cas.  
  
_ ouais.  
  
Je commençais par passer ma main doucement dans son short, en essayant de ne pas le réveiller, arrivé à l'élastique de son caleçon, je sentais quelques tremblement parcourir le corps de mon aimé, il devait sûrement s'être réveillé, j'essayai alors de le rassurer, sur ce qui semblait le rendre mort de peur :  
  
_ Wufei tout va bien ?  
  
_ S'il te plaît...arrête..pas ça..  
  
_ Quoique qu'il se passe, quoiqu'il arrive, je t'aimerai toujours,  
d'accord ?  
  
_ Oui.  
  
_ Alors laisse-moi faire.  
  
Je continuai la descente, et quand ma main arriva à destination, qu'elle ne fut pas ma surprise !!  
  
Amy : J'espère que le chap vous plait ^^ !! Désolée pour le retard, mais que voulez vous, la flemme de tout recopier, vous devez connaître je suppose !! ^^ Mais bon, la fic continue et ce pour longtemps j'espère !!  
  
Envoyez moi des reviews !! Ca m'encourage, et j'aimerai beaucoup votre avis, si oui ou non , vous pensez que je dois arrêter cette fic ^^ !! _________________________________________  
  
[1] uke : pour ceux qui savent pas ce que c'est, ça veut dire passif en clair ^^ 


	7. Chapitre 6

Auteur : Amy mais on me surnomme mmyyymmmyyy(Vengeance Mai et Aya !!)  
  
Adresse : Emilie_814@hotmail.com  
  
Origine : Gundam Wing avec un perso cross over Ramdass de Princesse Sarah  
  
Disclaimer : Les G-boys ne sont pas à moi malheureusement, dommage j'aurai bien voulu Duo..il est....très appétissant !  
  
Genre : Un peu de tout, Lemon(pas explicite, c'est plutôt à cause de la description), yaoi  
  
Couples : 1 x 2 , 3 x 4 , 5 x 6 , Ramdass x Allen  
  
Remerciement : Merci à tous ceux qui me soutiennent et aiment ma fic, en autre Reiyel, Cora, Azalea, Sephy et encore plein d'autres ^^  
  
Note de l'auteur : J'aime bien ce chapitre, désolée Reiyel, toujours pas de Lemon pour 5 x 6, je sais pas ça sera pour quand ^^  
  
Remarque : Désolée de l'attente pour les chapitres, mais je suis plus longue à taper les fics au pc que à les écrire, parce que j'ai la flemme de les réécrire ^^  
  
La Cité d'Argent  
  
Chapitre 6  
  
Scène 1 : Retour au pays !  
  
A la place du sexe masculin de Wufei, il y avait une petite toison, pas très épaisse, mais qui laissait deviner qu'il s'agissait de celui d'une fille, je comprenais ce dont voulait me parler Gaëlle.  
  
Mon poussin, lui, était totalement terrifié, il tremblait de tout son être, tandis que je caressais son nouveau sexe, ce qui consistait maintenant être, un vagin. J'arrêtai alors de toucher cette partie de son corps qui lui faisait peur au plus haut point, pour le prendre dans mes bras et le réconforter.  
  
_Chutttt, c'est pas grave, c'est tout à fait naturel, murmurais-je,  
espérant ainsi le calmer, et je rajoutais mentalement, enfin je crois.  
_Tu trouves ça normal ????  
_Je sais ce que tu as, calme toi mon chéri.  
_Ah oui ? qu'est ce que j'ai alors ? murmura-t-il d'une voix étouffé, qui  
laissait présager, qu'il était à deux doigts d'éclater en larmes.  
_C'est Gaëlle qui m'a aidé à comprendre.  
_Qu'est ce que Gaëlle vient foutre là dedans ???  
_Je t'expliquerai.  
_Pourquoi j'ai changé ?  
_Tu es enceinte ,Wufei. On va avoir un bébé.  
_Mais....enfin..Zan...c'est impossible....enfin tu vois....moi...toi...on  
est...  
_Si ça l'est...Gaëlle t'expliquera mieux que moi.  
_Mais pourquoi j'ai le sexe d'une « onna » alors ?  
_Ca je ne le sais pas mais ma s?ur aura peut être une explication. Je  
rajoutai dans ma tête, enfin j'espère, je ne voulais pas que Wufei soit  
plus confus qu'il ne l'était déjà.  
_Je suis ..un peu...soulagé...  
  
Je l'embrassai tendrement en souriant, l'effet tant recherché, était visiblement atteint, on dirait .  
  
_Je comprends que tu ais eu peur mais tu aurais dû m'en parler.  
_J'avais peur de te perdre....peur de mon corps...peur de tout...  
_Je sais que nous sommes ensembles depuis peu de temps mais il faut qu'on  
apprenne à se faire confiance mon amour.  
_Oui je sais.  
_Dors un petit peu, ça te fera du bien.  
_Tu as raison.  
  
Wufei se serra contre moi, et s'endormit peu après, d'un sommeil réparateur, cette fois. Je remerciai ma s?ur d'un hochement de tête pour m'avoir aidé dans cette histoire, elle me le rendit en souriant. Rassurée, elle se remit dans les bras de son Roméo, qui était déjà dans les bras de Morphée depuis bien longtemps, et s'endormit à son tour.  
  
********************************Pensées de Wufei*****************************  
  
Quand je rouvris les yeux, tout le monde était déjà réveillé, même Heero, bien qu'il soit resté dans sa position initiale, il avait les yeux ouvert et se serrait contre son âme s?ur.  
  
Duo le regardait tendrement, le soldat parfait n'osait rien dire, il n'en croyait toujours pas ses yeux apparemment. Pour lui prouver que ce n'était pas un mirage, Gaëlle déposa doucement ses lèvres sur celles de son vis à vis.  
  
Je souris à cette vision, et levai les yeux, pour voir Zan qui me regardait avec amour, je rougis à l'idée qu'il m'observait depuis un petit moment.  
  
_Bonjour mon amour ! me dit-il.  
_Bonjour..  
_Bien dormi ?  
_Oui.  
  
Kana qui s'était réveillé depuis longtemps d'après ce qu'on m'apprit à mon réveil, naviguait avec Grégory vers leur terre natal. Il nous prévint alors :  
  
_Nous sommes arrivés !  
  
Devant nous se dressait un gigantesque mur, sa stature était vraiment très imposante. Au plus nous levions nos regards, au plus, nous en restions ébahis. Il était de couleur grise avec une fine couche argenté qui le faisait scintiller de milles feux. Quatre et Grégory stoppèrent la barque juste devant la porte, et une tête apparue juste au dessus de la muraille, et demanda dans une langue qui ressemblait à un charabia pour moi, mais sûrement pas pour la Famille Gailian :  
  
_Wal zen ti ? (Qui est là ?)  
_Kana Gailian, Gaëlle Gailian, Zan Gaïlian, mivie lis remva e nie (et des  
amis à nous.)  
  
Le garde eut un regard à la fois émerveillé, surpris et heureux :  
  
_Trenen ver Ligs ! (Ouvrez les Portes !)  
  
Le mur se scinda en deux petit à petit, laissant place à une cité, encore endormie, dont on pouvait tout de même remarquait la brillance. Tout comme pour le mur, on aurait dit que la ville, même pendant la nuit, était elle aussi recouverte d'une fine couche d'argent, celle-ci scintillait dans la nuit.  
  
Nous nous arrêtâmes à côté du ponton, sur le quai, et descendîmes de la barque. Encore trop troublé par les récents évènements, je me laissai porter par Zan, tandis que le Professeur G et Trowa aidait Heero, réveillé depuis peu, à marcher.  
  
Notre clown demanda alors à Duo :  
  
_Pourquoi arriver en pleine nuit, on y voit rien ?!  
_Je n'ai pas envie que quelqu'un d'autre sache que nous sommes de  
retour !!  
_T'as peur de ta popularité ? demanda le grand brun d'un air malicieux.  
_Pff. Si t'étais moi, ou Zan ou encore Kana, crois moi, tu irais te  
cacher !!  
  
Nous marchâmes dans les rues de la fameuse cité, tandis que devant nous Quatre et son grand-père nous montraient le chemin à suivre. Nous arrivâmes en vue d'une colline, en haut de laquelle, on pouvait apercevoir une immense demeure, scintillant dans la nuit. Voyant que Quatre commençait à s'avancer vers celle-ci, nous en avions déduit que cette maison était la leur. Nous suivîmes donc le guide et arrivèrent rapidement devant la porte de cette immense battisse.  
  
L'empathe toqua alors deux coups. On vit plusieurs lumières s'allumer, des voix s'élever, et enfin la porte s'ouvrit, laissant place à Ramdass, encore en peignoir. Le pilote du Sandrock se précipita dans ses bras et son beau- père le serra contre lui, puis s'écarta un peu, en soulevant son fardeau, le tenant par la taille, ses pieds ne touchant alors plus terre, ce qui nous permit d'entrer.  
  
Des domestiques nous firent signe de les suivre, Ramdass leur avait sûrement donné des directives. Nous entrâmes alors dans le salon.  
  
Pensées de Wufei :  
  
Magnifique, c'était le mot qui correspondait, où plutôt qui me vint à l'esprit, car on ne pouvait le décrire autrement. La maison, vue de loin, était déjà d'une incroyable splendeur. Mais quand les domestiques nous menèrent au salon, je crus faire une crise cardiaque, je n'avais jamais vu pareil beauté. Sur le sol, il y avait plusieurs tapis d'orient, sur les murs, divers tableaux de peintres très célèbres, sur les meubles disposaient à l'intérieur de la pièce, des vases très anciens. On se serait cru dans un vrai musée, à la seule connotation négative, qu'au centre de la pièce, était disposé deux canapés et deux fauteuils, ainsi qu'une télé.  
  
Souriant intérieurement, je me disais aussi que Gaëlle sans télévision, c'était impensable, vu le nombre d'heure qu'elle passait de temps sur cette machine à regarder des débilités.  
  
Sur le premier canapé, Trowa y déposa Heero et Zan me posa sur le second. Quelques minutes plus tard, Quatre et son beau-père nous rejoignîmes enfin dans le salon.  
  
_Nous vous attendions, sourit Ramdass.  
  
Il s'approcha , et s'assit juste a côté de moi. Il posa doucement sa main sur mon ventre.  
  
_Il paraît qu'il y a une petite graine là dedans ? me demanda-t-il avec  
un énorme sourire, signe que cette question n'avait pas besoin de réponse  
finalement.  
  
Tandis que je devais ressembler à une tomate trop mûre, Zan avait simplement laisser fleurir un sourire assez gêné. Malgré tout, je ne me sentais pas très à l'aise. Je ne savais pas grand chose sur ma grossesse, j'étais assez préoccupé donc, et aussi effrayait.  
  
_Les Enfants, votre père dort encore, je propose que vous emmeniez chacun  
votre partenaire dans vos chambres respectives et que vous vous mettiez  
au lit sans plus tarder, pour une bonne nuit de sommeil, proposa l'indou.  
  
Trowa prit le bras d'Heero, le déposa autour de son cou, tandis que Kana faisait de même avec l'autre, et Gaëlle les guida hors de la pièce, sûrement jusqu'à sa chambre, pour qu'il puisse y déposer le soldat parfait.  
  
Mais contrairement à eux, Zan ne vint pas me prendre dans ses bras, pour me monter moi aussi. Et je compris alors que pour moi c'était loin d'être fini, à mon avis, Zan ou Gaëlle, ce qui était plus probable, avait dû évoquer ma grossesse imprévue à son beau-père, et maintenant j'allais avoir droit à une longue discussion.  
  
J'étais de plus en plus terrifié, déjà que la grossesse m'angoissait, mais si le beau-père de mon petit ami s'y mettait, je pense pas que j'allais tenir le coup, Ramdass dû le sentir, parce qu'il prit la parole, pour essayer de me rassurer :  
  
_Wufei, calme toi, je vais pas te manger et lui non plus, dit-il en  
passant doucement sa main sur mon ventre.  
  
Ce geste et ces paroles me rassuraient un peu, l'indou essayait de ne pas m'inquiéter davantage, et voulait que je prenne conscience de l'être qui grandissait en moi.  
  
_Je sais....mais j'ai peur...je voudrais que Gaëlle m'explique  
rapidement..  
_Gaëlle ?  
_Zan m'a dit qu'elle pourrait m'en dire plus sur ma grossesse.  
_Zan , depuis quand sais tu que tu es capable d'enfanter ?  
_Euh...deux jours....peut être un peu moins...  
_Je vois, et ton père ne t'en a jamais parlé ?  
_Nan.  
_Celui-là va se mettre à l'amende.  
_Mort de rire, tu veux dire à l'abstinence.  
_Je ne te le fais pas dire.  
_Tu me fais bien rire, il va te violer carrément si tu fais ça.  
  
Ce genre d'allusion avait bien détendu l'atmosphère, je me sentais déjà mieux. Nous nous étions même mis à rire, en imaginant, la scène bien que je ne sache pas encore à quoi ressemblait leur père.  
  
_Je vais t'expliquer un peu ce qui va se passer, parce que tu me sembles  
un peu perdu, d'accord ?  
_Oui, ça me soulagerait.  
_Alors, nous allons commencer par le commencement, quand Zan et Kana  
avaient respectivement 4 et 1 an, c'est à dire quelques mois avant le  
décès de leur maman, celle-ci a utilisé ses pouvoirs pour regarder  
l'avenir.  
A cet époque, elle était enceinte de Gaëlle, d'après ce que Allen m'a  
dit, donc leur papa, à qui leur maman, avait raconté ce qu'elle avait vu,  
et qui me permet donc de te le raconter, Mizu s'est projeté presque 20  
ans plus tard, donc elle a vu vos couples, et elle s'est dit que ce  
n'était pas juste que parce qu'ils aimaient un homme, ils n'avaient pas  
le droit d'avoir un enfant, elle a donc crée une potion pour permettre à  
Zan et Kana, de pouvoir être parent à leur tour.  
_Et elle t'a offert le même cadeau, sourit le blond, puis voyant que son  
compagnon ne comprenait pas vraiment, voila en fait.....  
  
« Flash-Back »  
  
En cette journée merveilleuse, mon père et son petit-ami allaient s'unir par les liens sacrés du mariage, malgré que je ne connais pas encore vraiment Ramdass.  
  
Il était entré comme domestique au service de son père, voilà à peine quelques mois. Mais son père était littéralement tombé sous son charme dès la première minute. De type indou, mon beau-père avait un splendide corps, je pouvais en témoigner, pour les avoir surpris en train de s'envoyer en l'air dans leur chambre.  
  
Mon futur beau père était de nature calme, tout bonnement le contraire de mon père, qui était une pile électrique tout comme ma s?ur, mais depuis l'arrivée de l'homme de sa vie, son tempérament de feu s'était très nettement réduit, il était beaucoup plus calme et très câlin, surtout avec Ramdass.  
  
Mon père et son amant prononcèrent leur v?ux, Kana était le témoin de papa, tandis que celui de Ramdass, eh bien, c'était moi, celui-ci n'ayant plus de famille. Il n'y a que Gaëlle qui avait refusé d'assister a ce mariage, elle ne voyait pas d'un bon oeil la relation de notre père avec cet homme, elle se méfiait de lui, n'ayant jamais connu notre mère, elle prenait plus cela comme une trahison qu'un mariage.  
  
Lorsque le petit ami de papa a demandé à Ramdass, si Gaëlle voulait bien être sa demoiselle d'honneur, je me souviens comment cela s'est terminé, elle a hurlé « vous vous croyez tout permis !! vous voulez non seulement faire partie de cette famille, mais aussi essayer de nous adoucir pour y parvenir, je ne vous accepterez jamais, vous n'êtes pas mon père, ni ma mère, et n'espérez devenir aucun des deux !! ».  
  
A ce moment, la gifle de papa était partie toute seule, ce fut la première fois qu'il l'a giflait, il en avait les larmes aux yeux, voir sa propre fille insulté l'homme de sa vie, Ramdass avait directement filer dans leur chambre connue et pleura toute la nuit.  
  
Deux jours plus tard, donc aujourd'hui, le mariage eut lieu. En ce moment, papa mettait l'alliance au doigt de son mari, tandis que celui-ci faisait de même. Quand tout à coup, le vent se mit à souffler très fort, pour commencer à se rassembler, formant ainsi une forme ressemblant à un humain.  
  
Pendant plusieurs minutes, tout le monde, y compris moi, observâmes cette forme évolée, jusqu'à ce qu'au final, le vent fit place à de la chaîne humaine, des cheveux, devenant petit à petit une belle et jolie jeune femme, qui n'était autre que ma mère..  
  
Je sentais les larmes me monter aux yeux, tandis que Kana ne comprenait pas trop, il ne se souvenait pas tellement de maman, il était trop petit. Ma mère commença à s'avancer vers l'autel, pour parvenir à mon père et son époux. Mon père devait s'attendre à de la colère venant de ma mère, qui aurait pu prendre ce mariage comme un trahison, mais elle se contenta de lever le menton de papa, et de lui caresser la joue.  
  
Sans dire mot, elle posa la main sur le ventre de Ramdass qui était très surpris, une lumière jaune se forme dans la main de ma mère, et entra petit à petit dans le corps de mon beau père. L'instant était magique, c'était bien le mot. Je ne savais pas ce que maman faisait actuellement mais voir mon père pleurer de bonheur en voyant ma mère accepter celui qui allait désormais être son âme s?ur, lui réchauffait sûrement grandement le c?ur.  
  
Quand elle retira sa main, mon beau père ne prononça qu'un mot :  
  
_Merci..  
  
Ma mère approuva d'un hochement de la tête, et descendit une à une les marches de l'autel, jusqu'à Kana, qui commençait à se douter que cette femme était sa maman. Il demanda, les larmes commençant à dévaler ses joues :  
  
_Maman.... ?  
  
Elle approuva, le serra dans ses bras pour la dernière fois, quand elle s'arrêta devant moi, elle me caressa la joue d'un geste réconfortant, et je lui pris juste la main, la posant sur mon coeur, pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle serait toujours en moi.  
  
Elle sourie, puis leva la tête, vers une fenêtre du palais, je suivis son regarde, pour voir qu'elle regardait Gaëlle, les joues maculées de larmes, regardant sa mère. Ma mère mit sa main à sa bouche y déposa un baiser, puis retirant sa main, une petite boule jaune, ressemblant à une bille, se dirigea vers ma s?ur, pour finalement atterrir sur sa joue.  
  
Arrivée tout en bas de l'autel, ma mère se retourna pour nous faire face, et son corps commença alors à se transformer en vent, elle ne prononça qu'une phrase avant de disparaître.  
_Je vous aime tous très fort....  
  
Malgré le passage de notre mère au mariage, pendant plusieurs jours l'atmosphère fut très tendue, jusqu'à ce que ma s?ur comprit son erreur et alla s'excuser auprès de son beau père. D'après ce que Ramdass avait dit à papa, lui et Gaëlle avaient parlé pendant plusieurs heures, et se comprenaient vraiment mieux dorénavant.  
  
Malheureusement pendant l'intervalle de cette courte guerre, le mariage avait déjà eu lieu, elle regrettait amèrement son comportement, mais on ne pouvait plus revenir en arrière, elle espérait juste maintenant s'entendre le mieux du monde avec lui, ce qui n'était pas chose très dure vu que celui ci adorait rigoler et plaisanter avec sa belle fille.  
  
_Un mois plus tard, Ramdass commençait à fatiguer de plus en plus, et à  
s'évanouir, on fit des examens approfondis et nous avons découvert que le  
jour du mariage, notre mère avait mis enceinte Ramdass, c'était en  
quelques sortes son cadeau de mariage, sourit Zan en terminant son récit.  
_Je trouve que c'est une magnifique histoire, répondis je.  
_C'est vrai. Pour t'aider à y voir plus clair maintenant, expliqua  
Ramdass, tu attendais un bébé, la je pense pas que c'est dur à trouver,  
ajouta-t-il en souriant.  
_Nan. Pourquoi j'ai changé de sexe ?  
_Eh bien...je suis désolée de te faire passer pour une femme, d'après que  
ce qu'on m'a dit, tu n'aimes pas trop les « onna », je pense que c'est  
comme ça que tu les appelles, eh bien, tu vas accoucher comme une femme.  
_Vous voulez dire que je vais devoir faire comme une femme, pousser,  
pousser, pour faire sortir l'enfant et tout ?  
_J'en ai bien peur.  
_Je vais devoir attendre 9 mois, pour retrouver mon sexe ?  
_Nan. La maman de Zan a introduit un système pour diviser le temps de  
gestation par exactement 2.25.  
_Ce qui signifie ?  
_Que ta grossesse ne durera pas 9 mois mais 4 mois. Et que donc à l'heure  
actuelle, tu es enceinte d'un embryon de un peu plus de 11 jours, vu que  
tu as été enfanté il y a environ 5 à 6 jours.  
_Je vais devoir passer des écographies et toute la panoplie ?  
_Oui tout de même, faut vérifier que le bébé va bien, ne t'inquiète pas,  
si ça te gêne que quelqu'un te voit comme ça, ce sera Zan qui les fera,  
il a fait 5 années de médecine.  
_Et pour l'accouchement ?  
_Zan n'a pas toutes les qualifications requises pour l'accouchement, donc  
ce sera Gaëlle qui le pratiquera assisté de sa meilleure amie que tu  
connais, Hilde.  
_Mais celle-ci n'est pas enceinte ?  
_Si, elle en est à son 7eme mois, donc son enfant sera né lorsque tu  
seras à terme.  
_Gaëlle a aussi fait médecine ?  
_Oui, Zan a arrêté à sa 5eme année tandis que Gaëlle a été jusqu'au bout  
et Kana a fait des études de musique.  
_Je vois. Je vous remercie de toutes ces explications, je me sens mieux  
maintenant.  
_J'en suis ravi. Je vous propose d'aller vous coucher pour reprendre des  
forces.  
_Oui, merci.  
  
Zan qui n'avait rien dit pendant toutes les explications, me souleva dans ses bras, et me monta jusqu'à sa chambre. Sur le lit, il y avait une petite culotte, ce qui était bonnement signé « Gaëlle », avec un chemise bleu nuit.  
  
J'enfilais la culotte et la chemise et me mis au lit. Zan, quand à lui, se déshabilla et enfila un caleçon, se glissa à mes côtes, je me calfeutrais tout naturellement contre lui. Et quelques minutes plus tard, nous rejoignîmes Morphée. 


	8. Chapitre 7

Auteur : Amy mais on me surnomme mmyyymmmyyy(Vengeance Mai et Aya !!)  
  
Adresse : Emilie_814@hotmail.com ou maiku@free.fr (pour les emails d'auteur et review)  
  
Origine : Gundam Wing avec un perso cross over Ramdass de Princesse Sarah  
  
Disclaimer : Les G-boys ne sont pas à moi malheureusement, dommage j'aurai bien voulu Duo..il est....très appétissant !Ramdass ne m'appartient pas non plus ! Mais Theo m'appartient je suis formel ^^  
  
Genre : Un peu de tout, tendresse, yaoi  
  
Couples : 1 x 2 , 3 x 4 , 5 x 6 , Ramdass x Allen  
  
Remerciement : Merci à tous ceux qui me soutiennent et aiment ma fic, en autre Reiyel, Cora, Kao ( vrai fada de cette fic ^^), Sephy, Salome,Alana,Azaléa^^ et encore plein d'autres ^^. Merci aussi a ma beta Azalea a qui vous devez cette superbe mise en page ^^  
  
Note de l'auteur : Remarque : J'ai trop d'inspiration en ce moment, alors je me dépense, voici pour vous le chapitre 7 ^^  
  
La Cité d'Argent  
  
Chapitre 7  
  
Scène 1 : Fraternité et Enfance  
  
« Pensées de Heero »  
  
Quand j'ouvris les yeux, je vis à côté mon âme s?ur qui me regardait tendrement, je souris doucement. Je n'arrivais toujours pas à y croire, elle était bien là, en chair et en os, toujours vivante. Je la pris doucement dans mes bras, et posai ma tête sur son c?ur pour en écouter les battements qui me rassuraient grandement.  
  
_Je suis là, me murmura-t-elle doucement.  
_J'arrive pas à y croire.  
_Alors je peux essayer de t'en convaincre, elle commença à se diriger  
dangereux vers mes lèvres, et je me dis que j'aurais dû me taire, car  
j'allais sûrement subir de longues minutes à faire de l'apnée.  
  
Elle se mit à caresser mes lèvres avec sa langue, de temps en temps, j'entrouvrais celles ci, permettant à nos langues de se rencontrer un court instant, puis petit à petit nos bouches se pressèrent l'une contre l'autre pour s'épouser, puis je recommençais à entrouvrir de nouveau mes lèvres en signe d'invitation, sa langue ne se fit pas prier et ne fit pas que toucher ma langue, mais investit ma bouche, jouant avec ma langue, et je savourai ces précieuses minutes. Nos langues se mirent à danser, on avait l'impression qu'elles se laissaient imprégner de cette instant magique et exotique. Nous laissions le feu de notre amour s'exprimer librement à travers ce baiser torride, nous commencions à ne plus avoir de souffle, mais cela nous était égal, nous profitions de l'instant présent.  
  
Laissant mon instinct de mâle dominant revenir au galop, j'essayai de prendre possession à mon tour de sa bouche, ma langue qui était restée en retrait jusqu'à présent, explora la cavité de sa cons?ur, je cherchais à tout prix, à emprisonner celle-ci dans un coin de sa bouche, pour pouvoir affirmer ma dominance.  
  
Après plusieurs minutes de lutte de pouvoir, elle consentit à me laisse mener la suite de la danse, nos langues virevoltant l'une autour de l'autre. Nous nous retirions très lentement par manque d'oxygène, en laissant nos lèvres s'effleuraient une dernière fois avec la plus infime tendresse.  
  
Je laissai un franc sourire s'étirer sur mes lèvres avec un regard à la fois ébahis et rêveur, reprenant petit à petit ma respiration, je pense que ce baiser était le plus merveilleux qu'on se soit jamais donné.  
  
_Encore dans la lune, mon amour ? demanda Gaëlle en rigolant.  
_Je suis en plein rêve.  
_Oui, pour m'embrasser comme ça, tu dois sûrement être malade ou dans les  
nuages, c'est clair.  
  
Elle éclata de rire, je pris un coussin, et lui envoyait en pleine tête, et de fil en aiguille, débuta un partie de bataille de polochon. Quand Kana débarqua dans notre chambre, visiblement mal réveillé.  
  
_C'est quoi que ce boucan ? demanda-t-il, en s'étirant, les bras en  
l'air, les mains jointes.  
_Oh rien !  
  
Sauf que la minute d'après, il se retrouvait à terre, s'étant pris un coussin de la part de sa s?ur, dans la figure. Trowa, arriva, et le releva, Kana retroussa ses manches de pyjamas, et se jeta sur sa s?ur, se frappant tout les deux, a l'aide de polochon, en rigolant comme des fous.  
  
Le petit ami de Quatre avait l'air étonné, de voir celui-ci faire autant le gamin. On ne pouvait pas autant en dire de Gaëlle, c'était habituel ce genre de comportement chez elle.  
  
_Stop !!  
  
Les deux garnements se retournèrent vers la voix qui venait de s'élever, baissant les yeux tous les deux, en voyant qu'ils allaient sûrement se faire gronder, enfin c'est ce que je pu en déduire, car ils arboraient une moue de gamin très mignonne, cachant chacun leur coussin derrière leur dos. On aurait pu croire à ce moment que c'était des jumeaux.  
  
Le responsable de leur comportement soudain n'était autre que Zan, le regard réprobateur dirigé vers son frère et sa s?ur.  
  
_Tous les matins, c'est pareil ! Y en a marre ! Vous vous calmez ou je  
vous mets la fessée à tous les deux !  
  
Je vis Trowa lever un sourcil, tous les matins, ce genre de comportement de la part de son amant ? Cela semblait assez surprenant, lui de nature si calme, qui jouerait les gamins chaque matin.  
  
« Narrateur »  
  
Duo et Kana laissèrent leur coussin tomber à terre, et se précipitèrent vers leur frère, lui sautant dessus, et s'occupant chacun d'une joue, pour y déposer une tonne de bisous, en le regardant avec des airs de petits chiots battus.  
  
_On est désolés, grand frère, couinèrent-ils en même temps.  
  
Devant ce genre de regard, et vu qu'il les adorait tous les deux, Zan se contenta de les serrer dans ses bras, les embrassant sur le haut du crâne chacun leur tour.  
  
_Mouais, je vous pardonne, petits diablotins.  
_Miiiiiiiiiicccccccccccccciiiiiiiii graaaaaaannnnnd frèreeeeeeeeee.  
  
Les diablotins en question se relevèrent, laissant leur frère en faire de même, et se dirigèrent en courant, vers la cuisine. Trowa, visiblement très surpris, posa la question imminente :  
  
_Qu'est ce que Kana a bu hier ?  
_Rien du tout, mais au contact de Gaëlle, et surtout dans cet  
environnement calme, Kana devient juste un peu plus joyeux que  
d'habitude. C'est à notre contact qu'il est devenu comme ça.  
_Tu parles du fait, qu'avant il était moins gentil ?  
_Oui entre autre, Kana ne vit avec nous que depuis l'âge de 12 ans.  
_Et avant ?  
_Il vivait avec son beau père, pour d'autres informations, il faudra lui  
demander personnellement.  
  
Heero, Trowa et Zechs se dirigèrent vers la cuisine, pour rejoindre les deux garnements qui y avaient élus domicile, et peut être les empêcher de faire d'autres bêtises, en autre de faire brûler la cuisine.  
  
« Pensées de Heero »  
  
Pour accéder à la cuisine, il fallait impérativement passer par le salon. En entrant dans celui-ci, je sortais aussitôt mon arme de derrière mon short, Trowa sortit aussi la sienne, car même si j'étais dans la demeure de mon âme s?ur, me savoir armé me rassurait.  
  
En voyant la personne qui se trouvait assise sur le canapé du centre de la pièce, je me posais tout de suite les questions suivantes, d'où venait la fuite ou la trahison ? L'homme en question, nous regardait semblant comprendre notre geste, nous envoyant un regard juste attristé, un regard que je n'arrivai pas à comprendre malgré moi, ce comportement ne ressemblant pas à l'homme que nous avions connu comme notre pire ennemi.  
  
A ce moment, Gaëlle et Kana revenaient de la cuisine, nous voyant armés, ils nous regardèrent tristement, s'avançant vers nous. Quatre mit sa main sur celle de Trowa, pour lui faire baisser sa prise tandis que mon âme s?ur faisait de même avec moi.  
  
Gaëlle murmura alors :  
  
_Ce n'est pas Treize..  
_Gaëlle, tu te fiches de moi, il lui ressemble trait pour trait et tu me  
dis que ce n'est pas lui, j'ai du mal à te croire la...  
  
Scène 2 : Jumeaux malgré lui  
  
Kana se dirigera alors vers une armoire, et sortit un classeur, qui ressemblait étrangement à un album photo. Il en sortit une photo, qu'il nous donna à moi et à Trowa. En la regardant, j'avais l'impression d'être dans un autre univers, sur la photo était représentait deux jeunes hommes, et chacun était la portrait en tout point de Treize Kushrenada, à la différence que l'un des deux portait des lunettes, je remarquai alors que l'homme assis sur la canapé en portait. J'arrivais pas à y croire, des jumeaux, Treize et cette homme étaient jumeaux.  
  
Il se leva et prit enfin la parole :  
  
_Je ne vous en veux pas, vous ne pouviez pas savoir.  
_Je suis désolée, m'excusai je.  
_Moi de même, ajouta Trowa.  
_N'en parlons plus alors, sourit-il, je me présente, je suis Allen  
Gailian, le père des bambins ici présent, finit-il.  
_Je suis Heero Yuy, le...euh..  
_Petit ami de Gaëlle, je suis au courant, continua-t-il avec un large  
sourire, et tu dois être Trowa, le petit ami de Kana, c'est ça ?  
_Oui, approuva celui-ci.  
_Le tien n'est pas là, Zan, demanda Allen à son fils aîné.  
_Il dort encore.  
_Préviens-moi quand il arrive, parce que je veux pas me faire embrocher,  
d'après ce que tu m'as dit , il hait Treize, et malheureusement je suis  
son portrait.  
_Ne t'en fais pas papa.  
  
A ce moment, nous vîmes Ramdass descendre, avec son petit garçon dans ses bras, celui-ci, mal réveillé, habillé d'un pyjama bleu ciel, une tutu te blanche à la bouche, ses fins cheveux en bataille. Il s'approcha de son mari, pour l'embrasser tendrement, puis celui-ci caressa la tête de son enfant.  
  
_Ca va amour ? demanda Allen.  
_Oui ne t'en fais pas.  
  
On entendit alors un bruit, comme si quelqu'un enlevait la sécurité d'une arme....la sécurité d'une arme !!!! Je tournai rapidement ma tête vers la porte du salon, où se trouvait Wufei, l'arme au point et prêt à tirer, le regard haineux.  
  
_Toi...murmura-t-il, la colère pouvait se lire dans sa voix. Je vis Zan glisser ses mains autour de la taille du chinois et lui demander doucement :  
  
_S'il te plait Wufei baisse ton arme....  
_Zan, je peux pas, pas devant lui, ce salaud, Treize....  
_Ce n'est pas Treize...c'est mon père...  
_Ton père ?  
_Oui, le jumeaux de Treize.  
_Son jumeaux ?  
_Oui....s'il te plait....baisse ton arme, il appuya ses paroles, d'une  
main qui vient se placer sur celle de Wufei.  
  
Il consentit enfin à lâcher prise, Zan prit alors l'arme de ses mains, et la posa sur le meuble.  
  
_Je m'excuse pour mon comportement, s'adressa le chinois au père du  
blond.  
_Ne t'excuse pas, tu ne savais pas, je comprend ton ressentiment à  
l'égard de mon frère, moi non plus je n'aime pas Shinji.  
_Shinji ?  
_Shinji Gailian, c'est son vrai nom.  
  
Wufei, semblait plus que gêné pour son attitude, pour essayer de le réconforter sûrement, Zan déposa un baiser dans son cou, ce qui le fit frissonner. Tout le monde se mit alors à rigoler, tandis que notre petit chinois devenait tout rouge, ne sachant plus où se mettre.  
  
Scène 3 : Explications renouvelées  
  
Le père de Gaëlle s'adressa alors à Wufei, très gêné :  
  
_Félicitations !  
  
Ne comprenant pas réellement tout de suite, je crois, vu qu'il se mit à regarder celui-ci , l'air de dire, de quoi il parle. Moi personnellement, je n'avais rien compris, mais quand Wufei fit le lien, il rougit encore plus qu'il ne l'était déjà.  
  
Je choisis donc ce moment pour m'exprimer :  
  
_C'est pas que je m'ennuie mais de quoi vous parlez ?  
  
Zan sourit franchement, et posa sa main tendrement sur le ventre de Wufei.  
  
_Wufei et moi, on va avoir un bébé, nous annonça-t-il tout sourire.  
_Hein ? fis-je en concert avec Trowa et Kana.  
  
Ramdass, Allen, et Gaëlle explosèrent en concert de rire, puis le père de celle-ci consentit à nous donner visiblement quelques explications, vu qu'il s'arrêta de rire, se forçant à se calmer, toussant de tant à autre.  
  
_Alors, il faut que vous sachiez que tout d'abord, Trowa, Kana, que  
malgré votre homosexualité, vous pouvez avoir des enfants.  
_Comment ? demanda le petit blond, qui n'arrivait pas à y croire je  
pense, vu le regard émerveillé qu'il lança à son père à ce moment là.  
_C'est ta mère qui vous en a fait le cadeau à toi et Zan, une fois par  
an, tu peux soit enfanter, soit être enfanter, ça dépendra qui est au  
dessus en clair, lança son père avec un clin d'?il plein de sous  
entendus.  
  
Son fils se mit à rougir, de façon très distinctive et se mit à pailler :  
  
_Papppppppppppaaaaaaaaaaa !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
_Je n'ai rien dit, donc tu peux avoir des enfants, une fois par an.  
_Quand ? demanda Trowa.  
_Le jour de l'anniversaire de Kana  
_Qui est ? questionna le français.  
_Dans 5 mois a peu près, l'informa l'être qui était capable de donner et  
de recevoir la vie.  
_Donc en clair, ce jour là soit vous faites abstinence, soit vous  
entreprenez 4 mois de galères voir plus ensuite. Suite à sa réponse,  
Allen se prit une claque sur la tête, aiiiiiiiiieeeee  
mmmmmmmaaaaaaaiiiiiissssss euuuuuuuhhhhhh.  
_Désespérant, autant le père que la fille, répondit son mari, le regard  
las, pour toute réponse, il se prit deux langues joliment dépassées,  
sortez la encore une fois et je vous la coupe.  
  
Les deux concernés rangèrent très rapidement leur langues sous peine de représailles.  
  
_Ramdass, est-ce de la même façon que tu es tombé enceinte de Théo,  
demanda Kana, apparemment curieux.  
_En effet, elle est venue elle même m'en faire le cadeau le jour de notre  
mariage, à moi et à votre père, sourit celui-ci.  
  
Après ces explications, le mari d'Allen se dirigea avec Quatre, vers la cuisine. Je me dis, à cet instant, que non seulement ils allaient discuter de comment se passe la grossesse, combien de temps elle dure et tout le tralala, et par la même occasion préparer le petit déjeuner.  
  
En ce qui me concernait, je me mis à penser que moi aussi, je serai heureux de devenir père à mon tour, mais encore fallait-il que Gaëlle en est le v?ux elle aussi, et je ne préfère pas aborder le sujet avant qu'elle ne le fasse d'elle même.  
  
Et je me mis à espérer que peut être un jour je serai papa d'un petit garçon ou d'une petite fille, tout comme Ramdass, l'est actuellement. Etre parent, à notre âge, n'est peut pas la meilleure solution, Wufei allait déjà être père, mais il n'a que 17 ans, tout comme nous.  
  
Mais d'après ce que nous avait dit Kana, c'était régulièrement la moyenne, dans leur royaume. Peut être parce que cette cité était tellement paisible qu'elle n'était pas la cible de quelques invasions, ni de guerre, ou que tout comme le frère du père de Gaëlle, il venait sur la Terre pour en pourrir l'existence.  
  
Je ne sais si j'avais été à la place de Zan et Wufei, comment j'aurais réagi. Le blond avait l'air très ravi de la vie qui avait pris place dans le ventre de son amant, mais celui -ci semblait un peu plus réticent, et je le comprenais, c'est lui qui allait donner la vie, c'est lui qui la portait.  
  
« Pensées de Trowa »  
  
Qui l'aurait cru ? Wufei père ? C'est une belle surprise, savoir que lui même allait devoir porter l'enfant, ça m'a bien fait rire. Lui qui dit que toutes les femmes sont des faibles, il va peut être finir par croire, qu'elles ne se sont pas si faible que ça, puisqu'elles ont le pouvoir de donner la vie, de donner un héritier.  
  
Dans le cas présent, c'est toi Wufei qui va porter l'héritier de la famille Gailian....ou du moins le tout premier... Savoir que pour toi aussi, il était possible d'avoir des enfants, c'est une très grande satisfaction. Mais reste à savoir, si ce sera moi ou Kana qui portera notre première enfant..  
  
Notre premier oui, car dans l'avenir idéal que je m'étais imaginé, j'aimerai avoir 2 enfants, une fille et un garçon si possible qui auraient la chance de grandir dans un pays sans guerre, dans le bonheur, peut être que la solution était de vivre ici, mais que deviendrait la terre ?  
  
Avions-nous le droit de laisser Treize la conquérir, et de laisser tomber les citoyens des colonies et de la terre dans le malheur et la désolation ?  
  
Je n'ai pas décidé encore, ce que nous allions faire Kana et moi, lorsque viendrait le jour de son anniversaire, allions nous faire comme Zan et Wufei ? Ou allons-nous laisser une année de plus s'écouler ?  
  
C'est un cruel dilemme, car une année c'est beaucoup, mais c'est peut être le temps qu'il nous faut pour mûrir, et je ne veux pas être le seul à décider, autant pour celui d'entre nous qui portera le bébé, que pour le choix d'enfanter dans 5 mois ce bébé.  
  
Je ne veux pas d'une décision qui parte que de moi, pour la simple raison, que je ne veux pas rendre Kana malheureux à cause de celle-ci, ce serait un geste de pure égoïsme, que de vouloir son bonheur au détriment du malheur d'un autre.  
  
Mais je sais que cette nouvelle de savoir que nous pourrions avoir des enfants, avait rempli de joie le c?ur de mon petit ami, l'étincelle dans ses yeux, qui a brillé au moment de cette nouvelle, restera à tout jamais gravé dans ma mémoire.  
  
Et j'ai manqué d'éclater, quand je l'ai vu suivre Ramdass dans la cuisine, il avait l'air très curieux d'en apprendre plus sur la façon de créer cet enfant. Je comprend d'ailleurs mieux pourquoi Heero n'avait pas compris, comment le père de Gaëlle avait eu un autre enfant après celle-ci, alors que sa femme était morte.  
  
J'entendis soudain un gargouillis, et je me rendais soudainement compte que j'avais très faim. Je dirigeai mon regard vers l'horloge accroché sur le mur en face de la télé et me rendis compte qu'il était déjà près de dix heures et demi.  
  
Mais vu que nous avions roulé et pagayé presque toute la nuit, je compris la raison qui nous avait poussé à dormir beaucoup plus longtemps. Pourtant j'étais encore un peu fatigué, j'ai veillé pendant plus de 20h les blessés. Mais vu l'état d'agitation dans lequel se trouvait Gaëlle et même mon amant, il était difficile de repartir se coucher.  
  
Le comportement de Kana, m'avait beaucoup troublé et je ne comprenais pas encore comment il avait pu être moins joyeux dans sa jeunesse qu'il ne l'est maintenant. Mais je préférais attendre ses explications avant de me faire de fausses idées.  
  
Tiens Kana qui revient.  
  
_Allez, on va manger, y a de bonnes crêpes au sucre !  
_Moi d'abord, hurla Gaëlle en se précipitant dans la cuisine.  
  
Je souris, en voilà une qu'on ne pourrait jamais changer !  
  
Amy : j'espère que le chapitre vous a plus ^^ laissez moi une review ^^ Merci beaucouppppppppppp aux revieweuseeeeeeesssss ! ! ! ! 


	9. Chapitre 8

Auteur : Amy mais on me surnomme mmyyymmmyyy(Vengeance Mai et Aya !!)

Adresse : ou maikufree.fr (pour les emails d'auteur et review)

Origine : Gundam Wing avec un perso cross over Ramdass de Princesse Sarah

Disclaimer : Les G-boys ne sont pas à moi malheureusement, dommage j'aurai bien voulu Duo......il est........très appétissant !Ramdass ne m'appartient pas non plus ! Mais Theo m'appartient je suis formel

Genre : Un peu de tout, kawai, yaoi

Couples : 1 x 2 , 3 x 4 , 5 x 6 , Ramdass x Allen

Remerciement : Merci à tous ceux qui me soutiennent et aiment ma fic, en autre Reiyel, Cora,Kao ( vrai fada de cette fic ), Sephy, Salome, et encore plein d'autres .

Merci aussi a ma beta Azalea a qui vous devez cette superbe mise en page

Note de l'auteur : J'ai trop d'inspiration en ce moment, alors je me dépense, voici pour vous le chapitre 8

La Cité d'Argent

Chapitre 8

« Pensées de Trowa »

Nous nous dirigeâmes tous vers la cuisine. Nous n'avions pas encore visité cette pièce, et notre surprise n'en fut alors que plus grande en y entrant.

Cette pièce était vraisemblablement immense, une grande table au centre, qui pouvait contenir au moins 10 personnes, elle n'allait pas être de trop vu que nous étions nombreux.

Théo était déjà assis devant son assiette, dans un siège pour enfant, et Ramdass, assis sur une chaise à coté de lui, lui faisait manger son repas.

Chacun de nous prit place à une chaise, bien sur Heero s'installa à côté de Gaëlle, Zan et Wufei en face de chacun d'eux et je me mis à côté du Soldat parfait, tandis que Kana déposai 3 plats remplis de crêpes au quatre coins de la table.

On pouvait remarquer que l'indou semblait très fatigué, ce qui n'était pas étonnant vu qu'il avait été réveillé en pleine nuit par notre venue, et qu'il devait s'occuper tout de même aussi de son petit garçon, alors qu'il n'avait dormi que quelques heures.

Apparemment Allen l'avait remarqué, vu qu'il s'était rapproché de son amant , lui avait pris la cuillère rempli de purée qui était censée atterrir dans la bouche de son fils, et l'avait reposé dans l'assiette.

Son petit ami ne devait sûrement pas comprendre ce qu'il faisait car il lui lança un regard plutôt interrogatif, ce qui me fit sourire.

Le père de Théo mis son bras sous les cuisses de son mari et l'autre derrière son dos, pour le soutenir, le souleva, puis s'assis à la place où s'était assis Ramdass quelques minutes plus tôt, et le reposa sur ses genoux.

Nous regardions tous ce charmant spectacle, le sourire aux lèvres. L'indou sourit et déposa sa tête dans le cou de Allen, pour se reposer un peu, pendant que celui ci continuait la tache qu'il avait entrepris.

Théo, quand à lui, mangeait de bon coeur, la bouche et le bavoir plein de purée.

C'était une image assez mignonne, et nulle doute qu'en la voyant, personne ne serait contre l'idée d'avoir un enfant.

5 mois, peut être que dans 5 mois, encore fallait-il savoir si Kana voulait un bébé tout de suite.

Moi......je pense que dans ces 5 mois......pendant ce laps de le temps........je serai prêt......

Mais si........si Kana.......ne voulait pas.......

Je ne sais si j'oserai lui demander.........ou même espérer......

« Pensées de Kana »

Savoir que je pouvais avoir des enfants avec Trowa, même si nous étions des garçons avait réchauffé mon coeur.

Et j'avais rit à la pensée que je serai tonton avant d'être papa. Je comprenais à présent, le comportement troublant de Wufei, ces derniers temps et les sentiments d'angoisses, de peur et d'incompréhension qu'il dégageait.

Je pense que j'aurai aussi eu très peur si c'était moi qui était tombé enceinte, mais y a un truc qui cloche, comment a-t-il pu le remarquer si vite ?

Quand je suis allé dans la cuisine discutait avec Beau Papa, il m'a dit qu'on avait que quatre mois de gestation c'est vrai, ça veut dire alors que le foetus a bientôt deux semaine, et je n'ai pas vu Wufei s'évanouir une seule fois, alors comment a-t-il su ? Je m'apprêtais à lui poser la question.

Après plusieurs jours de déprime, c'était la première fois, depuis tout ce temps, que je le voyais manger de bon coeur, ça faisait plaisir à voir. Je posai donc ma question, espérant ne pas le troubler :

- Wufei ?

- Oui Kana ?

- Comment tu as su que tu attendais un bébé ?

- Ben........c'est Gaëlle qui l'a dit à Zan et ensuite il me l'a dit.

- Mais avant ça ? Tu as déprimé pendant plusieurs, quelque chose clochait ? Tu t'es aperçu d'un changement je présume puisque tu as l'air si triste ces derniers jours ?

- Eh bien......je....... Je le voyais soudain baisser la tête, triturer ses mains, les joues rouges, j'essayai tout de même d'insister.

- Tu ?

- Je.......j'ai.......j'ai ..changé....de sexe....avoua-t-il difficilement, rouge de confusion.

- Tu.... ? C'est une blague....... ? Je comprenais un peu sa réaction, il avait toujours considéré les femmes comme des faibles, c'était une situation assez gênante pour lui que de nous faire cette confidence.

- Je voudrais bien......puis se ravisant apparemment, ce n'est pas que je ne veux pas du bébé mais......je ne m'attendais pas........à ce changement......c'est soudain......et je ne suis pas encore habitué......

A ce moment, Zan se rapprocha et déposa un bisou sur sa joue, mon empathie me signalait que Wufei avait eu peur de vexer son amant. Je compris donc le geste de mon frère, il voulait rassurer le futur papa.

Quelques secondes après, Wufei était assez gêné de se faire embrasser devant nous, ce n'était d'ailleurs pas la première fois, ses joues commencèrent à prendre une petite coloration rouge, alors qu'il laissait entrevoir un tout petit sourire, il était visiblement rassuré, et dans ce contexte il avait l'air très mignon.

Il semblait beaucoup plus détendu et plus heureux depuis qu'il était avec Zan, il avait l'air plus serein. L'amour faisait bien des miracles, chacun de nous avait fait un grand pas vers le bonheur.

Heero semblait plus fragile depuis qu'il avait avoué son amour à Gaëlle et moi j'apprenais à Trowa à mieux se détendre, à ne plus être sur le qui vive, à montrer ses sentiments ouvertement devant les autres. En fait, nous n'étions plus des soldats mais avant tout des adolescents qui avaient trouvé un but à leur existence.

Je ressentait de la part de Wufei, une très grande gène, tous les regards étaient dirigés vers lui. Presque tout le monde était étonné de ses précédentes révélations. J'essayai de détendre l'atmosphère et surtout notre petit chinois :

- Mais ce ne durera que quatre mois c'est un avantage...et puis votre futur enfant ne vaut-il pas ce petit sacrifice ?

- Si.........je le vis sourire doucement, évoquer sa futur progéniture, provoquer toujours cette petite chaleur dans le coeur de Wufei.

Soudain Zan me sortit de mes pensées :

- Et toi, Kana, tu vas sauter le pas ?

- Je......je ne sais pas......ça ne dépend pas que de moi.....

- Zan, laisse le tranquille, ton frère est encore jeune, il a le temps, sermonna Allen.

- Je vois pas le rapport, Wufei a aussi 16 ans.

- Oui mais Trowa aussi est âgé de 16 ans, toi tu en as 21 tu es adulte, tu pourras épauler peut être plus facilement Wufei, vu ta maturité, il n'en sera peut être pas de même pour eux deux, qui paniqueront sûrement à chaque geste.

- Oui, tu as peut être raison.

- De toute façon, ça ne te concerne pas, me fâchais-je soudainement.

- Kana....., fit mon frère, surpris.

Avant qu'il ne put dire quoi que ce soit, je me précipitais vers ma chambre, je ne voyais pas de quoi ils se mêlaient tous.

Cette décision n'appartenait qu'à moi et à Trowa, et à personne d'autre, mais vu le manque de réaction de mon amant pendant cette petite dispute, je doutais de son désir d'avoir un enfant, peut être que Beau Papa avait raison, peut être étions nous trop jeune, pas assez mature pour assurer la responsabilité et la charge d'un bébé.

« Pensées de Zan »

J'avais blessé mon petit frère, je m'en rendais compte à présent. Mais je ne comprenais pas non plus l'attitude mon père, il n'avait pas bronché, lui qui d'habitude tentait de calmer les tensions.

- Un bébé, c'est beaucoup de responsabilités, dit soudainement mon père, la décision revient a Trowa et à ton frère, personne ne peut décider à leur place, c'est à eux de savoir s'ils veulent un enfant et auront le courage d'en assumer les conséquences qui s'imposent.

- Je sais.....

- Wufei et toi allaient avoir un enfant, mais il faut savoir s'en occuper, as tu pensé aux conséquences de cet engagement, envers ton petit ami et envers cet enfant ?

- Papa........je........

- Allen, arrête, tu vas leur faire peur, demanda calmement Ramdass.

Mais le mal était déjà fait, Wufei avait déjà pris son blouson et s'était précipité hors de la maison.

Quand à moi, je sentais que j'allais éclater en larmes d'un moment à l'autre. Mais je me sentis soudainement, pris dans un étau, mais d'une chaleur réconfortante et douce, comme dans un cocon. Mon père m'avait pris dans ses bras et me caresser les cheveux.

- Je suis désolé Zan........je voulais pas être méchant.........ni te blesser, ni toi, ni Wufei......

- Pourquoi tu as été si cruel dans tes paroles alors...... ?

- Je suis juste inquiet concernant certaines choses.......je suis désolée de t'avoir fait du mal.......

Il posa sa main sur mon visage et essuya les larmes au coin de mes yeux, qui menaçaient de couler.

Je souris à moitié et me laissait aller à l'étreinte chaleureuse et affective. Au bout d'un moment, je m'écartais à regret de mon père et remarquait que Trowa, Heero et Gaëlle me regardait, ils avaient tous l'air plus ou moins étonnés, mais souriaient tout de même.

Comme quoi le regretté Commandant du Libra n'était pas si froid qu'il le paraissait. Depuis ma relation avec Wufei, j'avais changé du tout au tout, en arrivant sur Terre, j'étais déjà devenu l'opposé de ce que j'étais à l'origine.

Je suis mi-ange, mi-humain, mais pendant les trois ans que j'ai passé sur Terre, j'ai cru perdre le peu d'humanité, qui me restait et que ma mère m'avait offert, si je n'avais pas appris que mon frère et ma soeur était en vie, il ne serait resté ni ma part d'être humain, ni ma part d'ange, mais une part de démon que j'aurai moi même crée.

Wufei avait fait une personne ayant un bon fond à part entière car c'était une relation dans laquelle je m'investis totalement, dont je me soucis, avec mes précédents amants, je me fichais de savoir s'il y avait un lendemain, avec Wufei ce n'est pas le cas, je veux savoir qu'il y a toujours un lendemain pour nous deux, un nouveau jour pour notre relation.

Je n'avais jamais été attentionné pour un autre de mes amants que je l'étais actuellement avec lui. Maintenant je commençais à avoir peur, il était parti, il se retrouvait dans un endroit qu'il ne connaissait pas. Je murmurai tristement, malgré moi :

- Wufei.........

- Ne t'inquiète pas Zan........on va le retrouvait.....

- Mais la cité est si grande.....

- On remuera ciel et terre pour le retrouver........je te le promet......

Avant que je ne pus dire quoique ce soit, mon petit frère descendit à ce moment là, mais j'avais entendu le bruit de peu de marches, j'en conclus donc, qu'il espionnait la conversation et qu'il voulait aussi m'aider à retrouver mon amant.

Il me tendit mon blouson en me souriant, je le remerciai mentalement et je m'empressai d'enfiler celle-ci. Tout le monde ici présent, revêtis chacun leur manteau et nous sortîmes tous, nous dirigeâmes chacun dans une direction différente.

« Pov de Wufei »

Pourquoi il l'a laissé dire ?? Pourquoi l'idée d'avorter est-elle apparu dans mon esprit ??

Pourquoi les paroles de son père m'ont-elles tant touchées et m'ont paru si agressives ??

Autant de questions dont je n'ai pas trouvé les réponses. Mon esprit n'arrive plus à se concentrer, je nage en plein brouillard, mais je ne cherche pas à retrouver le chemin de la maison, ni celui de la raison.

J'ai l'impression que la folie s'est emparée de moi, si je n'étais pas si fier, j'aurai éclaté de rire hystériquement dans la foulée.

Mais voilà, je suis fier, je garde tout pour moi, je retiens tout, et c'est mon coeur qui saigne, c'est comme un couteau qu'on me plante dans le coeur, et qu'on enfonce un peu plus à chaque parole.

Mais le couteau ne fait pas que s'enfonçait, il me casse, me brise de l'intérieur, et je chavire, je craque, je ne sais plus où j'en suis. Zan... j'ai besoin de Zan.....je me promène au hasard dans les rues, je n'ai pas de destination précise.

Je me tiens le ventre d'une main sur celui-ci, et l'autre derrière, me soutenant le dos, ma grossesse arrivait déjà au terme du premier mois, j'avais eu peu de nausées, peut être deux ou trois, mais je me rendais compte que ma grossesse commençait a prendre toute son ampleur à cet instant.

Je m'agrippai à un mur pendant quelques secondes, je ne me sentais pas très bien, j'avais l'impression que chaque pas me faisait faiblir davantage mais je ne me sentais pas le courage de revenir à la maison de Zan.

Les paroles de son père étaient encore trop ancrées dans ma mémoire, et m'avaient profondément blessées.

Je commençais à songer à trouver un moyen d'enlever cet être de mon ventre. Dans un sens, Allen avait raison, je suis trop jeune pour assumer la responsabilité de père. Après tout, personne a 16 ans ne peut se sentir totalement parent.

Dire que j'avais commencé à me faire à l'idée d'avoir un enfant, un enfant rien qu'à nous, le fruit de notre amour, le bonheur serait ainsi complet, nous serions une famille, moi, Zan et cet enfant que je porte, une véritable famille. Et on me donnait l'occasion de sentir ce miracle bougeait en moi, de le sentir grandir jour après jour.

Pour l'instant, mon seul but est d'aller loin, très loin, fuir ses paroles si méchantes, m'enfermer dans un cocon loin de toute cette agitation, me retrouvait seul, au calme, pour réfléchir à mon avenir, à celui de mon enfant et à celui de mon couple.

« Pov de Zan »

Cela fait exactement 5 jours qu'il a disparu, 5 jours durant lesquels nous l'avons cherché sans cesse, durant chaque nuit, je sers les draps dans lesquels nous dormions chaque soir, mais il manque quelque chose dans ce lit.

Il parait vide, il y manque la chaleur de Wufei, je murmure sans cesse tous les jours, pendant la nuit, son prénom en serrant l'oreiller contre moi, et si je m'endormais chaque nuit, malgré moi, c'était sous le coup de la fatigue.

La cité était si grande, chaque jour, je reviens encore plus fatigué que la vieille, je perd espoir petit à petit et me met à croire qu'il ne souhaite pas qu'on le retrouve.

S'il savait comme je m'en veux, le comportement que j'ai eu ne peut être qualifié, je n'ai pas réagi devant les paroles cinglantes de mon père, alors qu'elle meurtrissait le coeur de Wufei.

S'il savait comme je l'aime tant, et comme je désire cet enfant autant que lui, si seulement j'avais eu le courage de faire face à mon père à ce moment là, malgré tout ses paroles étaient sous le coup de la colère et de l'inquiétude, je ne peux donc pas lui en vouloir.

Wufei.....j'aimerai tant que tu reviennes......

Si tu savais comme tu me manques......

Sans toi, je n'ai plus de raison de sourire, de vivre, d'être heureux......

Survivre, voila ce que je dois faire maintenant......

Mais sans toi a mes côtés, c'est impossible......

Je veux passer le restant de mes jours près de toi....

A te prodiguer amour et tendresse....

Voir notre enfant grandir, s'épanouir, et l'élever avec toi......

« Fin Pov Zan »

« Pov de Allen »

Voilà ce qui avait été provoqué par ma faute : la fugue de Wufei.

Malgré nos intenses et nombreuses recherches, il restait malheureusement introuvable.

Tout le monde était rentré en cette heure tardive, mais j'avais réussi à me glisser hors du palais.

Je ne voulais pas que quelqu'un sache que j'étais sorti et surtout pas mon mari, j'avais attendu qu'il aille coucher notre fils et qu'il aille dormir lui même.

Je ne pouvais trouver le sommeil, je me sentais responsable de tout ce qui se passait en ce moment, de la fugue de Wufei, de la dispute avec mon fils, de celle entre mes deux garçons, du désespoir de Zan.

Vêtu chaudement avec le pull beige que Ramdass m'avait offert à mon anniversaire, et d'un jean noir, je recherchai encore Wufei, à l'aide d'une lampe de poche, il devait bien se trouver quelque part !!

Je parcourais les rues au hasard, je n'avais pas trop d'espoir, nos précédentes recherches étant restées veines. Je m'engageai dans une rue sombre, une chose que l'on pouvait remarqué dans toute la cité, les rues étaient propres, bien entretenues, c'est une chose à laquelle je tenais énormément, la beauté de cette cité, je voulais qu'elle soit un havre de paix et de propreté, une image qui devait à jamais restait gravée dans la mémoire de tous.

Cette rue était vraisemblablement un cul de sac, j'allais me retourner et continuer mon chemin lorsque j'aperçu une forme dans le coin, intrigué par ce que ça pouvait bien être, je m'approchai donc pour voir de quoi il s'agissait. Arrivé à peine à quelques mètres de la fameuse forme, je pouvais distinguer qu'il s'agissait d'une personne. Je me rapprochai encore plus rapidement et la retournai d'un geste.

Je vis avec horreur qu'il s'agissait bel et bien de Wufei, il avait le visage sales, les cheveux détachés, et je remarquai malgré la faible luminosité, qu'il avait la main posé sur son ventre, qui avait pris quelques grosseurs.

Il était visiblement inconscient, je prenais hâtivement son pouls, et remarquait avec soulagement qu'il était en vie, mais que son pouls et sa respiration étaient faible. Je le prenais doucement dans mes bras et lui murmurai tendrement :

- Ne t'inquiète pas Wufei, je vais te ramener à ton âme soeur.

Je me dirigeai vers le palais, en accélérant le pas, l'état de Wufei m'inquiétait et à ce train là il risquait de perdre le bébé. Quelques minutes plus tard, j'arrivai à destination.

Je donnai pour instructions précises aux domestiques de ne réveiller que Ramdass et Zan et cela d'urgence, pendant que j'emmenai Wufei dans la pièce réservée aux soins médicaux et qui servait aléatoirement de salle de repos. Je l'allongeai sur l'un des lits et attendait patiemment mon petit ami et mon fils aîné.

A suivre........


	10. Chapitre 9

Auteur : Amy mais on me surnomme mmyyymmmyyy(Vengeance Mai et Aya !!)

Adresse : ou maikufree.fr (pour les emails d'auteur et review)

Origine : Gundam Wing avec un perso cross over Ramdass de Princesse Sarah

Disclaimer : Les G-boys ne sont pas à moi malheureusement, dommage j'aurai bien voulu Duo……il est……..très appétissant !Ramdass ne m'appartient pas non plus ! Mais Theo m'appartient je suis formel

Genre : Un peu de tout, kawai, yaoi, pov

Couples : 1 x 2 , 3 x 4 , 5 x 6 , Ramdass x Allen

Remerciement : Merci à tous ceux qui me soutiennent et aiment ma fic, en autre Reiyel, Cora,Kao ( vrai fada de cette fic ), Sephy, Salome, et encore plein d'autres .

Merci aussi a ma beta Azalea a qui vous devez cette superbe mise en page

Note de l'auteur : J'avais plus de pc pendant une semaine, alors système D pour s'occuper c'est d'écrire la suite de la fic .

La Cité d'Argent

Chapitre 9 

« Pensées de Zan »

Je me vois dans le noir, je regarde autour de moi, je vois Wufei, il me semble si loin, je lui crie « Wufei, je t'aime, reviens ! ! ». Mais au fur et à mesure que je me rapproche de lui, il s'éloigne de plus en plus, je me mets alors à pleurer toutes les larmes de mon cœur, et lorsqu'il disparaît de ma vue, je me mets à hurler « Nonnnnnnn ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ».

Je me réveille en sursaut, le corps en sueur, mes vêtements complètement trempés. Je passe ma main sur mon visage, un rêve….ce n'était qu'un rêve heureusement. Me sortant de mes pensées, un domestique fait irruption dans ma chambre :

- Prince !

- Qu'il y a-t-il ?

- Votre ami vient d'être retrouvé !

- Wufei…..

- Oui, votre père l'a ramené, il y a de cela quelques instants.

- J'arrive tout de suite ! !

Le domestique s'en alla, pendant que je sortais de mon lit et me changeait. J'enlevai mes vêtements trempés et j'enfilai un jean bleu et un t-shirt noir. Puis je me précipitai hors de ma chambre en direction de l'infirmerie. Arrivé à celle-ci, je ne pris même pas la peine de frapper et entrais sans plus attendre. Dans la pièce se trouvait déjà mon père et Ramdass, et sur le lit….mon tendre amour, son visage était sale, il semblait si fragile et si vulnérable a cet instant. Je regardai son ventre, et vit avec soulagement, une petite forme sur celui-ci, preuve que notre enfant était toujours présent. Mon père prit alors la parole :

- Je l'ai trouvé dans un cul de sac, son pouls est très faible et il faut le soigner au plus vite.

Il ne m'en fallut pas plus pour me mettre au travail. Mon beau-père et mon père s'occupèrent de déshabiller Wufei, pendant que je rassemblai le matériel dont j'allais avoir besoin pour le soigner.

Une fois celui-ci prêt à l'emploi, je me retournai vers Papa et Ramdass et me mis à rougir comme une collégienne, mon petit ami était entièrement nu, et mon beau-père lui nettoyait le visage avec de l'eau et un gant de toilette pour lui faire retrouver toute sa beauté pendant que mon père cherchait dans une des armoires de quoi le couvrir.

Quand Beau-Papa vit ma tête, il se mit à rigoler et s'exclama :

- Zan, tu l'as déjà vu quand même !

- Oui……mais….

- Mon fils est comme moi, il passe plus de temps dans l'acte que sur les caresses du corps, sourit mon géniteur.

Mes joues s'empourprèrent encore plus en réalisant que c'était vrai, mais c'était pas de ma faute ! Wufei et moi, on avait peu de fois fait l'amour, on avait pas pris le temps de se regarder, nos yeux étaient tellement emplis de désir que nous en devenions pressés de ne faire plus qu'un.

Malgré le fait que j'avais fait de la première fois de mon amant un véritable enfer, que je l'avais fait pleurer, il avait accepter la douleur, il n'avait jamais hurler. Mais même lorsque nous avons recommencé à joindre nos corps, dans l'espoir d'atténuer sa douleur et de lui laisser un meilleur souvenir, nous n'avions pas passé beaucoup de temps à nous caresser.

Nous n'avons pas passé ne serait-ce qu'une minute à regarder nos corps, pourtant je savais à quel point mon tendre amour était beau, rien que de le regarder dans les yeux, et j'étais séduit en un instant, sa beauté se lisait en premier dans ses yeux, l'expression tendre que j'y lisais, je ne pouvais m'en détacher , je pouvais y rester prisonnier pendant une éternité s'il le fallait.

Je me rapprochai de Wufei, et entrepris de l'examiner , avec l'aide de mon stéthoscope, j'écoutais les battements de son cœur, puis je pris sa tension et son pouls. Son état ne me semblait pas des plus encourageant, en posant une main sur son front, je pouvais rajouter à cela une forte fièvre.

Je m'empressai de prendre un linge humide, et de le déposer sur son front, dans l'espoir de lui procurer un semblant de fraîcheur. Je le vis soudainement cligner des yeux douloureusement.

Ils les ouvrit lentement, et je pu distinguer que son regard était assez flou. L'instant d'après, il les refermait, mort de fatigue, ce qui était assez compréhensible.

Il était sûrement sous-alimenté, il brûlait de fièvre, il paraissait si faible. Je m'en voulais de ne pas avoir contrer les paroles de mon père le jour où il s'est enfui, cela l'aurait empêché de fuir inutilement, j'espérais seulement maintenant ne pas les perdre, lui et le bébé.

Pendant la semaine qui suivit, Wufei ne reprit pas connaissance, il avait été très affaibli et n'avait repris connaissance que peu de fois et encore ce n'était que pendant un court instant. Chaque jour, je recommençai les mêmes gestes, un examen complet sur la santé de mon amour, puis je lui faisais sa toilette, le gardant toujours propre et contemplant sa beauté, je réalisais maintenant, quel présent j'avais acquis ou plutôt le trésor qui s'était intéressé au pauvre être que j'étais.

Malgré la faiblesse de Wufei, j'arrivai à le nourrir, lui faisant avaler de nombreux potages, et de temps en temps il se débattait faiblement, comme s'il voulait dire que ce n'était pas bon, mais au final, je lui faisais avaler tout de même l'assiette entière.

Il avait été durant toute cette semaine une poupée, mais pas n'importe laquelle, c'était une poupée dont je prenais le plus grand soin, tel un collectionneur, mais cette poupée était vivante, elle n'était pas de porcelaine certes, mais d'une fragilité pourtant.

Tout le monde, dans le palais, était dorénavant au courant que nous l'avions retrouvé, mon tendre amour, et je me souviens que les deux premiers jours ,après que mon père l'ai retrouvé, avaient été particulièrement éprouvants et extrêmement dures, nous vivions dans l'angoisse que l'état de Wufei n'empire, en plus de cela, mon père éprouvait beaucoup de regret, il pensait que c'était de sa faute.

Ce n'en était que plus dure, pas simplement pour moi, mais pour mon père, mon beau-père, tous les autres et même mon dragon adoré qui devait se battre pour survivre, et c'est pour ça que je pris la décision de faire cesser la culpabilité de mon père, car même s'il était vrai que c'était lui qui avait causé la fugue de mon aimé, c'était grâce à lui qu'il est là devant nos yeux.

Mon père s'était enfermé dans sa chambre, après avoir passé plus d'une heure à aider de Ramdass à nettoyer chaque parcelle de saleté qui se trouvait sur le corps du petit ami de son fils, sans nulle doute faisait-il cela pour expier ses fautes, depuis qu'il avait rejoint sa chambre, il n'en était point sorti, même pour le dîner.

Ce fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase, je retroussai mes manches, je sentais que j'allais m'engueuler avec mon père, mais c'était nécessaire à son rétablissement, j'avais monté les marches d'un pas rapide, très agacé, j'étais très fatigué à ce moment , déjà deux jours que je veillais mon amant, j'avais décidé que mon père n'allait pas s'y mettre aussi et que foi de Zan, j'allais lui faire avaler sa culpabilité ! !

« Flash Back »

J'en ai marre, marre de la culpabilité de mon père ! !

J'entrais en défonçant carrément la porte, je me dirigeai sans attendre vers la fenêtre, et j'ouvrai des geste large et rapide les rideaux qui étaient restés fermés sûrement depuis l'isolement de mon père.

Je me retournai et dirigeai mon regard vers l'endroit où se trouvait en question celui-ci. En le regardant, j'eus l'impression de revoir le comportement de ma sœur quand elle boudait, elle s'enfermait dans sa chambre, se mettait sous les couvertures et elle attendait le soir venu, que moi ou papa arrive, l'un pour s'excuser, l'autre pour la réconforter et l'empêcher de bouder plus longtemps.

- Papa, sors de là ! On dirait Gaëlle !

- Zan, pas maintenant……..

- Oh que si maintenant, ce qui est fait est fait et ne peut être modifié.

- Malheureusement…….

- Mais ce n'est pas une raison de culpabiliser ! Tu l'as retrouvé et son état s'améliore de jours en jours, petit à petit la fièvre finira par disparaître.

- Est ce qu'il s'est réveillé …….?

- Tout à l'heure, il a ouvert les yeux durant quelques secondes…….mais il est encore très faible, il s'est rendormi tout de suite.

- ……….

- Tu veux venir voir ton petit-fils ou ta petite-fille ?

- Hein ?

- Je vais passer à Wufei sa première écographie, je vais vérifier l'état de santé du bébé.

- Tu ne crois pas que c'est un peu trop tôt ?

- Je ne pense pas, il entame sa 3ème semaine de grossesse.

- Il entre donc déjà dans son 2ème mois humain, c'est ça ?

- Oui. Alors tu viens voir ou tu restes là à jouer les loques ?

- C'est bon, c'est bon, je viens !

L'amas de couverture ,devant mes yeux, commença à s'affaisser tandis que mon père en émergeait les traits fatigués, de grosses cernes sous les yeux. Il avait l'air complètement détruit, la tristesse se lisait sur son visage et je tenais à la faire disparaître, quitte à me faire crier dessus pour insolence ensuite.

- T'es franchement pas beau à voir, papa ! toi qui prétend être un apollon, tu passes pour un clochard là !

- Oh ça va ! Je me sentais pas bien, ça arrive à tout le monde !

- Mouais ! Qu'est ce que dirait maman ?

- Ah…..euh…..c'est à dire…..

- T'as aucune excuse ! Alors je veux plus jamais te voir dans cet état, compris ?

- Zan, je te prierai de baisser d'un ton. Ca non plus ta mère ne l'aurait pas apprécié.

- Désolé papa, mais dans ton état, je peux pas faire autrement.

- Tu veux qu'on aille lui demander ?

- ………………

- et toi Allen, ta réaction n'est-elle pas injuste ? demanda une voix.

- Ramdass…..dit avec surprise et lenteur mon père.

- Ton fils vient te remonter le moral et parce qu'il hausse un peu la voix, tu irais le raconter à celle qui fut ton épouse. Est-ce là l'attitude qu'un roi, qu'un père et un mari doit avoir ?

- Je…..

- Réfléchis bien à ton comportement Allen, tes enfants t'aiment et veulent te voir heureux, accepte le.

- Vos enfants, interrompis-je.

- Quoi ? demanda avec surprise mon beau-père.

- J'ai dit vos enfants, vous êtes tous les deux nos papa, autant l'un que l'autre.

Ramdass mit sa main sur son visage. Je devinai aisément combien ma déclaration l'avait ému. Mais je pense qu'il était temps qu'il comprenne que nous n'avions pas un mais deux pères, et je pense que mère aurait été d'accord avec moi.

Je l'aime autant que j'ai aimé ma mère, et je l'aime encore. Je me souviens qu'au départ, ca n'a pas été facile parce que nous sentions que c'était une trahison envers notre mère, mais si maman avait donné le don d'enfanter à Ramdass c'est qu'elle comptait sur lui pour s'occuper de notre père, de nous, et qu'elle avait accepté leur relation.

Mon père se leva, se rhabilla convenablement, prit la main de son mari et se dirigea vers la porte tandis que j'en faisais de même.

« Fin Flash Back »

Finalement, l'écographie avait révélé de bons résultats, le bébé allait parfaitement bien, il n'avait pas trop souffert de la sous-alimentation de Wufei, et j'avais fait des photos de notre enfant pour les montrer à mon amant, à son réveil.

J'étais encore aux côtés de celui-ci et lui caressais doucement les cheveux, quand il ouvrit les yeux, beaucoup plus difficilement que la semaine dernière. Je posai ma main sur son front et constatai avec soulagement que la fièvre avait totalement disparu.

Son regard avait l'air égaré mais au fur et à mesure que le temps s'écoulait, ses yeux se fixèrent sur ma personne avec un mélange de peur et de tendresse dans son regard.

Sans doute craignait-il que mon amour change pour lui par rapport au comportement qu'il avait eu précédemment.

Je lui souris doucement et lui caressais tendrement la joue, il me regarda surpris, en murmurant mon prénom. Je voulais à tout prix qu'il ne panique pas et qu'il ne s'affaiblisse pas davantage. J'essayai donc de le rassurer avec des paroles réconfortantes :

- C'est fini Wufei…

- Tu….nous…..finit….

Je me traitais mentalement d'idiot, j'aurai dû être plus précis dans mon explication.

- Nan bien sur, mais tu n'as plus à t'inquiéter, tout est arrangé.

- Ton père me hait……

- Non c'est faux, il t'adore et il aime déjà notre enfant, en le voyant, il a été émerveillé.

- En le voyant ?

- Oui.

Mon sourire s'agrandit et je prenais les quelques photos du bébé, prises quelques jours plus tôt sur la table de chevet, les tendis à Wufei et attendis sa réaction. Il regarda chacun des clichés attentivement pendant quelques minutes et se tourna vers moi ;

- c'est…….je vis bien qu'il n'arrivait pas à finir sa phrase, je la finis alors pour lui.

- Oui, c'est notre enfant. Wufei avait les larmes aux yeux et était visiblement très ému.

- Mais quand ?

- Il y a quelques jours pendant que tu étais inconscient, j'ai procédé à une écographie pour voir l 'état du fœtus sous l'œil bienveillant de Papa et Ramdass.

- J'ai été inconscient très longtemps ?

- Quand mon père t'a retrouvé, tu avais déjà perdu connaissance, c'était 5 jours après ton départ.

- Et ensuite ?

- Depuis une semaine s'est écoulée, tu avais pris froid et couvait une forte fièvre.

- Une semaine…..

- Durant les deux premiers jours après ton retour, ton état était très sérieux, tu n'arrêtais pas de transpirer, je me suis beaucoup inquiété ,tu gémissais dans ton sommeil, pendant cette période, Papa t'a veillé et Ramdass a insisté pour que je me repose un maximum.

- Ton père m'a veillé…..

- Oui, il n'a pas arrêté de culpabiliser à ton sujet.

- Alors pourquoi a-t-il été si cruel dans ses propos la dernière fois que nous nous sommes parlés ? ! s'emporta mon amant.

- Calme toi, Wufei, il ne faut pas que tu t'énerves, le rassurais-je passant ma main une énième fois dans ses cheveux. Mon père est inquiet, il ne veut pas dire à propos de quoi mais j'ai l'impression que ça concerne son frère, ajoutais-je.

- Son frère ? Tu veux dire celui qu'il appelle Shinji et que nous autres, pilotes, appelons Treize.

- Oui, mon père a toujours eu peur qu'il s'en prenne à nous car il a déjà essayé auparavant.

- Ah bon ?

- Oui, il s'en était pris à Gaëlle et si on était pas arrivé à temps, qui sait ce qu'il aurait pu faire.

Mon petit ami digérait doucement mes paroles, essayant de se calmer, puis il me sourit avec une pointe de gène.

- Et tu sais si notre enfant sera……. ?

- Enfin Wufei ! Il est trop tôt, souris-je.

Wufei rougit de la tête aux pieds, sans doute avait-il compris que j'avais raison. Je lui caressais la joue en lui disant :

- Laisse faire la nature et le temps, mon amour, nous l'aurons cet enfant que nous attendons maintenant avec tant d'impatience.

- Je serai patient alors.

- J'en suis certain.

Nos visages se rapprochèrent pour ne former plus qu'un et nos lèvres s'unirent pour danser sur un rythme endiablé mais où la tendresse était tout de même reflétée. Ce baiser, à lui seul, nous prodiguait tout l'amour que nous avions l'un pour l'autre et qui durerait éternellement.

« Fin Pensées de Zan »

« Pensées de Heero »

Tout le monde est inquiet, l'état de Wufei préoccupe l'esprit de tous, bien que nous savons qu'il est en voie de guérison, mais nous savons malheureusement qu'il est toujours inconscient.

Chacun de nous cherche à s'occuper à sa manière, mais cette occupation est veine car nous ne pouvons pas oublier que notre ami et frère d'arme est à l'infirmerie, qu'il a failli mourir et que Zan tient le coup, je ne sais par quel miracle, malgré lui.

Après une concertation générale, nous décidâmes d'aller voir nous même ce qu'il en était. Arrivés dans la salle de repos où séjournait Wufei, nous toquèrent mais nous ne reçûmes aucune réponse alors nous décidâmes d'entrer, Gaëlle la première.

Au sifflement admiratif que celle-ci poussa, nous n'avons pas eu de mal à deviner que quelque chose de soit « mignon » soit « sexy » se passait devant ses yeux. Alors je la soulevais d'un geste rapide, fit quelques pas de côté et la reposais à terre.

Je compris alors l'émerveillement de ma petite amie, nos deux tourtereaux s'embrassaient avec passion et tendresse, et il n'y avait pas lieu de douter que Wufei allait nettement mieux ! !

- Faut pas se poser la question de savoir comment Wufei a guéri si vite, annonçais-je à moitié mort de rire.

Et le rire se généralisa tandis que le couple se cachait, se fondant presque l'un dans l'autre, rouge de confusion.

- Il ne faut pas se moquer des autres si tu ne veux pas qu'on se moque de toi, Heero, interrompit une voix.

Nous nous retournâmes vers l'auteur de ces paroles et virent Ramdass adossé à la porte, le sourire aux lèvres, mais il lui manquait son turban.

- Content de te revoir parmi nous et en forme, Wufei.

- Merci Ramdass, c'est bon de tous vous revoir.

- Beau papa, tu as enlevé ton turban….annonça Gaëlle d'un voix, estomaquée.

- Disons que je me sentais pas encore totalement lié à cette famille, alors…..

L'atmosphère devint soudain lourde et silencieuse.

- Beau Papa…

- Tu te souviens de notre première dispute, Gaëlle ?

- C'est difficile d'oublier le mal que j'ai fait ce jour là.

- Lorsque ta mère est apparue, je me sentais beaucoup mieux, parce que je me sentais pardonné par elle pour le vol de votre père, mais je me sentais encore distant à votre égard, je me voyais toujours comme un domestique alors je gardais mon turban. Et il y a quelques jours, quelqu'un m'a dit certaines choses qui m'ont retiré cette distance pesante.

- On avait peut être peur de te l'avouer, Daddy, fit Zan.

- Daddy ? demanda Ramdass, incrédule.

- Beau papa c'est pas assez affectif et tu fais parti de notre famille, donc ce sera Daddy.

L'indou avait carrément les larmes aux yeux et dit d'une voix pleine d'émotion :

- Je ne sais pas quoi dire…

C'est à ce moment que j'ai remarqué que Allen se tenait près de la porte et s'avançait vers son mari pour lui entourer la taille de ses bras. Il lui murmura :

- Alors ne dit rien et accepte le, tu fais partie de notre famille et ce pour toujours. Naka Elfa (Je t'aime).

J'ai réalisé à cette instant que nous faisions tous partis de cette immense famille et que notre bonheur ne faisait que commencer même s'il allait être parcouru d'embûches, la grossesse de Wufei était déjà un pas vers ce bonheur ainsi que notre amour pour nos conjoints respectifs.

A suivre…..

Amy : Alors vous en pensez koi de ce chap ? Review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez


	11. Chapitre 10

Auteur : Amy mais on me surnomme mmyyymmmyyy(Vengeance Mai et Aya !!)

Adresse : ou maikufree.fr (pour les emails d'auteur et review)

Origine : Gundam Wing avec un perso cross over Ramdass de Princesse Sarah

Disclaimer : Ben z'ai bien essayé de commander Duo et Wufei pour mon anniversaire, mais z'ils sont plus en stock TT Pkoi ?????? Vais peut être essayer de les kidnapper

Genre : Un peu de tout, kawai, yaoi, pov, attention LEMON plus ou moins expicite, ca dépend de votre point de vue, par rapport au premier que j'ai fait, il est moins tendre et moins hot je trouve

Couples : 1 x 2 , 3 x 4 , 5 x 6 , Ramdass x Allen

Remerciement : Merci à tous ceux qui me soutiennent et aiment ma fic, en autre Reiyel, Cora, Kao ( vrai fada de cette fic ), Sephy, Salome, et encore plein d'autres .

Merci aussi a ma beta Azalea a qui vous devez cette superbe mise en page

Note de l'auteur : Désolée Reiyel, y a un Lemon sur ton couple mais pas trop géant, t'inquiète pas j'en ferai un autre à ma sauce romantique

La Cité d'Argent

Chapitre 10 

« Pensées de Wufei »

Je ne sais où tout ça va nous mener, je sais seulement comment tout à commencé.

« Flash Back »

Je ne cris pas mais intérieurement je hurle de douleur.

Zan ne me laisse pas m'habituer.

Il va de plus en plus vite et mes larmes ne cessent de couler.

Il agrippe mes hanches et essaye de s'insinuer encore plus profondément en moi.

Il me déchire mais je suis dos à lui, il ne peux voir les deux fines rivières de larmes couler sur mes joues.

Je me mets à trembler, je n'en peux plus, j'ai mal, je suis épuisé, j'ai trop mal.

Et je sens Zan qui a arrêté toute activité.

Je le sens qui se retire de moi et m'allonge sur le côté, nos visages se retrouvent alors face à face.

En me voyant, il me prend dans ses bras et commence à me caresser les cheveux avec des gestes irréguliers.

- Ke ne ta, ke ne va ta Wufei (Je suis désolé, je suis si désolé), dit Zan, d'une voix remplie de tristesse.

Je n'avais pas besoin de savoir parler sa langue pour comprendre le sens de ses paroles.

Il me prit dans ses bras, collant nos joues l'une contre l'autre, mélangeant nos larmes.

Un long moment passa, puis la respiration de Zan, qui était si rapide au début, reprit un rythme normal mais il n'osait toujours dire un mot. Je décidais alors de prendre les devants, après tout nous étions deux, Zan n'était pas l'unique responsable, je l'étais tout autant que lui.

- Zan.

- ……

- Chéri, réponds s'il te plaît.

- Je suis désolé….

- Tu n'es pas le seul fautif.

- Si…..je savais que tu étais vierge et j'ai fait comme si tu ne l'étais pas….c'est moi qui était dominant, qui n'est pas fait attention et qui t'ai pénétré si violemment.

- Zan, on a voulu aller trop vite, ça arrive à n'import quel couple.

- Tu vas me dire que tous les couples ont un conjoint qui les font pleurer lorsqu'ils font l'amour ? !

- Tu vas me dire que personne n'a jamais eu mal lors de sa première fois ? !

- Oh Wufei….

Il me calfeutra encore plus contre lui, moi qui voulais lui remonter le moral, je venais de diminuer le mien. Je me remis à pleurer et Zan chercha à me réconforter. Au bout de quelques minutes, je m'endormis.

Lorsque je me réveillais, je vis le visage de Zan devant moi, l'air inquiet. Je me dis que celui-ci n'avait apparemment pas dormi, au vu des cernes pas énormes mais tout de même visible sous ses yeux.

- Tu n'as pas réussi à dormir, je me trompe ? le questionnais-je.

- Non, c'est vrai.

- Quelle heure est-il ?

- 6h, il est encore tôt….

- Zan, il y a quelque chose qui te tracasse ?

- Eh bien….

- Oui ?

- Je veux réessayer…

- Quoi donc ?

- Je ne veux pas qu'on reste sur une nuit comme celle-ci pour ta première fois.

- Zan…je ne sais pas….

- Wufei, je sais que tu as peur après ce qui vient de se passer….mais je te promets que je serai doux cette fois-ci.

- Tout doucement, promis ?

- Promis.

Il prit délicatement mon menton entre deux de ses doigts et guida mes lèvres vers les siennes.

Il mit ma main sur la couverture sous laquelle nous étions, et l'enleva d'un geste rapide, sans que je le remarque.

Tout en m'embrassant, il me changea de place jusqu'à ce que je me retrouve au-dessus de lui.

Il m'embrassa une dernière fois et me laissa me relever.

- C'est toi qui va guider Wufei…

- Tu es sûr ?

- Oui.

Je me relevais suffisamment pour me positionner au sommet de son anatomie et me laissai descendre tout doucement, je sentis bientôt son membre à la porte de ma grotte. D'un geste désespéré, je pris les mains de Zan et les posai sur mes hanches, j'étais mort de peur, je n'avais jamais fait ça encore, me positionner moi-même.

- Wufei…

- Aide-moi, Zan….je l'ai jamais fait, je veux pas le faire tout seul.

- Calme-toi, chéri, on va le faire à deux.

Il commença à me descendre lentement en me tenant par les hanches tandis que je subissais ma 2ème pénétration de la nuit mais cette fois ci je ne sentais aucune douleur, Zan était vraiment doux, il tenait sa promesse.

Peu à peu, je le sentais s'insinuer au fin fond de mes entrailles, durant toute l'opération j'avais fermé les yeux pour pouvoir me concentrer pleinement sur ce que je ressentais à cet instant.

Je les rouvris quelques minutes plus tard et remarquai qu'en ce moment, c'était Zan qui avait fermé les siens. Il murmurait des mots qui m'indiquaient pourquoi il les avait fermé :

- Wufei…………tu es si chaud…………

- Et toi……….tu es si doux….je n'ai pas eu mal un seul instant……

-Wufei….

- Oui….. ?

- Je t'aime.

- Moi aussi.

Il se mit à bouger délicatement en moi et je gémis doucement à chacune de ses allées et venues, je prenais vraiment du plaisir même si Zan ne bougeait pas encore beaucoup pour me laisser le temps de m'habituer à sa présence.

Puis en me tenant par la taille, il commença à me monter et à me descendre à vitesse régulière sur son membre, puis irrégulièrement, de plus en plus vite, et je sentais que la température de mon corps chauffait de plus en plus, mon corps en sueur accentuait les rapports avec mon amant.

Au bout de quelques minutes, je sentis mon corps se crisper, alors que devant moi, des milliers d'étoiles avaient fait leur apparition, toutes aussi belles autant les unes que les autres, me donnant l'impression de me promener sur un tapis volant pour les contempler de plus près alors que je me libérais entre le corps de mon petit ami et le mien.

Zan ne mit pas longtemps à atteindre l'extase, alors que je me laissais tomber sur son torse, je pouvais sentir son cœur battre à toute allure, à un rythme désordonné, nos corps humides se collant l'un à l'autre, le souffle court, la respiration rapide.

Après de longues minutes à nous remettre de ce puissance orgasme, nous nous endormîmes dans les bras, l'un de l'autre.

« Fin Flash Back »

C'est ce jour là que notre enfant commença son long périple jusqu'à la vie, mais son existence ne faisait que commencer dans mon ventre. A l'heure qu'il est, ce n'était encore qu'un minuscule fœtus, mais qui chaque jour prenait de plus en plus de place, d'importance, que ce soit au niveau physique que mental.

Notre enfant était le fruit d'une magnifique nuit d'amour. Nous étions conscient que nous allions être parent et nous l'assumions, nous étions prêt à supporter toutes les conséquences qu'il allait y avoir.

Devoir se lever tôt pour lui donner a manger, changer les couches, lui faire prendre un bain. Le seul truc que j'ai un peu de mal a encaisser c'est que je vais devoir accoucher comme une femme, à présent je vois les femmes d'une différente façon certes, puisqu'elles ont le droit d'enfanter, elle ne sont donc pas si faible que ça vu qu'elle porte l'héritier de leur famille, mais pousser, et tout, je vais me sentir vraiment ridicule à ce moment là.

Mais nous sommes aussi conscients de la menace que représente Treize si nous continuons le combat sur Terre, bien que je doute que les autres me laisse continuer celui-ci dans l'état actuel que je suis, si je devais me faire prendre, je ne serai plus le seul à en pâtir, je ne dois pas m'occuper que de ma vie mais aussi de celle de mon enfant et ce avant tout.

Mais je suis certain que cet enfant est un signe, un signe que le bonheur n'est pas loin, que Treize ne fera pas la loi indéfiniment, que si le combat n'est pas loin, le bonheur ne l'est pas lui non plus.

Et pour la première de ma vie, je me sens heureux, serein, je ne me sens plus rongé par la culpabilité, la mort de Meiran, je recommence une nouvelle vie à partir d'aujourd'hui.

Et cette nouvelle vie, elle commence avec toi …..je pose ma main sur mon ventre, à peine formé, et avec ton père…..Zan, mon âme sœur.

review please


End file.
